AI NO YUME
by yuki-souma
Summary: chapter 8...ahh... vaya, ya vamos llegando al diezheh, espero que lo lean... nonpesima cn el summary Los sentimientos del nezumi se hacen cada vez más fuertes hasta donde llegaran...
1. Forbidden Lover

GENERAL:

Genero: Shonen Ai  
Autor: Yuki-Souma  
Tema: HaruxYuki ó Yuki-haru (off: como quieran.xd)  
Anime: Fruits Basket

ADVERTENCIA:

El fanfic que vas a leer a continuacion es **Shonen Ai**, asi que los homofóbicos, no lean esto si no es de su agrado. Ahora, a la gente que como a mi les gusta este genero y es más open mind - abierto de mente.xd- los invito a leer este fanfic.

INTRODUCCIÓN:

O hayou, como han estado, bueno estoy muy contenta, ya que este es mi primer fic de fruits basket- fruba -, y va a tratar sobre mis personajes favoritos Yuki Souma y Hatsuharu Souma- espero les guste-, yo hace mucho que tenia ganas de escribir un yuki-haru (aquí escriben fics muy buenos de ambos, también me gustan los que hacen de AkitoxShigure), así que espero que sea de su agrado pienso hacerlo largo- bueno siempre que les guste OOu-,UHM, ya veremos como se va a ir desarrollando, espero que dejen sus comentarios y me dejen sus ideas, y criticas, y todo eso...saa ikimasho!

Importante:

Hay algunos símbolos que indican cosas y creo que sería importante nombrarlos:

: Va a ir al final de la palabra y que quiere decir que en la sección de "datos", aclarare o definiré aquello.

( ): Las cosas que van entre paréntesis, son para aclarar algo, o son mis comentarios, en caso de ser de los segundos les pongo off

_xxxxx_: las palabras en cursiva indican los pensamientos de los personajes

Eso es por ahora.xd -

_Disclaimer:_

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autora Natsuki Takaya-sama, una gran autora, que creo esta maravilla de nombre Fruits Baskets-arigatou Natsuki-sama o-. Ah, y también de todos aquellos que hicieron el anime y los de la editorial del manga, pero más de Natsuki-sama.

Ai no Yume Strike I:_ Forbidden Lover_

Era una noche de luna llena, era bastante tarde y todos los miembros de la familia Souma estaban durmiendo placidamente, bueno, todos menos uno... Allí se encontraba recostado en la cama un chico de cabello bicolor, con una rodilla flectada y con una mano tocándose la cabeza, estaba en realidad muy intranquilo, y el sudor caía de su frente hasta el mentón, había algo que lo tenia en realidad muy perturbado se le veía en la cara, pero ¿Qué podría ser aquello?.

Era muy temprano y había un gran movimiento en la casa de un muy particular escritor, Shigure Souma. Los que habitaban esa casa corrían de un lado a otro, era un día muy frió y se habían quedado dormidos.

-¡ahh!- grito una chica de cabellos castaños, y se escucho en toda la casa un estrepitoso ruido, si, el estrepitoso ruido que producen las cosas de vidrio/cerámica al romperse-.

-¿Honda-san?-murmuro un hermoso joven de cabellos plateados y estrecha cintura, ladeando suavemente su cabeza, que aparecía en la puerta- ¡oh! Honda...-decía mientras se hincaba frente a la castaña- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te cortaste?

-¿ahh?...n-no te preocupes Souma-kun, no me paso nada--¡Que alivio!- murmuro suspirando el apuesto joven

-ahh...ehh...no tienes que preocuparte Souma-kun..., ehh...perdón soy muy torpe y...-el Joven Souma había comenzado a recoger los platos rotos del suelo-...disculpa, ¡ahh!...no te molestes en recogerlos Souma-kun

-No es ninguna molestia Honda-san- dijo el joven con una sonrisa y de pronto- ¡Ahh!- ...un quejido casi inaudible escapó de los delgados y delicados labios del joven Souma

-¡¡Souma-kun!...te cortaste...¡¡ahh!...ehh...v-voy a buscar vendas...n-no te muevas de aquí Souma-kun -murmuraba, mientras agitaba sus brazos fuera de si (off: ups...ou, se ve muy graciosa cuando hace eso, jeje)

Mientras ocurría esto, apareció con una mano en el marco de la puerta otro apuesto joven (off: ¡que envidia! o , Tohru te envidio!), en realidad se veía muy sexy ese chico de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto un curioso chico de cabello anaranjado, entonces apareció detrás de este, asomando su cabeza, el dueño de casa, con una cara de niñito curioso y una radiante sonrisa (y se dice maduro, es adorable, ese Shi-chan o)

-Si, si ¿que pasa?- pregunto el segundo

-¡¡Ahh!Souma-kun se corto con los platos que se me cayeron...perdón...

-No es nada- murmuro cerrando los ojos el nezumi, la sangre corría por su mano-_¿rayos como me corte así?_-esto era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yuki souma, mientras se inclinaba a su lado el chico de cabellos anaranjados, de nombre Kyo, Kyo Souma, su primo, el neko.-

-¡Ah, ¡si no es tanto!...o te vas a poner a llorar- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa maquiavélica -MUJERCITA-.

-Kyo...Souma-kun, por favor detente, no peleen Souma-kun se corto porque fue muy amable conmigo y me ayudo a recoger los platos y... ¡ah, te voy a curar Souma-kun-dijo Muy decidida, una chica de cabellos castaños, Tohru Honda, ya dejando de mover sus brazos (off: U, Uu ¡hasta que paro!), mientras salía corriendo del salón.

-¡Oye, mujercita, hasta que paraste de llorar- Yuki le envió una fulminante mirada-

-Córtala con eso, baka neko, y yo no he estado llorando en todo este rato, tonto, no digas cosas incoherentes, y deja de inventar cosas para hacerme enojar, porque no mejor recoges los platos del suelo y ayudas en algo-

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Y porque no lo haces tu!

-Yuki bajo su cabeza y se toco la frente con la palma de la mano- no digas tonterías...

-ahh! cierto, se me olvidaba que tu nunca haces nada. Je

-¡ahh!-suspiro Yuki- ¿no te das cuenta que si tomo los platos los voy a dejar con sangre, en verdad que eres un tonto

-¡ahh! ¡¡Cállate!-dijo un molesto Kyo _porque ese maldito siempre lo dejaba como un tonto_

J-JA-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA- yuki y kyo se voltearon para encontrarse con Shigure que se reía escandalosamente Oo oO  
JAJAJA-ja jaajaja-j-a...ahh!...miren la hora...van a llegar tarde, van a llegar muy tarde...-

-_maldición-_ Yuki y Kyo miraron la hora OO (kyo) O.O (yuki)...

Yuki se toco la frente -_rayos_-Ahh!-dijo Kyo-_maldición, odio llegar tarde_-  
entonces apareció Tohru, quien comenzó a vendar a Yuki, cuando, tocaron la puerta...

JA-ja ja-(off: todavía se estaba riendo, yo creo que Shigure es de esas personas a las que les dan ataques de risa y después no pueden parar, ¿que piensan?)-¡ahh!-(off: ya paro)- yo abro la puerta.

-O.Ou. (Tohru)- ¿Por que Shigure-san se ríe tanto?

-Créeme, mejor no preguntes...-

-Sip, mejor olvídalo Honda.

-b-bueno

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la casa...

-mmm...mm- iba cantando Shigure, mientras daba saltitos hacia la puerta, se acerco a ella y abrió la puerta con una radiante sonrisa -ahh! ¿Quien?...¡¡ahh!...eres tu...pa-a-sa

-Gracias-murmuro el otro, que a diferencia de Shigure era un chico muy tranquilo, bueno a veces...

Y del mismo modo en que había ido a abrir iba a regresar Shigure-mmm...mm-dando saltitos y cantando, mientras que la otra persona iba caminando en una posicion muy recta- a diferencia de Shigure que iba encorbado-y en silencio.

-Gracias Honda-dijo ladeando su cabeza y dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.-

-N-no es nada además que por ayudarme te cortaste-respondió una sonrosada Tohru-

-¡Maldición! miren la hora que es... ¡Ya es muy tarde!- refunfuño el neko

¡Ahh! ES MUY TARDE- sentenció el tohru

¡Que vergüenza, ya tenemos un retrazo de 45 minutos _ahora no quiero ir al colegio, que vergüenza_

De pronto se escuchan pasos, -¿uhm?-todos miran hacia la puerta y escuchan la chillona voz de Shigure

-¡Miren quien llegó!- dijo un sonriente Shigure-

-Hola-

-Ha...Haru- murmuro dulcemente un sorprendido Yuki- ¿Que haces aquí?...

-MMm - murmuro Haru acercándose a Yuki-

-N-no deberías estar en la escuela- aclaro un nervioso nezumi

-...La escuela...pero Yuki, Hoy no habían clases- respondió Haru sorprendido.

-...

-...

**_Flashback_**

_La profesora estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, estaban durante una aburrida clase de religión, y la profesora estaba retándolo porque decía que su cabello era algo inusual y que ya era hora que se sacara el teñido. ¡Cuanto le cargaba que lo molestaran por su cabello, eso en verdad era hartarte, maldición, no era su culpa el tener el cabello así, bicolor._

-Sabe algo- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia -mi cabello siempre ha sido de esta forma-

- Lo que dices es algo ilógico- dijo mirando por encima a Haru-

-rayos- gruño Haru al punto de transformarse en Black Haru-...yo- entonces algo los había interrumpido, acababa de llegar la secretaria del director, era muy linda, tenia el cabello negro, unas gafas que le asentaban muy bien y una mirada penetrante, muy linda, a diferencia de la nueva profesora de religión, la cual era más robusta y usaba una melena y el cabello rojo, tenia pésimo gusto, pero tenia una cara muy linda, ¡¿pero que le importaban ellas, ninguna se podía comparar con Yuki, Yuki era...-Haru había sido sacado de sus pensamientos la secretaria tenia algo importante que decir.

-Alumnos, durante la próxima semana, no tendrán clases ni el día lunes, ni el día martes, en ningún curso de la escuela, ha sido decisión del director, bueno...eso era lo que debía informarles, Adiós.

-Adiós-respondió el curso-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-¿Haru?- insistió el nezumi, a un distraído Haru

-¡¡Ahh, dime Yuki-

-¿Cuando avisaron eso?

-Mmm...veamos, fue el viernes en la tarde, a eso de las 3:00-

-A esa hora estaba con los del centro de alumnos-

-AH...ahh...ahh- Murmuro Tohru muy nervosa - ahora que lo pienso...creo que si nos lo habían dicho...pero...

-Si, nos pusimos a jugar con Hanajima y la Yankee y se nos olvido...

-Hum, y yo que me levante tan temprano por nada- se quejo agotado el nezumi

-P-perdón...lo siento mucho Yuki, es que se nos olvido...- respondió la castaña con un gran sentimiento de culpa

-¡Ahh! No seas tan flojo- se quejo el neko

-Yuki... ¿Que te paso en la mano derecha?-pregunto un preocupado Haru

-¡Ahh!...esto, me corte cuando me puse a recoger algo que se había roto, pero Honda ya me vendo- dijo con una sonrisa el nezumi-.

-¡¡¡Bueno, tenemos el día libre! voy a entrenar- dijo el emocionado neko

-Yo voy a la cocina- respondió con alegría la castaña

- Buu-se quejo Shigure volviendo a su cuarto _¡Que aburrido, que aburrido, yo quería que llegaran atrasados!_

-Ahh! Haru... ¿Para que viniste?- pregunto el nezumi

-Quería verte y preguntarte algo...-fue la respuesta del buey

-Algo... ¿Que querías preguntarme?

-Es que... verás Yuki, tengo que hacer unas compras y me preguntaba si acaso te gustaría acompañarme ¿Que me dices? ¿Yuki?

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, entonces Haru sonrió y se empezó a acercar a él, se acercaba cada vez más, provocando que las pálidas mejillas de Yuki Souma tomaran un tono rojizo, y comenzará a temblar su cuerpo, _Se veía adorable_, adorable así se veía a los ojos de Haru, adorable...

-¡Que bueno, gracias Yuki, no quería ir solo, y si tu me acompañas, mucho mejor gracias- le decía en su oído, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, como si lo protegiera, o al menos así se sentía Yuki con Haru, protegido y su alma, que tanto había sufrido y que no tenia a nadie, se sentía extrañamente en paz, sentía Yuki que,... que cuando estaba con Haru no tenía que estar tan tenso y a la defensiva, el podía perfectamente, descansar cuando estaba junto a Haru, olvidar, olvidarse de todo, y también se sentía seguro, sabía que cuando estaba con Haru, siempre recibiría su apoyo y comprensión, incluso, si se sentía mal y le costaba mucho trabajo articular palabra, con Haru no era necesario dar a conocer sus sentimientos con palabras, ya que Haru con solo observarlo entendía que le pasaba, solo con su mirada, con sus ojos, podía comprender los sentimientos que tenía y lo que pensaba, lo que le pasaba, como si su cuerpo, su alma fuera un libro abierto. Si había una persona que lo pudiera entender, esa persona seguramente sería Haru, y si Haru estaba ahí, junto a el, con solo permanecer a su lado podía lograr que Yuki se sintiera mejor, y como si de magia se tratase, cuando estaba con Haru era como si no hubiera...ningún problema...

-Haru...- ese nombre salio de sus labios en un suave susurro, de sus pensamientos...

Haru lo abrazó más fuerte, era extraño que Yuki no se corriera, que no huyera de sus brazos...

-Yu...- murmuro mirando hacia abajo, el cuerpo de Yuki, estaba bastante relajado, no había tensión alguna, se puso a mirar más detenidamente, y fue entonces que lo noto,Yuki, Yuki estaba profundamente dormido- ¡ah, comprendo...te quedaste dormido, estas cansado, ¿verdad Yuki, querías seguir durmiendo...

Cuánto le gustaría poder permanecer más por más rato, así, junto a Yuki, su Yuki, permanecer así, abrazándolo, pero no se podía.

Tomo suavemente entre sus brazos aquel delicado cuerpo de la persona que amaba, procurando no despertarla, y así comenzó a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar al segundo piso, y luego a la habitación de _su querido Yuki_, depositándolo suavemente en la cama, Yuki, entre sueños, aferro sus manos en el cuello de Haru, cosa que hizo que Haru se sonrojara levemente, pero luego su cara comenzó a ensombrecerse, se pregunto _¿Con quién estaría soñando Yuki?_, quien ahora tenia una bella sonrisa en sus labios, _¿Estaría soñando con Tohru?_, sonrió, la verdad era que no importaba mucho con quien estuviera soñando, no importaba que persona era, pero el hecho era que nunca sería el, él sabía perfectamente que Yuki jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos, jamás aceptaría el amor que Haru sentía por el.

Esa era la triste realidad, Yuki no aceptaba sus sentimientos, no quería aceptar, o tal vez no creía que de verdad Haru lo amaba, ya que siempre que le decía lo que sentía por el, Yuki le decía que dejara de bromear y Haru siempre se había preguntado el ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué Yuki no le creía? ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él, pero ya, ya se había rendido, si hasta ahora no le creía, para qué seguir diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, si no le iba a creer aunque siempre se lo decía a la cara cuando estaba como Dark Haru, pero si estaba como white haru o dark haru, eso no influía en sus sentimientos, es solo que cuando no estaba en versión oscuro- dark- no tenía el valor para decirle lo que sentía de verdad su amor estaba prohibido, Yuki nunca iba a aceptar sus sentimientos, nunca aceptaría que su primo Haru estuviera enamorado de él, nunca lo aceptaría, ese tipo de sentimientos que tenia Haru para el estaban prohibidos, era un amor prohibido, aparte de que Yuki no aceptaba sus sentimientos, ambos eran hombres y eso lo hacía aún peor, por otro lado ambos eran parientes cercanos, eran primos, ese si que era un amor prohibido .

Cerro los ojos, apartando esos tristes pensamientos que oprimían su pecho y quemaban su corazón, consumiéndolo, y realizo un gran esfuerzo, pero sonrió, sonrió al ver la bella sonrisa que estaba en los labios de Yuki, -Yuki eres hermoso- susurro acercándose al oído del bello durmiente- Te amo Yuki...- susurro, a la vez que se alejaba de su oído, y le acomodaba el cabello a su Yuki, lo cubrió con una manta y volvió a acercarse a su rostro, le levanto los cabellos que cubrían su frente y deposito un dulce beso en ella,- Dulces sueños Yuki- susurro antes de abrir la puerta y dirigirle una última mirada antes de retirarse de la habitación, demasiado pronto, sin alcanzar a oír el nombre que salio de los labios de Yuki -_Haru..._-.

_Comentarios:_

Autor: Kyaa...que nervios, ¿Cómo estuvo, espero que no haya estado tan mal, ejeje jem, bueno, en el segundo capitulo, Haru y Yuki, estarán juntos  
todo el día- all the day.xd n.n- prometo, que tratare de hacerlo lo más divertido posible, voy a dar lo mejor de mi O.O ...  
Yuki: O.O ¿y que planeas hacer?  
Autor: ya verás ya verás...  
Haru: mmm... si es sobre nosotros no nos deberías decir algo...  
Autor: noup, no quiero... non aguántense...  
Kyo: oye tú...  
Autor: dime...  
Kyo: yo no soy sexy, la rata asquerosa es la que se pone sexy...  
Yuki: no me metas en tus tonterías...  
Kyo: ¿que? ¿Quieres pelear?  
Yuki: de verdad eres un primitivo...  
Kyo: como me dijiste...  
Autor: esto va a ser eterno...  
Haru: ¿por que no los detienes?  
Autor- tirándose en la cama- me da flojera o  
Yuki: no pienso seguir con esto... ¡Me Voy!  
Haru: Hey, Yuki- se va con él-  
Autor: oye...  
Kyo: ¿que?  
Autor: me acompañas a una taza de te, compre de esos pastelitos populares...y tengo pescaado  
Kyo: bueno.

Ahh! Gomen quizás no debí haber escrito esa charla con Haru, Yuki, Kyo y Yo, ahh! Si no les gusto díganme... y gracias por leerlo...

Datos

Nezumi: rata

Neko: gato

Inu: perro

Koneko significa gatito y Kotori pajarito pero es un misterio para mi como se dice ratita Konezumi, suena raro, se dirá así, voy a tener que estudiar los nombres de los demás horóscopos, nee, si alguien me podría ayudar, les doy las gracias.

Ah, por cierto otra cosa, aquí les voy a poner como Souma, es que también se les dice Sohma, y eso es un conflicto ¬ .¬, al igual que el nombre de Tohru, al que también le ponen Toru, Momiyi / Momiji, ¡ah, es un problema, cierto, en fin yo me voy a guiar por mi manga, esop.

Xd: tengo ganas de escribir más, pero creo que, si agrego más en el fic, voy a arruinar ese final, no creen...

Bueno, ustedes deciden aquí, si no les gusta algo, me lo dicen, al igual que si tienen alguna idea, dudas, aportes, y todo eso, nee -...

**Agradecimientos:**

1º -que nada muchas gracias a la persona que me dijo como subir mi fic a la red, arigato gossai massu! -, es una gran escritora, bueno así a mi criterio, no me contradigan. xd, es la autora de HORMONAS DE UNA KYUUBI, Arigatou, de no ser por ti nunca hubiera posteado esto. xd 

2º- A todas las personas que leyeron el fanfic. xd, y espero que les haya gustado -' xd

3º- A todas las personas que me apoyaron y animaron a postear mi fanfic, arigatou

4º- A mi onee-chan kagura.y.sessho, arigatou, gracias, por haber nacido, ¡¡TE QUIERO UN MONTÓN! xd: ¿Te vas a cambiar el nick? O.O

_So, bye-bye, my darlings_  
_Matta nee_


	2. Shopping's Day

_GENERAL:_

**Genero:** Shonen Ai  
**Anime: **Fruits Basket  
**Autor:** Yuki Souma  
**Tema:** HaruxYuki

ADVERTENCIA:

El Fanfic que vas a leer a continuación es Shonen Ai, así que todos los homofóbicos, no lo lean si no es de su agrado. Ahora para la gente a la cual le gusta este genero y es Open-Mind, hágame el favor de leerlo, onegai.

INTRODUCCIÓN:

Bonjour, como han estado, espero que bien, bueno aquí les hago entrega del segundo capitulo de _Ai No Yume_, espero que les haya gustado el primero, -, bueno, como ya saben en este capitulo Haru y Yuki van a ir de compras, nee, haber que cosas irán a pasar en este capitulo.xd (off. creo que es más largo que el primero.xd o´)

Importante:

Dentro de la historia hay algunos símbolos que tienen un sentido, que van a ser nombrados a continuación:

( ):palabras en paréntesis, son para explicar una situación y cuando dicen Off: mis comentarios personales.xd

: palabra con asterisco final, es una palabra que yo considero importante, y que voy a hablar sobre ella, o aclarar después en el sector de "Datos y Notitas"

_XXXXX :_palabras en cursiva, indican los pensamientos de los personajes

( ) :las cosas que van entre dos paréntesis, significa que esta ocurriendo una cosa en el mismo momento.

MAYÚSCULA: las letras en mayúscula indican que, el personaje esta gritando esas palabras.

Yap, eso seria todo por ahora...xd

_Disclaimer:_

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra de Natsuki Takaya-sama, una gran autora, que creo esta maravilla de nombre Fruits Baskets, arigatou Natsuki-sama. (Espero no se enoje de que utilice sus personajes - ) o

Ahora, luego de este gran discurso (off: por decir lo menos ¬ ¬), les invito cordialmente a leer mi fic, (me inclino ante ustedes, en una reverencia, xd imagínenlo xd) espero que sea de su agrado..., Saa...Ikimasho...

Maintenant , commencer (off: Ahora, comenzar, esta en francés)

Ai no Yume Strike II: _Shopping´s Day_

Estoy muy feliz y me dormí tranquilamente el día de ayer, y para mi sorpresa, fue antes de las 12 de la noche, gran sorpresa para mi que siempre estoy en una constante lucha en contra del sueño, pero yo se el porque de este milagro, hoy será un muy buen día, al menos así lo espero, pero desde ya lo es, ya que el simple hecho de poder ver a Yuki lo convierte en un gran día y uno muy especial para mi, pero hoy, hoy podré estar todo el día con Yuki, y eso me hace muy feliz, aunque solo sea para hacer unas simples compras, tengo planeado alargar el día lo más que pueda, para poder estar más tiempo con el, con Yuki, con mi Yuki..._"mi Yuki", suena lindo, pero es posesivo, como lo puedo llamar mío, siendo que yo no significo mucho para el y no somos más que primos, pero lo que yo siento por el, todo el amor que siento por el es tan grande, tan grande que nadie lo podría igualar, si lo veo de esa manera, tengo todo el derecho de llamarlo "mío", mi Yuki..., mi amado Yuki_

-Mm-n...veamos que hora es- murmura un apuesto chico de cabello bicolor- son apenas las 10:00am, muy temprano, pero ya que mas da... - El chico se dirige a una alcancía que tiene la cual es con la forma de una ratita, la mira con melancolía, para luego tomarla entre sus manos, y con los ojos cerrados arrojarla al suelo. El chico se pone a contemplar los pedazos que quedan de su alcancía, antes de empezar a contar la cantidad de dinero con la que cuenta -10...20...30...40.000 pesos, creo que con que lleve 30.000 estaría bien...- murmuro mientras guardaba el resto del dinero en otra alcancía y colocaba los $30.000 pesos en su billetera. Y comenzaba a preparar la ropa que iba a utilizar, esa era para el una ocasión importante, y por ello, debía verse muy bien.-

Mientras Hatsuharu Sohma se preparaba para salir horas después a buscar a su primo, su amado Yuki, este último, estaba en medio de una discusión con un Neko.

-¡MIRA LAS COSAS QUE HACES, RATA ASQUEROSA!

- ¡CALLATE BAKA NEKO, NO FUE MI CULPA

-¡CLARO QUE FUE TU CULPA!

-¡NO LO FUE!

-¡SI LO FUE! ¿PARA QUE DEMONIOS TE PONES A PASEAR SEMI-DORMIDO POR LA CASA?

-¡ES TU CULPA, ¿POR QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS?

-¡HE!...NO ES MI CULPA QUE UN IDIOTA SE ANDE PASEADO POR AHI

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS UN TONTO QUE NO MIRA HACIA ADELANTE CUANDO CAMINA!

-Eh...chicos- murmuro suavemente Shigure intentando clamarlos...en vano.

-¡CALLATE!

-¡ES TU CULPA!

-¡CHICOS!- grito un alterado Shigure

-¡QUE!- gritaron al unísono

-¡Ah!- suspiro Shigure, _¿Por qué yo?...estos chicos son imposibles...estoy seguro de que ambos están en la edad del pavo, y por su culpa me voy a arrugar y poner viejo y feo_- Shigure comenzó a llorar-¡No quiero!

-Ya deja de llorar, no se supone que eres un adulto- se quejo Kyo, mientras que Yuki se tocaba la cabeza, mientras que Shigure lloraba

-¿Y a donde se metió esa tonta?

-¿Te refieres a Honda?

- A quien más

-Honda ¡NO ES TONTA, mételo en tu cabeza baka neko

-¡Ahh, ya, pero donde se metió

-Esa es una buena pregunta...- sentenció Shigure, reincorporándose y dejando de llorar- Se fue de compras mientras ustedes discutían, fue a comprar con Momiyi.

¿Y ese cuando llegó?- pregunto el neko

Mientras ustedes discutían- respondió un sonriente Shigure- Ah...a propósito...- dijo Shigure mirando hacia el piso, en donde había mucha, mucha leche derramada (ahora ya saben el porque de la discusión, nee)-...¿Quien va...a limpiar eso?- Ante la pregunta Yuki y Kyo se miraron.

-Que lo limpies tu baka neko

-Límpialo tu Rata asquerosa

-No tengo por que

-Ya se, decidámoslo con una batalla

-Bueno, pero no me aburras como lo haces siempre

-¡Ja, ya verás

Y así se inicio una batalla, de la cual supongo ya imaginan el resultado. Kyo y Yuki se pusieron en posición de batalla, y quien primero ataco fue el anaranjado, ciertamente un gran error, lanzó una patada, que fue fácilmente esquivada por el príncipe (Yuki Príncipe. xd), quien contra-ataco y mando a volar a Kyo.

-Lo sabia, lo sabia, yo sabia que iba a terminar así- 

-Siempre termina así- dijo seca y fríamente el joven Príncipe- y para variar, fue una pelea corta y aburrida

-¡CALLATE RATA ASQUEROZA, YA LLEGARA EL DIA EN QUE TE GANARE, YA VERÁS

-Mejor cállate baka neko.-dijo luego con una sonrisa- ahora mejor comienza a limpiar el piso

-¡QUE! Y ¿POR QUÉ DEBERIA HACER ESO?

-Que pregunta más tonta, porque perdiste

-¡¡Ahh! Maldita Rata Tramposa, todo porque eres un sucio, ensuciaaaas y después no te haces responsable

-Córtala con eso

-Chicos...chicos, mejor háganlo juntos

-¡¿QUE!

-Y por que tengo que ayudarle a este tonto

-Ja, lo mismo digo

-¡¡Ahh!...ustedes son en verdad imposibles- _si...imposibles en todo el sentido de la palabra-._

Finalmente, terminaron los dos limpiando el piso. Y en ese momento Kyo se fijo en el reloj, 5:00pm- Ahh, mira perdí todo el día peleando contigo, rata asquerosa, y ella aun no regresa...- Kyo. ¿Dime que hora es?-pregunta Yuki, que volvía de mojar un paño (no tienen la más mínima idea de donde Tohru guarda las cosas así que tuvieron que tomar un paño, ni modo.xd)- Son las 5:00pm. ¿Por que vas a salir a algún lado, mujercita? Yuki subió a su habitación dejando a Kyo hablando solo.  
-Valla que tarda... ¿Dónde se metió esa tonta?

Mientras Yuki iba subiendo a su cuarto, recordó que tenia que salir con Haru, tenia que acompañarlo a hacer esas compras...,_ ¡RAYOS, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar, ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer_-pensó mientras se veía la ropa que tenia muy sucia, llena de leche..._Rayos..._

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, saliendo de la tienda de alimentos iban caminando tranquilamente Tohru y Momiyi...

-¡¡Ahh!

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa Tohru?

-O-olvide dejarles el almuerzo...

-¡¡Ahh!- murmuro un sonriente momiyi-No te preocupes Tohru, ellos son grandes ( ¡¡Ahh! me muero de hambre-chillaba un Shigure con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ) y listos ( ¡YA CALLATE MALDICIÓN!-grito el neko-Ahh-se quejaba Shigure-Te voy a callar yo-sentencio con una voz maquiavélica el neko, antes de tropezarse con la mesa, el Kotatsu ) se la pueden arreglar ( ¡¡TOHRU!-gritaron los tres al cielo ) ellos solos.

-Si, tienes razón, seguro que están bien...

-Ves, ves, no te preocupes y vamos a comernos un helado, un crepé

-Es que no estoy con mucho dinero ahora

-N-n-n yo te estoy invitando, nee Tohru- sentenció un sonriente momiji, guiñándole un ojo-vamos, vamos Tohru

-Bueno, vamos Momiyi-kun- respondió Tohru extendiéndole una mano a Momiyi, quien la acepto y se fueron corriendo a comprar crepés.

-¡¡Auch!- (choque entre Haru, Momiyi y Tohru)

-Hatsuharu-san- saludo Tohru

-Hola, hola Haru- saludo un momiyi agitando animosamente su mano

-Hola-saludo Haru

-¿Que haces por aquí Haru?

-Iba a la casa de Shigure, a buscar a Yuki. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado de lugar y la casa no esta...

-Ahh...te perdiste

-...Un misterio

-Ahora te puedes ir con nosotros Hatsuharu-san

-Si, si pero después de nuestro crepé- sentenció Momiyi guiñando un ojo y levantando el índice.- te invito a ti también Haru

-Esta bien

En casa de Shigure Souma. 7:.25 pm. ...

-A dónde demonios se metió esa tonta- Se quejo Kyo desanimadamente (off: ¿Qué, es que ya la extraña)

-Tienes razón, Honda-san ya tarda demasiado, y también momiyi...-Comentó con preocupación Yuki

-Compramos una pizza, pero no se compara con la comida de Tohru...- Comentó con tristeza Shigure, _Es impresionante, que luego de conocer a una persona comiences a depender de ella, de su presencia, y que necesites verla para sentirte completo...y como te encariñas con ella, te acostumbras a ella..._

-Tienes razón...- Sentenció Yuki

-No me pienso quedar aquí...- Sentenció Kyo, el neko (off: no se como llamarles, es problemático)

-¿Qué vas a hacer, baka neko?- preguntó el nezumi

-Ir a buscarla

-Te acompaño, pudo haberle pasado algo malo

-No seas tan pesimista Yuki

-Ya, nos vamos

-Bien, bien, tengan cuidado, yo me quedo aquí por si regresan Tohru y Momiyi...- _...Pero más impresionante es ver como estos dos se preocupan tanto por ella..._

En otro lugar...

-¡¡Ahh! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

-¿¿Mmm?- Haru consulto a Tohru la hora...y su rostro se ensombreció _Rayos...no puede ser, ya son las 8.00 pm., Yuki...no podré pasar el día junto a ti...como yo me lo esperaba, Yuki..._

-Hey, Yuki- saludo Momiyi agitando su mano animosamente, mientras que Tohru sonreía y Haru salía de sus pensamientos

- ...Honda...-saludo Yuki, con palabras agitadas, estaba exhausto después de la carrera que había dado, y más atrás venia Kyo- ¿H-Haru?- observo sorprendido Yuki al ver que Haru estaba allí con ellos, abrió sus hermosos ojos, sorprendido, ¿Qué hacia Haru con Momiyi y Honda, no recordaba que Shigure le hubiera dicho que Haru hubiera ido a la casa, ¿Y qué había pasado con eso que le había dicho Haru, ¿No le había pedido que lo acompañara de compras, él incluso ya se había cambiado de ropa. Y valla que se veía apuesto( off: bueno es que lo es, aclaro esto que escribo es una descripción, no es que Yuki sea egocéntrico y considere que se veía apuesto), vestía una polera negra ajustada, con una imitación de piel (Esas peluditas, como de pelos de gatos), también de color negro, y unos pantalones, también negros y ajustados, llevaba unos guantes también con imitación de piel, y encima, llevaba una chaqueta muy linda y que le asentaba muy bien, era ploma, y tenia escotes en losa hombros y por encima del codo (se la había regalado Ayame un día que los había venido a visitar).-Haru...Dime, ¿Qué te pasó, ¿no se suponía que hoy iríamos de compras, tú me pediste que te acompañara...

- Ahh, es que, verás Yuki, las cosas cambiaron de lugar y no encontraba la casa, es un misterio...

¡¡Ahh!- suspiro Yuki- ya entiendo, te perdiste...

- Dime, Yuki- Yuki levantó su cabeza y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, ver esos hermosos ojos violetas hacia palpitar a gran velocidad el corazón de Haru, pero finalmente las palabras igual salieron... ¿Yuki, te molestaría acompañarme a hacer las compras, ahora?

- Nop, no me molestaría, para nada- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Podríamos ir ahora?

-Si pero vamonos rápido que ya se esta haciendo de noche- respondió mirando con preocupación hacia el cielo, _Ahora que lo pienso Shigure me dijo que había leído en el periódico que había un asesino suelto por esta zona..._

- Bien, entonces, nos vamos ya, Yuki...- sentenció Haru extendiendo su mano, esperando a que Yuki, su Yuki, la aceptara, para así poder guiarlo por el camino, vio como la duda entre aceptar su mano o no se formaba en el bello rostro de la persona que amaba, pero, le alegro ver como finalmente se decidía a tomarla.

- ¡Que les vaya bien!- se despidieron Momiyi y Tohru al unísono, con una expresión de felicidad absoluta, a diferencia de la cara de Kyo, que estaba asqueado y quería regresar a la casa

- Ya, nosotros también vamonos...- Sugirió Kyo

-Si...-respondieron los dos

Caminando por las calles iban ya, Yuki y Haru, habían muchas chicas que observaban a Yuki, de pies a cabeza y luego se ponían a reír y cuchichear, cuánto le molestaban.

-Yuki...,-dijo mirando fijamente los ojos violáceos- luces hermoso- ante el comentario Yuki se lo agradeció regalándole una sonrisa sincera, una hermosa sonrisa en sus hermosos y delicados labios, Yuki estaba sonriendo, y sonreía para el, solo para el, y eso, una sonrisa, que para algunos es algo tan simple, a el lo llenaba de alegría, porque era una sonrisa que era dedicada para el por la persona que más amaba en el mundo entero, su querido Yuki, y él también sonrió, como ya lo había pensado antes, este seria un gran día.

- Um, este abrigo...me lo regalo mi hermano...

- Ya veo, es un abrigo muy lindo y te sienta muy bien, Yuki

- Gracias- dijo sonriendo 

Así se iniciaron el día de compras, de verdad era una lástima, esperaba pasar más tiempo con Yuki, pero como máximo podría estar con el, unas cuatro horas, y todo porque las cosas habían cambiado de lugar y había perdido la orientación del lugar en donde estaba, pero, al menos, podría estar con el, Yuki lo acompañaba y eso para el estaba bien, con eso bastaba, no pedía más.

-¿Haru, me dijiste si acaso podía acompañarte- Haru asintió-, pero no me dijiste que cosas venias a comprar, y hasta ahora solo hemos estando dando vueltas de un lado a otro...

-Ahh, si. Quería comprarme algo de ropa

-¿ropa?

-Sí, y también, pensaba comprarle algo a Shigure, si mal no recuerdo pronto va a estar de cumpleaños...

-Si, es verdad. Entonces busquemos algo bueno...

-Claro...

Estaban recorriendo todos los locales con los que se topaban, y la verdad, es que ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, era bastante difícil decidir que cosa comprarle a Shigure un regalo, ¿Que se le podría dar, en fin mientras se decidían, aprovechaban el tiempo para hacer otras cosas, como por ejemplo se habían comprado cabritas, habían comprado la ropa que quería Haru y por el camino, ahora se habían topado con un parque de diversiones... (xd. Ya eran las 10:00pm, pero lo estaban disfrutando tanto que no se daban cuenta de la hora)

- Ahh, mira Yuki un parque de diversiones

- Sip, tienes razón

- ¿Quieres ir?

-Bueno...

-Bien entonces vamos...-dijo animosamente Haru antes de jalar del brazo de Yuki y llevárselo a gran velocidad al interior del parque (off: sip, era tanta la emoción que se lo llevo volando, ohh! Yuki vuela...Haru esta con muchos ánimos nee, o )

Mientras estaban recorriendo el parque hubo algo que le llamo la atención a Yuki, un puesto en el cual, había que arrojar una pelota, y podías obtener un premio si votabas el objeto que querías, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Haru...

-Dime Yuki,¿hay alguno que te guste?-Yuki asintió con un leve sonroje- ¿Cuál?- Yuki le señalo con su índice un pingüino muy kawai -Con que es ese...-Yuki asintió, _Rayos.._-pensaba Haru- _Esta difícil, pero si Yuki lo quiere..._-pensó quitándose la chaqueta y arremangándose sus mangas _Yo se lo conseguiré, Yuki lo quiere, pues yo se lo dare_- le paso su chaqueta a Yuki, y empezó a hacer el intento de ganar el peluche del pingüino.

-¿A cuánto sale?-pregunto Haru

-A $1.000 los tres intentos-respondió el vendedor

-Bien déme tres-el vendedor le entrego tres pelotas rojas -Bien aquí voy- sentencio lanzando una fugaz mirada a un sonrojado Yuki, que salio de sus pensamientos y lo miro a la cara, Haru le sonrió _Si seguro lo conseguiré para ti, Yuki_

Primer intento, lanzó la pelota con muy poca fuerza y boto otro peluche, un osito- Maldición-susurro entre dientes Haru, mientras el vendedor le entregaba el teddy a Yuki.  
Segundo intento, Haru extendió su brazo hacia atrás para lanzarlo con más fuerza, pero por la fuerza la pelota se fue en decadencia y boto a un peluche pequeñito de rata- ¡Argh!- se quejó Haru, para luego sonreír dirigiendo su mirada a Yuki, quien estaba recibiendo el peluche de ratita, y también le sonreía dulcemente _Ese peluche se parece a ti, Yuki_-pensaba Haru, mientras tomaba la tercera pelota.  
Tercer intento, lanzó la pelota rápido y boto a dos peluches, un perro y una gato, pero RAYOS, el quería el pingüino, no un tonto perro y un tonto gato, _Maldición, esto me esta cabreando_.

Compro otras tres pelotas más, él no iba a decepcionar a Yuki, ¡le iba a dar ese pingüino, volvió a intentar las tres veces, y las tres veces volvió a fallar, pero, consiguió un jabalí, un conejo, y un mono. _Oh no, no me pienso rendir_- Déme 6 más, las lanzo una por una las seis veces y nada, ese asqueroso pingüino se la estaba poniendo difícil, eh, todas las veces que lo arrojaba caía lejos del pingüino, Y con los seis lanzamientos había botado otros peluches, _pingüino asqueroso_ - Déme otras seis- sentencio Haru decidido, no se iba a ir hasta llevarse a ese tonto pingüino.- H-Haru, olvídalo- dijo Yuki sonriendo-Vamonos..., -No Yuki, no me voy sin ese pingüino- murmuro mientras arrojaba las pelotas y el vendedor le entregaba otros peluches a Yuki,- Pero Haru-dijo suavemente- mañana debemos ir a la escuela, en eso el vendedor se dirigió a Yuki,- Oiga señorita, su novio no se va a ir hasta conseguirle el pingüino que usted tanto quiere- Yuki frunció el ceño y respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa,- Disculpe señor, pero yo no soy... -Yuki es hombre, viejo idiota...- respondió un irritado Haru, -E-En serio...-pregunto sorprendido el vendedor-Es que no parece... -¿Qué dijiste...?-pregunto Haru, amenazando con pasar a ser Dark Haru, -E-h...bueno fíjese más a la próxima vez, ya..., eh...Haru- dijo suavemente, tomando la mano de Haru y sonriéndole,-¿Qué dices, nos vamos... 

-Yuki...- susurro Haru tranquilizándose- Bueno, seis más y nos vamos...

-Yap...-respondió Yuki mientras que el vendedor le entregaba otras seis pelotas más a Haru.

Las tres primeras pelotas y nada, arrojo la cuarta y boto al peluche más grande, un oso panda gigante, arrojo la quinta pelota y boto dos peluches de vaca, _Maldición..._ -Ya me rindo-dijo volteándose y arrojando la pelota con desgano, y milagrosamente boto el pingüino, haru se volteo en dirección al vendedor con cara de sorpresa, quien le sonrió, entregándole el pingüino, y un ramo de rosas -¿Y eso...?- preguntó Haru sorprendido, al igual que Yuki, mirando fijamente al ramo de rosas, -Ah, es un premio que yo le doy por mi cuenta, nunca había visto a una persona tan insistente...- Gracias...-respondió Haru, sonriendo ahora hacia Yuki, estaba lleno de peluches, que apenas si podía sostener y estaba constantemente moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, para evitar que se derrumbara la torre de peluches, se veía adorable. -H-Haru...ayúdame con esto..., -Claro Yuki...-respondió Haru, acercándose a Yuki y sacándole de encima una buena cantidad de peluches...- Ah, señor- pregunto Yuki-¿no tiene alguna bolsa, o algo así, -Si joven, tome...-dijo extendiendo su mano, pasándole tres bolsas grandes con una cinta ( con forma de rosa )- Gracias- respondió Yuki sonriente, acercándose a Haru y colocando uno por uno los peluches en la bolsa, -Bien Yuki, ahora si nos vamos- sentencio Haru, -Yuki asintió- Ah, toma- dijo extendiéndole la chaqueta- Póntela, hace frío...- dijo con preocupación, - Que preocupon Yuki, no me voy a resfriar...

Siguieron caminando por las calles, y hacia mucho frío. Había comenzado a nevar, y Yuki, que había salido solo con la polera y esa chaqueta escotada, tenia mucho frío, así que comenzó a restregar sus manos en torno a sus hombros y brazos, intentando en vano, de obtener algo de calor, Haru se percato de esto, y le entrego a Yuki el pingüino y el ramo de rosas rojas.- Toma Yuki- dijo con una sonrisa,-Este pingüino era para ti, ¿recuerdas?-Yuki asintió, cerrando los ojos con una delicada, muy frágil sonrisa,-Gracias Haru -Yuki alzo sus ojos en dirección a Haru y noto una cara de duda, no entendía el porque del agradecimiento que el estaba haciéndole, Yuki sonrió- Gracias, he disfrutado mucho de este día, Gracias Haru, Haru sonrió, estaba tan feliz _Yuki le había dado las gracias, a Yuki le había gustado estar esa parte del día junto a el, Yuki había disfrutado de su compañía, y eso lo hacia muy feliz... _

- Si te gusto, lo podríamos repetir, claro, siempre que tu así lo quieras...,

-Si me gustaría, Haru- respondió emocionado Yuki

-Me alegra oírte decir eso Yuki...dime, ¿Tienes mucho frío?

-Ah, no, solo un poco...

-No vaya a ser que te resfríes...

-Y así me dices preocupon- dijo inclinándose hacia el con la cara ladeada hacia un lado y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-Pero es que, Yuki, tu sabes que tu cuerpo es delicado, tus pulmones...

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes, Haru...

-¿Seguro?

-Sip. Seguro

Haru se puso a mirar fijamente a Yuki, y su rostro se entristeció, Yuki estaba más pálido que de costumbre, quizás no había sido una buena idea haberlo hecho salir a estas horas de la tarde, que egoísta había sido...Se empezó a aproximar a Yuki hasta quedar enfrente de él

-¿Haru?- pregunto Yuki, mientras que Haru se acercaba más y rompía la distancia que los separaba por medio de un abrazo -¿H-Haru...?

-Debes tener frío, no es así Yuki

-Haru...-dijo casi en un susurro Yuki, aceptando el abrazo y correspondiéndole. Haru tenia razón, tenia frío, tenia mucho frío, -Perdón Yuki, por mi culpa tienes frío ahora...-murmuro suavemente Haru acercando a Yuki hacia su cuerpo, intentando proporcionarle algo de calor, soltó una de sus manos del cuerpo de Yuki, y le quito un guante, suspiro, tenia las manos frías, por decirlo menos, estaba congelado, lo volvió a abrazar otra vez, pero más fuerte, de una manera posesiva.-¿Haru?- consulto Yuki ,sacándolo del hermoso acto del abrazo,- Mmm..., murmuro como respuesta Haru, -No crees que deberíamos irnos ya, ¿Qué hora es...?- pregunto acurrucándose a Haru, sintiendo otra vez esa paz, ese calor en el pecho, era una sensación distinta a la que Tohru le proporcionaba, ¿Qué podría ser, no lo sabía, pero si había algo que sabia, era que cuando estaba con Haru se sentía bien, muy bien...sentía...

-Bien Yuki...- susurro Haru alejándose del cuerpo de Yuki, quien se fue hacia adelante, ya que había estado reposando sobre el cuerpo de Haru y no había notado que este se estaba moviendo, Haru lo atrapo de los hombros, salvándolo de una segura caída, y Yuki abrió los ojos con pesadez - Ya nos vamos Yuki...- Yuki asintió suavemente, muy al pesar de Haru, _Yuki esta actuando de una manera extraña, ¿se sentirá mal?_- Yuki ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amado Yuki, el cual sentía más frágil, y liviano que de costumbre. 

-...Descuida Haru. Estoy bien

-No lo estas Yuki...- menciono al ver el pálido rostro del joven

-Solo tengo un poco de frío.- Haru lo miro con cara de duda- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos, ya?

-Esta bien, vamonos...- sentencio comenzando a caminar, pero sin soltar el hombro de Yuki, por lo cual ambos estaban muy juntos, bajo la vista, para poder observar a Yuki y noto sus mejillas sonrosadas, Yuki se veía también muy hermoso con ese rubor en sus mejillas.

Y así siguieron caminando por las calles. Haru miraba constantemente el rostro de Yuki, que bien si antes estaba pálido, ahora estaba mucho peor, noto sus labios con un color violáceo, esos labios que antes tenían un suave color rosado, también presto atención en los hombros que el estaba sosteniendo, los cuales temblaban de vez en cuando, Yuki estaba tiritando, lo último que vio fue que el cuerpo de Yuki se balanceaba, perdiendo el equilibrio, con cada paso que daba. No lo quería ver así, no le gustaba ver a Yuki sufriendo, débil, y fue todo esto lo que lo hizo decidirse a realizar algo que era completamente inesperado para Yuki...

**Datos**

Kotatsu: son esas mesitas japonesas que tienen calefactor y cobijitas/mantitas, y en ellas es muy fácil. que te quedes dormido (off: kotatsu, kotatsu, quiero mi kotatsu o , ahora que escribo son las 1:30. xd)

Teddy: es el nombre que se les da generalmente a los ositos de felpa

Problemático(a): frase que ocupa frecuentemente (por no decir siempre) Shikamaru de Naruto, se la robe, Jajaaja...

Los pulmones de Yuki: bueno, como muchos ya saben , el pobre Yuki, cuando era más pequeño se enfermaba mucho de los pulmones, es por ello que Hatori le realiza chequeos médicos mensuales y que todos se preocupan mucho cuando se enferma

¿Qué será lo que hizo Haru, -, que mala soy, soy la única que lo sabe, bueno yo y mis yukitos y yukitas ( mis neuronas. xd), ni siquiera mi amiga- hermanita-prima, que aquí se llama: kagura.y.sessho lo sabe, (Je,je,je..), se lo dejo para su imaginación. xd

xd: creo que este segundo fic es más largo que el primero O O, vaya, no tengo sentido de lo proporcional...

**Comentarios: **

Gracias a Yuu Kleiyu, por su review, fue el primero que recibo, y estoy alegre, mucho, muy contenta de que te haya gustado mi historia, espero te guste este capitulo y los demás. One-chan, feliz de contar con tu apoyo siempre, espero que te vaya bien en tus fics.

**Agradecimientos**

-Otra vez a Shi-san, por enseñarme como poner el fanfic en la red, -, belle exploit! (bella hazaña.xd), arigatou. Te estoy eternamente agradecida, y lo estaré hasta el día de mi muerte. Xd

-A mi primita ritsuka, gracias por apoyarme, y enseñarme como subir capítulos, arigatou, ahh! Y échale ganas con tus fanfics. xd -. Te recalco esto: TE QUIERO UN MONTÓN.xd.

-A todos los que me dejaron reviews, arigatou -

Adieu (off: En francés adiós, xd, siempre cambio algo, bueno el idioma.xd, el próximo estará con Ingles, después con alemán, ¿Qué les parece, je, je, así aprovecho de auto-culturizarme. xd) -

Cuídense, disfruten su vida, no piensen ni en el pasado ni en el futuro, simplemente vive el presente...

Nos leemos...


	3. Confutions Feels

GENERAL

**Autor:**Yuki-Souma

**Género: **Shonen Ai

**Anime:**Fruits Basket

**Tema: **HaruxYuki

ADVERTENCIA:

El fanfiction que vas a leer a continuación es un _Shonen Ai_,ya estan advertidos, nee, asi que todos los homofobicos, por favor retirense, que esta pobre escritora no quiere ser la causante de que queden con trauma, ahi, en un rincon, todos autistas, no, no ,no. Ahora, a toda esas personas que, al igual que yo les gusta el yaoi, shonen ai, y Haru y Yuki como pareja, los invito cordialmente a leer mi fic, y espero de todo corazón, que sea de su agrado. xd

INTRODUCCIÓN:

Hello! (off: Ups, I am so very formal, excuse me, ya en español, no más, -),mi nombre es Yuki-Souma, y aqui les vengo a dejar el tercer paquete de este fanfiction que lleva por nombre _Ai no Yume_. Ahora que recuerdo, les deje una duda, ¿cierto, sobre lo que hizo Haru en la noche, ¿que hora era, ah, si, eran las 12:00 pm, cuando "eso" ocurrio, ahora en este capitulo se van a enterar de que fue "eso" que ocurrio, tal vez...(off: aun estoy dudosa. xd u.u)

Importante:

Dentro de la historia hay una serie de simbolos que tienen un significado y una razón de existencia, ahora, aqui, les coloco la razón de ser, por la cual aparecen estos simbolos en la historia. Bien, aqui van :

: Las palabras que aparecen con un asterisco al final, significa que esa palabra es importante y que se va a hacer referencia a ella en la sección de nombre : "datos"

( ): Las palabras que aparecen entre parentesís, son una explñicación de algo, y si tienen off: escrito antes, significa que es un comentario mio.

_xxxxxx: _Las palabras que aparecen en cursiva, indican los pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Las palabras que estan entre el parentesís doble, indican que hay algo que esta ocurriendo en el mismo momento, en otro lugar.

MAYÚSCULA: Las palabras que aparecen en mayúscula, indican que el personaje esta gritando esas palabras.

" ... " : Son aquellas palabras que son, expresiones, como por ejemplo, los dichos o expresiones tipicas de la gente.

Okay, eso es por ahora. xd

_Disclaimer_

Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Natsuki Takaya, Thanks, Natsuki-sama, gracias por crear Fru-Ba (off: creo que tambien algunos le llaman Fu-ru-ba),tambien a los de la editorial del manga, y a los que hicieron el anime, pero le pertenece obviamente más a Natsuki Takaya-sama, ella es quien los dibuja, ella crea la historia, es de ella. xd (off. es mi idea o estoy peleando conmigo misma -'). Well, well, now, after of all this, the fanfic :

Saa...Ikimasho...

Ai no Yume Strike III: _Confutions Feels_

_Hoy es miercoles. Para todos es solo un miercoles más, pero para mi no, para mi no es un miercoles más, han ocurrido cosas, cosas que lo cambiaron todo..._- penso tomando el pingüino entre sus manos, y entrecerrando los ojos- _Para mi, no es un miercoles más...  
¿Qué me esta pasando?...más bien dicho ¿Qué me paso, hace mucho que empece a sentir cosas, que antes no sentía... ¿Desde cuándo las cosas empezaron a cambiar? ¿Desde cuando cambiaron mis sentimientos hacia esa persona, y ¿Por que no me había dado cuenta,¿Qué es lo que siento por esa persona?_- se preguntó a si mismo, ocultando su rostro al pingüino-_¿Qué es lo que siento por ti Haru, ¿Desde cuando..., no me había dado cuenta, ¿Es que acaso estoy tan pendiente de mis problemas que no me fijo en mis propios sentimientos, ¿O quizas dedico demasiado tiempo a mis estudios...,no, tal vez...sólo no queria reconocer mis sentimientos, ¿Y que siento,...¿Acaso es amor, ¿Esta bien tener este sentimiento?...¿Qué sentirá esa persona, ¿Qué sentira Haru, ¿Se habrá sentido igual que yo?...Haru...Aún no entiendo bien que fue lo que paso anoche, ¿Qué me pasó?¿Que nos pasó?...Tengo miedo, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora...?¿Todo va a cambiar, ¿Todo va a seguir igual, No creo, mis sentimientos han cambiado, y tus sentimientos, Haru, tu me decias que me amabas, y yo no te queria creer, no lo queria aceptar, ni tus sentimientos hacia mi, ni los mios hacia ti, pero... despues de lo que paso anoche...creo qeu ya nada volverá a ser como antes... tengo miedo, y no se qeu pasará cuando te vea, no se como reaccionare, no se como tu reaccionaras... y por eso tengo miedo, porque se que ya nada será igual... _

-Souma-kun- llamó una dulce voz, que el bien conocia, era la voz de Tohru- ¿Sohma-kun?- volvio a llamar esa voz, esta vez con un tono de preocupación, al no haber recibido una respuesta.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto otra vez la voz, Yuki cerro los ojos, Tohru estaba subiendo, se miro, llevaba el uniforme puesto hace ya bastante rato, tenia las piernas adormecidas, llevaba un buen rato en la misma posición, intentó pararse y se cayo, vaya, tenia bastante adormecidas las piernas (off: ahora yo tambien tengo las piernas adormecidas u.u , me duelen...)

-Souma-kun- volvio a llamar la voz, esta vez golpeando la puerta- ¿Estas bien?

-S-Si Honda- respondio suavemente

Tohru, suspiro aliviada _Que bueno, ya me habia preocupado..._- Souma-kun, ya esta servido el desayuno, te esperamos abajo ( ¡SUELTA, ESA CARNE ES MIA- gritaba Kyo,- Amm, ¡que rica esta! - comento gustoso Shigure luego de haberle quitado la carne a Kyo- BASTARDO ESA CARNE ERA MIA- se quejó, -Y eso quien lo dice, tú no me dijiste nada- respondio Shigure, con cara de "Yo tengo la razón tú no"- QUE DICES LA SACASTE DE MI PLATILLO- se quejo otra vez Kyo -Ah, Kyo no te enojes te vas a poner viejo...- CALLATE...oh, ahí hay más carne o.O -Pero Kyo, esa es de Yuki u.u- Y que me importa, jeje- se rio mientras sacaba la carne del plato de Yuki - Oye Kyo dejale algo...- dijo Shigure devolviendo algo de carne al plato de Yuki - Ah, es su culpa por demorarse tanto en bajar...- sentenció, volviendo a sacar carne del plato de Yuki ) (off: oh, si, claro, mira como los esperam -', con el platillo vacio, que agradable manera de esperarte... -')

- Bajo enseguida, no te preocupes Honda- aseguro Yuki.

- Bueno- respondio Tohru.

Tohru empezo a bajar las escaleras y se sento en la mesa, con una sonrisa en la cara, Kyo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, y estaba con carne en un tenedor, apunto de entrar en su boca, Shigure había empezado a reirse al ver a Kyo, que estaba como petrificado, no se esperaba que Tohru volviera tan rapido, Tohru abrio los ojos (Es que cuando sonrie, la mayoria de las veces cierra los ojos, y además que es despistada)

- Kyo, pense que cuando bajara ya no te quedaria carne...¿Kyo?¿Tienes una cara extraña?- Tohru desvió su mirada hacia el plato de Yuki- ¡Ah, ¿Qué pasó con la carne de Yuki?- en ese momento se levantó de la mesa y comenzo a agitar sus brazos freneticamente

La risa de Shigure se incremento aún más debido a la reacción de Tohru y a que Kyo seguia con la misma cara, y con el tenedor con carne en la mano _Se ven tan graciosos...se ven ridiculos, Kyo parece un tonto todavía con el tenedor en la mano, y Tohru esta muy histerica, ... Ya quiero ver la cara de Yuki al ver su plato vacio_ pensaba, mientras seguia en ese ataque de risa.  
En eso iba bajando por las escaleras Yuki, quien entro al comedor. Tohru al verlo mse puso nerviosa, pensando _Oh,no ¿Que cara pondrá Yuki al ver que Kyo se comío su comida? ...mejor no imaginarlo_, Kyo tenía una amplia sonrisaa en su rostro, mientras pensaba _Ja, Yuki cuando sepa que me comí su carne, se va a enojar y va a querer lucahr contra mi, o sea, una oportunidad...una oportunidad para vencerlo de una vez por todas y conseguir mi libertad_, y Shigure, al ver a Yuki, se puso a reír más y de manera, aun más escandalosa (off: -')  
Y para la decepción de todos, Yuki no tomo en cuenta nada de lo que alli ocurria enese preciso momento.

-Buenos días- murmuro sin mucho ánimo, tomando la silla, para luego, proceder a sentarse.-

--¿Ah?- murmuro Shigure, sorprendido, mientras que estaba pensando: _¿Qué es esto?¿Yuki no esta...molesto?_- Oye Yuki, ¿No estas molesto?

- ¿Eh?...molesto...¿molesto por qué?- pregunto Yuki sin comprender

-Pues...-susurro Shigure mirando el plato de Yuki, Yuki, hizo la misma acción...y

-¿QUÉ PASÓ?- Pregunto sorprendido,abriendo sus ojos, hasta dejarlos más grandes de lo que eran normalmente, pensando _Rayos...¿Qué pasó con mi desayuno, luego,saliendo de la fuerte impresión que era para él aquel inexplicable hecho, de qque la comida desapareciera, pero no, la comidaaa no desaparece, no era un misterio como decia Haru, bajo la mirada, lo sabia, sabia que ya nada seria igual,...Haru..._, cerró los ojos, no, la comida no desaparece, en este caso, había un sujeto, que había sacado lo que estaba en el plato, carne, seguramente y la había comido, fruncio el ceño- ¿Quien fue...?- dijo secamente... _¿Quién podria haber sido.., Shigure no creo, no hubiera hecho aquel comentario o se hubiera confesado riendo... Tohru, obviamente no fue...entonces, fue..._- Kyo- dijo secamente, de manera cortante, verdaderamente de una forma nada amistosa.

-Ah, fui yo ¿Y QUÉ, ¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA?

- CLARO QUE SI BAKA NEKO, ¿AHORA QUE VOY A DESAYUNAR?

- ES TU CULPA RATA ASQUEROSA, ¿Por qué no llegaste antes?

- N-n...¡Que te importa!- murmuro sonrosandose. Kyo, Shigure y Tohru miraron con extrañeza, era extraña la forma de actuar de Yuki, ¿Qué era lo que había estado haciendo alla arriba?

-Souma-kun...- susurro suavemente Tohru y con preocupación...

- Eh, no es nada Honda-san- respondió el aludido con una bella sonrisa. Miro al resto, todos los miraban con extrañeza, esto lo hizo sonrosarse, por que lo miraban así.- Oh. Miren la hora, ¡que tarde es! Mejor será que nos vallamos pronto...

- Es cierto chicos, se les va a hacer tarde... -Señalo Shigure el reloj, que daba las 7:30, - Mejor váyanse pronto.

- Ya, nos vemos - se despidieron.

- Ah. -suspiro Shigure- Y se fueron- su cara se ensombreció de una oscura tristeza- Me dejan solo, triste y abandonado, completamente... Ah, pero que cosas digo- murmuro luego con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Mientras iban caminando hacia la escuela, Tohru estaba muy preocupada, Yuki no le había articulado palabra alguna, eso era extraño, Kyo se le acerco y se pusieron a conversar sobre Yuki y su extraño comportamiento durante la mañana.

Tohru observaba a Yuki, iba cabizbajo, al parecer tenía "una gran carga en su espalda" ( También se le dice: "cargas un gran peso encima". xd), parecía que estaba pensando demasiado, le preocupaba, Yuki. Se iba a acercar a Yuki, pero se cruzo Kyo en su camino.

- Ah. Déjalo, ya se le va a pasar.- sentenció con mucha seguridad Kyo

- Pero...me preocupa, esta actuando de manera extraña...

- Déjalo, Yuki siempre actúa igual

- ¿Eh?

- De manera extraña- explico Kyo- Es una rata anormal- sentenció con una risita, expresión que cambio al ver la cara de preocupación que estaba consumiendo la bella sonrisa de Tohru, aquella dulce sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan simple, y a la vez tan necesaria para él, no le gustaba ver a la castaña con esa cara de preocupación...- Anda, sigamos caminando, que Yuki nos lleva bastante ventaja, y ni siquiera ha dejado de caminar... Vamos- propuso, extendiéndole una mano, para que la tomara, al ver que Tohru no reaccionaba y estaba más roja que un tomate, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar el mismo color que las mejillas de la castaña tenían, volteo su rostro, tomando la mano de la castaña y tornándose su rostro completamente rojizo. Guío a Tohru por detrás suyo, hasta que alcanzaron a Yuki. Pero no la soltó.

- Kyo...- susurro Tohru, nerviosa, Kyo se volteo, y al encontrarse sus miradas se hizo notable nuevamente el sonroso en ambos rostros.

- Ah. Disculpa.- dijo Kyo sonrosado, volteando rápidamente su rostro para que la castaña no le viera en ese estado tan vergonzoso.

Ya habían entrado al colegio y estaban durante la clase de Música. Yuki se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en aquella confusión que era todo lo que tenía ahora. Confusión, estaba confundido, no sabía que sentía, que sentía por Haru, y era ahora que en realidad se cuestionaba aquello de una forma más seria. _¿Qué será lo que siento por ti, ¿Será amor? y ¿Qué es el amor...?...Será amor acaso este calor que aún permanece en mi pecho desde lo que aconteció en la noche, ¿Eso es amor, o será el deseo tan intenso que tengo de correr hacia ti y abrasarte y volver a repetir, aquello que hicimos en la noche, ¿Es este deseo que siento amor, Será amor, este dolor que siento en mi pecho por no haberte correspondido antes, por no haber pensado en tus sentimientos antes, por haberte causado dolor, soy un egoísta, lo se, en ese entonces solo pensaba en mi, ¿verdad, pero ahora tengo alguien más en quien pensar, ese alguien eres tú, Haru, y ¿como puede ser posible que con aquello que ocurrió anoche, pueda yo cambiar tanto, será por obra del amor, del amor que entre mis pensamientos he descubierto sentir por ti, y ya hace mucho, este sentimiento esta cultivándose en mi corazón, pero yo lo había tenido reprimido, pero, ya no más, ya no podré retener este sentimiento, ya no, ya que ahora lo reconozco, reconozco mi amor por ti, y no lo negare, no lo haré... _Haru...- sin darse cuenta habia susurrado aquel nombre de su persona amada, y justamente en ese momento la profesora había preguntado si acaso alguien quería hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia alguna persona La profesora se le comenzo a acercar a Yuki, que no tenía conciencia de nada, ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos...

- Bien, joven Souma, ¿Hay algo que desee decirnos acerca de esa persona?

- ¿Esa persona...?- pregunto Yuki, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando su maestra

La profesora comenzó a toser - Joven Yuki, me extraña de usted, ¿Acaso no sabe de lo que le estoy hablando? ¿Es que acaso usted, "usted" no ha puesto atención a la clase?- pregunto mirándolo con extrañeza, preguntándose si la persona que tenia al frente era de verdad Yuki Souma.

- Lo siento, pero lamento decirle que no, disculpe, pero no estaba poniendo atención a su clase, señorita - respondió Yuki sonrosado, ¿Por que le pasaba esto a él? Todo el curso hizo una exclamación de sorpresa ante la respuesta de Yuki y ahora estaban todos cuchicheando. En eso tocaron para salir de la clase, por suerte para Yuki.

Yuki se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, sin prestar atención al gran numero de chicas y chicos que le miraban. No le importaba. Lo que ahora le ocupaba completamente su cabeza era Haru, ¿Donde estaría, no le había visto durante la mañana. ¿Qué pensaría Haru de lo que había ocurrido en la noche? Mientras Yuki se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, había una persona que le estaba observando, y se empezaba a acercar. Yuki iba pasando por el baño, y fue entonces que alguien lo empujo hacia adentro del baño. Yuki estaba aterrorizado, la persona que lo había metido dentro del baño de hombres lo estaba abrasando, Yuki abrió los ojos aún más-_Esos brazos el los había sentido antes, ese calor lo había sentido antes, su pecho estaba ardiendo de nuevo, y solo ardía de esa forma por una persona..._- Haru...- susurro, mientras que el aludido apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello y comenzaba a dar pequeños besitos en el, provocando que Yuki se sonrosara tanto, que sus mejillas parecían dos tomates que no podían ser más maduros. Lo estaba disfrutando, era verdad, pero ahora otra interrogante se le vino a la cabeza: ¿De verdad es amor? ¿No será que yo simplemente quiero sentirme querido? ¿No será que yo solo quiero sentir las caricias de alguna persona?...tal vez no es amor...¿y si no es amor, yo no puedo seguir con esto...no hasta que este seguro de que es lo que siento, tal vez estaba equivocado, tal ves esto que siento no es amor, y no sea más que mi reacción ante la necesidad humana de sentirse querido, protegido y recibir caricias de esa persona que te ama, de ser así...de ser esta la razón por la que actúo así, ¡No podría, no podría estar con Haru- pensó, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al pensar en esto - Soy un ser despreciable...- pensó. Haru dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y se puso a observar el rostro de aquel a quien amaba, y para el no pasaron desapercibidos esos ojos llorosos, que le nublaban la vista a aquellos hermosos ojos violáceos que tanto le gustaban, tampoco paso desapercibido para el la confusión que Yuki sentía. Se quedo estático, había pensado que, después de lo que había pasado anoche Yuki no sentía confusión, Había pensado que sentía lo mismo que el, esta bien, ¿fue solo un beso, ¿fue solo un beso para ti Yuki?- Bajo la cabeza, y luego volvió a contemplar aquel bello rostro, se aferro a ese cuerpo, que ahora estaba intentando huir de sus caricias, No, para Yuki tampoco fue solo un beso, lo podía saber porque lo conocía mucho, el era quien más le conocía, y como no , si lo amaba tanto, lo observaba tanto, le prestaba tanta atención a cada cosa que hiciera, y porque era quien más le amaba, podía sentir sus sufrimientos, sus alegrías, sabía cuando estaba cansado. Siempre sabía que le ocurría. Y ahora que observaba aquellos ojos violáceos, que para él no ocultaban nada, vio que Yuki dudaba, sí, pero para él, para su Yuki, eso no había sido un beso más, le había importado, y bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido su primer beso, verdad, le había dado a Yuki su primer beso. Se apropio de los hombros de Yuki, atrapándolo con sus brazos. Yuki detuvo su lucha, era inútil, y no era que no tuviera la fuerza para apartarse de Haru, claro que la tenía, pero no quería, y todos sus intentos de safarse de él los hacia sin mucha convicción, así que se dejo, aunque aún estaba confundido, pero en la noche anterior, cuando Haru lo beso- pensó cerrando los ojos, recordando la sensación que le había producido aquel beso, cuando Haru había cortado toda la distancia que había entre ellos y se habían unido sus labios en un beso.

**_Flashback_**

Era una noche muy fría, venía con Haru después de la gran lucha que había tenido este último por consentirlo y conseguir el peluche de pingüino que tanto le había gustado. La verdad hacía un frío atroz, estaba muy frío. Tenía mucho frío y sin darse cuenta se había puesto a temblar todo su cuerpo, tenía mucho frío, fue entonces que sintió que alguien lo miraba y lo miraba y no dejaba de mirarlo, se volteó, para encontrarse con el rostro de Haru, que estaba pasando de una cara de preocupación a una de tristeza, _¿Pero por qué, le habrá ocurrido algo malo, pero ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta, si mientras jugaba no deje de mirarlo?_ -ante este último pensamiento Yuki se sonroso-_¿Qué será aquello que te hace sentir tristeza Haru?..._. Mientras Yuki pensaba, Haru se comenzó a acercar cada vez más.

- ¿Haru?- pregunto Yuki nervioso, estaba decidido, le preguntaría que le pasaba... Pero, para su sorpresa, Haru corto toda la distancia que los mantenía alejados con un abrazo, ¿Le contaría que le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Sería algo muy grave?- ¿H-Haru?- consulto Yuki con preocupación, quería saber si se sentía bien, necesitaba saberlo..., entonces la tranquila voz de Haru lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-Debes tener frío, no es así Yuki- dijo Haru, apenado. Yuki se sorprendió, ¿Acaso era aquello lo que lo tenía triste y preocupado? ¿Si él...tenía frío? ¿Estaba preocupado por él?

- Haru...- susurro Yuki suavemente. Correspondiendo y aceptando aquel abrazo. Haru estaba preocupado por él, bueno, siempre se preocupaba por él, y eso lo hacia sentirse tan bien, tan bien, el saber que era importante para Haru (off: mira tú, "para Haru", no para una persona cualquiera ¬ ¬), entonces, esa cara que había puesto Haru, que lo había preocupado tanto, al pensar que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, era por él. Lo que Haru decía era verdad, tenía frío, tenía mucho frío, -_Debí haber salido más abrigado, pero quería probarme la ropa que él me había dado_-

-Perdón Yuki, por mi culpa tienes frío ahora...- murmuro suavemente Haru, mientras lo apegaba más a su cuerpo. Que bien se sentía, Haru se estaba llevando todo el frío que sentía, lejos. Yuki se empezó a relajar, se dejo caer en el cuerpo de Haru, se apoyo en el, ahora quien sostenía su cuerpo no era él, sino Haru.  
Haru quito una mano de su espalda y le tomo la mano, Yuki se preguntaba que haría, pero no articulo palabra, Haru le quito el guante y frunció el ceño, Yuki se preguntaba porque, y sin darse cuenta, de nuevo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y pensando en Haru. Pero algo lo sobresalto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Haru lo había vuelto a abrasar, sí, pero ahora de una forma distinta, de una forma... ¿Posesiva? La verdad no importaba mucho, se refugió en los brazos de Haru, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Se sentía muy bien, hasta que algo lo saco de ese lindo estado, y lo hizo cambiar de posición alejándose de Haru y su cálido abrazo.

-Haru...

-Mmm...-murmuro Haru, como respuesta a Yuki, separándose de él.

-Haru...No crees que deberíamos irnos ya,-comentó muy a su pesar, no quería alejarse de Haru, no aún, era demasiado pronto, pero, debían marcharse, ya estaba anocheciendo y al próximo días debían ir al colegio.- ¿qué hora es?...- pregunto cortando aquel momento... ¿romántico?

-Tal vez...,pero aún no quiero...- susurro Haru, aunque Yuki no le oyó, ya que se había vuelto a acurrucar en el pecho del chico de ojos grises, Haru, quien sonrió al ver que al parecer Yuki tampoco quería irse todavía, y lo abrazo el también.  
Mientras que Yuki se volvía a acurrucarse en su pecho (de Haru obviamente) muchos sentimientos lo invadieron, aunque algunos no los entendía muy bien. Volvió a sentir otra vez, esa paz, que solo obtenía cuando estaba con él, cuando el lo abrazaba, cuando el lo protegía, volvió a palpitar su corazón a gran velocidad, como cuando él estaba oscuro, y le acosaba, y le decía palabras posesivas (off: sip, como "eres mío", acosadoras como:"serás mío" y cuando lo arrincona...xd), le acariciaba el rostro y... ¿Pero que estaba pensando...?. Bueno si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que, lo que sentía por Haru no era lo mismo que sentía por Tohru, no, era un sentimiento más fuerte, y su corazón, palpitaba más rápido... se sentía bien, pero era una sensación nueva, de su corazón estaban brotando nuevos sentimientos, antes completamente desconocidos para él.

-Bien Yuki...- dijo Haru, mientras se alejaba de él, provocando que se cayera hacia adelante, era una caída segura, pero que no fue consumada, ya que Haru, lo afirmo por los hombros, sosteniéndolo, salvándolo, protegiéndolo...Yuki abrió los ojos para observar a su salvador.- Ya nos vamos Yuki...-menciono Haru. Yuki asintió suavemente, sin articular palabra, se sentía algo extraño, estaba un poco molesto... ¿Pero por qué?... ¿Era por que Haru había dejado de abrasarlo?...también estaba avergonzado, primero, por estar enojado por algo así, segundo, porque había sido un tonto al caerse y por último, porque tenía frío, todo era absurdo... Dirigió una mirada a Haru, quien lo miraba con preocupación.- Yuki... ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto, aún sosteniendo su cuerpo.  
-...Descuida Haru. Estoy bien- fue su respuesta, aunque la verdad, no se sentía bien.

-No lo estas Yuki...-le dijo Haru, contradiciéndolo. ¿Lo notaba? ¿Se daba cuenta de que no se sentía bien?

- Sólo tengo un poco de frío- respondió Yuki, mientras que Haru lo miraba, dudoso de si fuera sólo eso.- ¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunto, para huir de esa mirada, que iba a terminar descubriendo más de lo que debería.

- Este bien, vamonos...- respondió Haru, comenzando a caminar, pero sin soltar el cuerpo de Yuki, que sostenía por los hombros, intentando caminar y a la vez, abrigar a su amado Yuki (off: eso debe ser difícil). Yuki se sonrosó por la situación, mientras que Haru le sonreía.

Y así continuaron caminando por las calles. Yuki se sentía muy mal, tenía mucho frío, y noto, que su cuerpo ya no respondía tan bien, temblaba y sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer, ya lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Haru lo sostenía. Ahora estaba perdiendo aún más el equilibrio, sintió como Haru Leo miraba, pero no quería verlo. Sus piernas se doblaron, ya no resistían más su peso, tenía frío, mucho frío, y así comenzó a caer, iba a caer, sin que nada lo detuviera, pero alguien lo detuvo, Haru lo sostuvo de los hombros, Yuki alzó su mirada, para mirar a Haru, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosar y su corazón palpitar cada vez más y más rápido, tanto que pensó que se le iba a salir. No supo en que momento fue que Haru bajo su cabeza y él la subió, uniendo ambos sus labios en un beso. Ese beso, le hizo sentir arder todo el cuerpo ¿Cómo podría ser posible que algo tan simple pudiera tener ese efecto en él, fue entonces que dentro de Yuki despertó otro sentimiento, nuevo para él: deseo, pero un deseo bastante peculiar, deseo de sentir los labios de Haru contra los suyos y otra vez, iniciar aquella batalla donde no había ganador ni perdedor, sentir sus firmes brazos, sosteniéndolo, protegiéndolo, abrasándolo, sentir sus cabellos acariciando su rostro, sus manos acariciándolo...¿Qué era ese sentimiento, deseo...era algo completamente nuevo para su joven corazón. No se lo esperaba, no se esperaba recibir un beso y aceptarlo... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento, ¿Estaba bien?... todas esas interrogantes pasaron por su cabeza, pero luego se disiparon, se separo de la boca de Haru, por falta de aire. Observo sonrosado a Haru, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

- ¿Ya no sientes frío? - pregunto Haru

- no...No, Haru- respondió suavemente y con su bello rostro sonrosado

- Bien...- respondió Haru, sin dejar de mirar aquel rostro. Sonrió, lo había hecho, había besado los labios de Yuki, de su Yuki. Yuki, jamás había pensado que aquello pudiera ocurrir, jamás hubiera pensado que Yuki, SU Yuki le correspondiera, estaba muy feliz. Por su parte estaba muy sonrosado (off: por no decir todo rojo, cual tomate maduro), quien comenzaba a mirar a Haru a los ojos, cosa que lo hacia sonrosar aún más, a lo cual Haru sonrió, le hallaba mucha gracia a esa actitud de SU Yuki. -...Me alegro Yuki, vamonos.

Yuki asintió- Vamonos...

Haru y Yuki iban caminando, Haru lo llevaba de la mano, como si él fuera un niño pequeño o más bien su...su pareja, este pensamiento lo hizo volver a sonrosarse, y al notar que Haru lo miraba fijamente, su sonroje aumento aún más, y su corazon a paltpitar más más y más rápido, haiendo surgir en la mente de Yuki una pregunta: esto late tanto tan rápido, me pregunto ¿cuándo se saldrá?

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Pero finalmente, para sorpresa de Yuki, su corazón no exploto, ni tampoco se salio, permaneció allí en su pecho, latiendo fuertemente, como lo hacía ahora, en ese preciso momento, mientras Haru se encontraba ahí a su lado, proporcionándole caricias que hacían estremecer todo su cuerpo, ¿Por que producían ese efecto en él, no lo sabía, paso sus manos por el cuello de Haru y se aferro a el, ¿Por qué lo hacían reaccionar así,-Por que Haru- se escaparon esas palabras por sus labios, sin que lo notase. Haru, que estaba recorriendo el blanquecino cuello de Yuki a besos, dejo su labor, parando abruptamente. Yuki frunció el ceño, abriendo los ojos (off: lo estaba disfrutándoos -)

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto, intentando no parecer molesto, cosa que no logro.

-Yuki... ¿Estas enojado?

-N-no... ¿Por qué?- respondió Yuki nervioso ante la sonrisa de Haru.

-Oh. Hay que regresar a la sala de clases- sentenció (off: Oo Haru diciendo eso...) sonriendo ante la cara de frustración que le ponía Yuki, quien al parecer no se quería ir a su salón...

-Si, claro, tienes razón- dijo con desgano y una desilusión MUY mal disimulada. (Off: al parecer Haru tiene algo planeado k.o.)

-Yuki, parece que no te quieres ir- confirmo Haru, haciendo sonrosar a más no poder a Yuki (off: ¡¡lo sabia! o')- Si no te quieres ir solo dímelo- susurro de una manera muy provocativa acercándose a Yuki, quedando a solo unos milímetros de su boca, para luego apropiarse nuevamente de ella, volviendo a sentir un mar de sensaciones dentro de todo su cuerpo, Yuki entrecerró los ojos, también lo estaba disfrutando y sentía otra vez renacer el sentimiento de "deseo" dentro de su ser. Haru profundizo aún más el beso, recostándose encima de Yuki, quien ahora tenía sus ojos violáceos completamente cerrados, entregándose completamente a ese beso. El beso poco a poco, paso de ser uno delicado y puro a uno más profundo, pasional y lleno de deseo. Habían iniciado una batalla en la cual, bien sabían, no habría ganador. Yuki entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar un gemido de deseo, mientras que Haru, exploraba su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por su espalda, recorriéndola con sus dedos, se pregunto si estaría bien llegar más allá, duda que se disipo de inmediato. Yuki había abierto completamente sus ojos, sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando, y de haber escapado ese sonido (gemido) de sus labios, nunca le había pasado aquello, nunca había estado así con alguien, se sentía extraño, fuera de sí, ¡el no era así, se levanto, con un rostro en estado de Shock, ¿Qué había sido aquello?¿Qué le pasaba?- muchas dudas rodeaban su cabeza, y se estaba empezando a sentir mal, mareado- ¿Qué estaba pasando?- se pregunto, mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la palma de su mano, mientras iba descendiendo.

Haru recogió rápidamente ese cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo, y comenzó a inundarle un sentimiento de culpa, había llegado MUY lejos, eso era al parecer, demasiado para Yuki, demasiado pronto...- pensó- había actuado muy rápido, había hecho mal. Volvió a contemplar el rostro de Yuki, _Que lindo eres...eres hermoso Yuki..._-pensó, también se veía muy lindo desmayado, pero que estuviera desmayado... eso no era algo bueno.

Lo tomo lentamente y con mucha delicadeza, procurando no lastimar al desmayado, Haru lo llevo a la enfermería, lo recostó en la camilla y al rato se despertó, haciendo pensar al ojigris _Rayos...Yuki, que caprichoso, no te despertaste en todo el camino del baño a la enfermería y te despiertas ahora, ahora que te acabo de colocar en la camilla... _- Ah, pero que importa...no me puedo enojar contigo- susurro inconscientemente el chico de cabello bicolor.

-Ah- se quejo Yuki tocándose la cabeza, y mirando con una expresión de niñito en plena rabieta a Haru, con cara de _Mira tu lo que me pasó por tu culpa_, Haru se puso a reír ante esa cara, cosa que hizo a Yuki molestarse aún más, iba a decir algo, pero para su sorpresa Haru se le adelanto.

-Hey Yuki, no me mires con esa cara, que yo no te obligue a nada...- Sentenció Haru. Yuki se enrojeció, lo que él, lo que Haru decía era verdad, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no lo habían forzado a nada, incluso el correspondió al beso, al abrazo,..e incluso, incluso coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haru, se toco la cabeza, esa situación lo estaba afectando de mala forma...

- Yuki- susurro Haru con preocupación, sentándose a un costado de la camilla, se acerco más, Yuki lo esquivo pensando que lo iba a besar, pero Haru se volvió a acercar, demostrándole que esas no eran sus intenciones, Haru coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de Yuki, estaba algo caliente, pero solo un poco, luego comenzo a subir, hasta llegar a esa plateada cabellera, en donde comenzo a proporcionarle caricias, acariciando esos suaves cabellos. Yuki se acerco más, dejando reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Haru, en donde coloco una de sus manos, cerro los ojos, era tan extraño, estar así, con Haru, era extraño, pero qeu bien se sentia, nunca se había sentido tan bien.

-Haru- dijo en apenas un susurro

-Dime Yuki...¿Estas molesto... conmigo?- Yuki negó, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro. Haru sonrió con cara de ¡¡uffi!

Haru volvio a acercar su rostro al de Yuki, quien levantaba su cabeza, sus miradas fijas, sumergidas la una en la otra, sus corazones latiendo agitadamente, a más no poder, sus cabellos entrelazandose el uno con el otro, y sus labios uniendose en un ansiado beso, en donde ambos lo aceptaban, ninguno pondria queja alguna, ambos se querian, no, más bien dicho se amaban, se deseaban (off: dicen que los que se aman se desean. xd, por eso las parejas siempre estan pegadas al una a la otra.xd ¡Que Kawai!). Profundizaron más aquel beso, Yuki, relajo todo su cuerpo, Haru lo sostubo. Y en eso estaban cuando una figura, conocida para ambos entro por la puerta, mientras que otra iba acercandose a gran velocidad.

La primera figura, se quedo estática, boquiabierta, aquella escena, que ahora presenciaba, era algo, que en realidad no se esperaba, jamás en su vida había visto a dos hombres besarse, y con tanta pasión... En tanto que esta figura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la otra entro muy animosamente...

-KYA... oye, oye Tohru, ¿Qué te pasa?- al no recibir respuesta se volteo para alcanzar a divisar la escena que había dejado estatica a su amiga, él, a diferencia de ella, no se iba a quedar estatico, para nada, al contrario...Comenzo a saltar de un lado para otro, ahora moviendose en dirección a "la bella pareja" -Haru...Yuki- dijo emocionado- Que malo Haaruu, ¿Por qué no me contaste que Yuki y tú eran pareja?

-Hola Momiyi- saludo Yuki muy nervioso, y mucho más sonrosado de lo que nunca había estado (off: Kya...¡cuidado Yuki, dicen que el sonrose es porque se calienta la sangre, que tal si se te quema la cara, noup, no puedo permitirlo... ò.ó)- ¿Qué haces aqui?-pregunto

-Mm. venía para aca porque la profesora me dijo que buscara a Haru, ¡Que todavía nmo llegaba, y ya veo porque- dijo con una sonrisa inocente, pero con palabras no muy inocentes.

-Ho-Honda...- murmuro Yuki al notar la precencia de la castaña (off: pobre Tohru, recien la ve u.u)- Honda-san- murmura, levantandose de la camilla, corriendo para ver el estado de la castaña, quien comienza a moverse, mientras que Haru y Momiyi intercambiaban palabras. ( -Oye, oye Haru, ¿Desde cuándo estan juntos?- pregunto curioso el conejo - Dime, dime- insistio )-Honda...¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Yuki con preocupación ( -¡Haru!- insistio Momiyi- No te lo diré- respondió Haru, quien queria hacer sufrir al conejo con la curiosidad- Dime, o si no le cuento a Kyo y a Shi-san ). Yuki y Haru dirigieron una mirada en un comienzo atemorisada, _¿Lo haria? ¿De verdad se atreveria a contarlo...?_ (off. parecen recien casados.xd), y de la mirada de temor, ambos cambiaron a una mirada fulminante

-NI TE ATREVAS- sentenciaron ambos, en un tono que provoco bastante miendito al pobre conejo (off: igual es tu culpa Momiyi-kun) que decidio que era mejor callar.

En eso se les acerco la castaña con una de sus tipicas sonrisas maternales (off: ¿maternales?...)- Sohma-kun...Hatsuharu-san, regresemos a la sala de clases o si no, los van a castigar- dijo con mucha preocupación. Yuki la miro con car de sorpresa, no tenía conciencia alguna de en que momento habían tocado para entrar al salon de clases (off: como la iba a tener si estaba disfrutando de un lindo beso con Haru...¿Un beso puede ser lindo...? o.o sip, yo creo...). Minetras que Yuki pensaba, y Momiyi sonreia contento de que sus dos primos estubieran juntos, Tohru y Haru estaban conversando...

-Hatsuharu-san...- dijo Tohru feliz- ¿recuerdas aquel día?

-¿Aquel día...?

- Si, hubo un día en que Yuki se enfermo, con fiebre, y tu me confesaste que había sido tu primer amor, y que te gustaba mucho...

-Si..., si lo recuerdo...

-¡¡Me alegro mucho de que ahora esten juntos!- sentencio la castaña

- Oh, vaya. Gracias...

-Eh. Honda-san... -menciono Yuki- Por favor no le digas de esto a nadie...

-Eh. ¿Por qué Yuki?- cuestiono Haru

- ¿Por qué?...pues porque...No quiero ni imaginar como me molestaria Kyo si lo supiera, me molestaria día y noche, durante todo el resto de los días de mi vida- _No lo quiero ni imaginar..., no quiero imaginar las cosas que me diria...-Ah, tu no hables Rata asquerosay homosexual... -Y yo que te molestaba que eras una niñita, vaya, inconscientemente tenía Razón...Jajajajaja..._

-Hey Yuki, no es para tanto- comento Haru, salvandolo de esos pensamientos tan traumantes.

- Ah. Creo que tienes razón..., Bueno Honda...

-Claro Souma-kun, no le dire a nadie, así como he guardado el secreto de que son naguales, conservare el de ustedes- sentencio con una cara de ¡Lo haré!.

-Um. Yo tampoco diré nada- comento Momiyi, incorporandose

-Gracias- dijo Yuki con una bella sonrisa

Y asi transcurrienron las calses sin ningun problema, y todos se fueron a sus hogares.

Había algo que inquietaba a Hatsuharu Souma y no le permitia dormir, había algo muy importante que no había hecho y se maldecia por ello, pero, ya qeu no podía hoy, lo haría mañana... Eso sería lo mejor. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro _¿Y por qué esperar hasta mañana?...¿Por qué no hacerlo hoy?...¿O será mejor mañana...?_

Cuando Yuki, Tohru y Kyo habían entrado a la casa se encontrarian con una "bella sorpresa" que les había preparado Shigure (off: bueno para mi si sería una bella sorpresa)

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...

**Comentarios**

Contestación de reviews...¿esta permitido?o.o, en fin:

Yuu Kleiyu: descuida, si no puedes dejar reviews, -, de todas maneras me siento mucho muy agradecida con tu apoyo, arigatou gozaimassu (leve inclinación, en señal de agradecimiento), respecto a tu review -en hotmail.xd, no crean que invento-, disculpa, pero es que es divertido dejarlos con intrigas -, feliz de que tu tambien seas fanatica (dijiste eso o.o) de YukixHaru, es que hacen una bella pareja (al menos lo harian v.v), estoy segura de que te va a gustar lo que escribi en este capitulo.xd, disfrutalo (enjoy this). Tambien te queria agradecer que me quieras promocionar el fic, arigatou.Y lo más importante, gracias por ser tú, me agradas un montón, me gusta como eres conmigo...-, gracias por tu apoyo..., me gusta que me apures y me retes..., es divertido. -. Bye-bye y cuidate un montón

l: Tambien quiero agradecer a por dejar tu review, arigato (again), procurare no crear cosas que no se entiendan, me dio risa eso de tu investigación, de que demoraba aprox. 15 min, y yo puse 7h, pero no era eso lo que queria colocar, lo que pasa es que Haru se levanto a las 10 am, pero Kyo y Yuki, estan discutiendo desde las 3:30 pm, disculpa el mal entendido, gomen. Sip, le echare ganas, gracias, espero mejorar...gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capitulo y no le encuentres otra incoherencia, -', es que soy incoherente... gomen...v.v

Nme: Gracias por tu review, sip, espero que me ilumine. xd (jajaja...o). Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que te guste este capitulo tambien. xd.

**Datos**

El pingüino, me refiero al peluche de pingüino que Haru le regala a Yuki en el capitulo 2 (Shopping´s Day).

"una gran carga en tu espalda", es una especie de dicho.

se refiere a la ropa que le dio Ayame-sama

Haru Oscuro (dark haru), es una especie de cambio de personalidad que tiene Haru, desde pequeño era en mayor cantidad, pero desde que conocio a Yuki, se fue normalizando (haían intentado sus padres que controlara la ira, y por eso lo llevaron a aprender karate donde Shishio). Haru cuando esta en su versión oscura, se dedica a cortejar a las chicas, a pelear con los hombres, y a seducir a Yuki, principalmente.

Sip, Haru le dice muchas cosas a Yuki, y no las quise anotar todas. xd

Estado de SHOCK, es cuando las personas quedan paralizadas porque sufren unas emociones muy fuertes, por ejemplo.

"Cara de uffi", es la cara que cooca la gente cuando se les quita un problema (off: yo y mis incoherencias.xd), cuando suspiran, etc, cara de alivio

Kawai, significa tierno, lindo, en japonés.

Naguales, los miembros del juunishi (de los Sohma) son naguales, ya que se transforman en animales.

Bueno eso es por ahora, espero que les haya sido útil, xd, creo que puse cosas en porque no tenía nada que colocar en mi sección de datitos, y eso fue deprimente..., es por eso que desde la mitad (más o menos) empiezan a apraecer las palabras en ...

**Agradecimientos**

1º- A todas las personas que leen my history

2º- A todas las personas que me dejan sus Reviews (reviews...reviews...xd -) (en especial a Yuu Kleiyu, ¡arigatou, siempre lees mis caps.)

3º- A mi prima Ritsuka-Yagami

4º- A todos a quienes les gusta Fru-Ba

5º- A todos a quienes les gusta el yaoi ¡¡¡VIVA EL YAOI!

Los quiero mucho, cuidense todos..., les tengo dos sorpresitas para el proximo capitulo, espero que les gusten.xd, y les dejo esta pregunta: ¿Qué creen que son las sorpresas que les tengo, a ver si alguien acierta. xd - y les apremio con algo, no sep.

xd: Si, es un hecho que no tengo sentido de lo proporcional...¡ESTE CAPITULO ES MUCHO MÁS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS DOS.xd!

So...Matta nee!

Bye-bye, Nos leemos (en un tiempo muy muy cercano...Jajaaja, xd, no se ser terrorifica. ¬ ¬ xd)


	4. Surprise, Love confetion

GENERAL

**Autor:**Yuki-Souma

**Género:**Shonen Ai

**Anime:**Fruits Basket

**Tema:**HaruxYuki

ADVERTENCIA:

Si eres homófobico, retirate por favor (off: sip, no quiero que me demanden porque queden con problemas psicologicos, o transtornados por mi culpa, ¿Puede pasar eso? -'). La historia que vas a leer a continuacion es **Shonen Ai **, con esto ya están doblemente advertidos y si no me hacen caso y son homofobicos, no es mi culpa lo que les llegue a pasar. Ahora, recibo cordialmente, con una reverencia y con los brazos abiertos, a todas las personas que gustan del yaoi, o les gusta esta bella pareja, entonces Willkommen (Bienvenidos. Alemán.xd)

INTRODUCCIÓN

Gut, Gut (Bien, bien), ¿Cómo han estado, espero que bien, bueno, aqui les hago entrega del 4º capitulo de AI NO YUME, espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores, como ya les había anticipado, les tengo dos sorpresas, o más bien regalos, espero que les gusten, me gustaría darles algo mejor, pero, lo siento, es un regalo dentro de la historia, sobre la historia..., disculpen si los ilusione, _gnade_ (perdón), pero, igual creo que les va a gustar, es un lindo regalo sorpresa...

Importante

( ): Las palabras que están dentro de un parentesís, tienen dos sentidos, el primero, es explicar un suceso/situación que ocurre dentro de la historia, el segundo sentido se diferencia en llevar dentro una palabra (off:), lo cual indica que es un comentario mio.

_xxxxxx:_ Las palabras en cursiva, indican los pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Lo que aparece en el doble parentesís, son los hechos/sucesos que ocurren en el mismo tiempo que ocurre otra cosa, por lo general son cosas graciosas (off: Bueno eso he hecho hasta ahora en el doble parentesís, solo cosas graciosas, al menos a mi punto de vista)

MAYÚSCULA: Las palbras en mayúscula son los gritos de un personaje.

"...": Las palabras entre comillas, son expresiones.

Gut (bueno), eso sería todo, al menos por ahora. xd

Disclaimer

Los personajes que aparecen dentro de esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de Natsuki-Takaya-sama, la autora del manga de Fruits Basket, y tambien, aunque en menor importancia, de la editorial, y los creadores del anime. En fin, pero esta historia es mia al 100, (-, ¿Qué pensaria Natsuki-sama al respecto?¿Le gustaria la historia?..). En fin, Gracias Natsuki-sma, arigato por haber creado este maravilloso manga.xd

Gut,Gut, después de todo este discurso, afganen! (comencemos). Saa Ikimasho..

Ai no Yume Strike IV: _Surprise!...Love´s Confetion...one Compromise_

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...¡Muy Buenos Días!- saludo animosamente la serpiente (Ja, Ayame-sama)

-¡¡¡KYA, NO ES CIERTO, ¡Esta es una pesadilla!-grito intranquilo Kyo

-¡Que grosero Kyonkichi-kun, no es esa forma de tratar a un invitado

-INVITADO...-susurro de manera macabra y con una mirada que daba miedo Kyo, mirando a Shigure, quien solo puso una cara nerviosa

-Jajajaja...ja, ¡A que es una linda sorpresa!-comentó nervioso Shigure

- Oye tu, Baka neko, párate del suelo que no nos dejas pasar...

-Kyo-kun...-susurro preocupada Tohru, ayudando a Kyo a levantarse, observandolo con preocupación, mientras que Kyo muramuraba incoherencias...

-Me debilito...¿por qué esta aqui?...maldito shigure...él me hace, me debilita...

-¡Oh, Yuki, mi adorado hermano, ven acercate, te ven a saludar a tu perfecto, hermoso y adorado hermano

Yuki suspiro aproximandose mientras que Ayame y Shigure lo esperaban con una radiante sonrisa (sip, con rosas de fondo, y despidiendo luminosidad.xd)

-Hola- saludo Yuki

-¡Qué frio Yuki!- le reto Ayame- Pero, bueno, bueno, Te traje algo...-comento Ayame mientras que buscaba en una bolsa de su tienda que traia, Yuki le obsevaba con curiosidad, sin despegar un ojo de Ayame, se preguntaba ¿Qué le habria traído su hermano?- ¡Aquí esta!- sentenció Ayame, volteandose a Yuki, quien lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa ¿De verdad eso era para el?...era un bello kimono, pero estaba demasiado grande como para ser de él...- Toma Gure-san

- Oh. Aya...luz de mi vida...me alegra mucho el saber que aún sigas pensando tanto en mi...

- Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo? Gure-san...Yo siempre pensaré en ti, no hables así, que hieres mi corazón...¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarme de ti?...

-Oh, Aya, siempre alegras mi triste corazón, no se quew haría sin ti..., Veo que aún no olvidas todas las noches de pasión que hemos vivido juntos

Oh. Gure-san, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlas?

-Ah.- suspiro Yuki tocándose la cabeza con la palma de su mano, eso era cargante- ¿Pueden cortarla con eso?

-Ioshi- exclamaron Shigure y Ayame, levantando su pulgar y uniendolos al mismo tiempo.

_Creo que no me estan escuchando..._-pensó exhausto Yuki, suspirando.

Después de todo el alboroto que se había producido en la noche, Todos se fueron a dormir muy exhaustos, en especial un neko anranjado que se sentía mal con la prescencia de una serpiente gris, que habia llegado a la casa, quien, junto con un perro negro, se le hacian insoportables...

**Next Day**

¡Oh, Yuki, mi querido hermanito-exclamo Ayame- Cierto, que ayer estaba buscando lo que te traje...-recordó, mientras indagaba en la bolsa, era una bolsa pequeña, y Yuki se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía meter coss ahí?- Oh. ¡Aquí esta!- exclamo Ayame volteandose, mostarndole a Yuki un lindo vestido rosado _Eso..esa cosa, Ayame...no habrá_

-E-Eso es...¿Es para mi?- preguntó Yuki

- No, no Yuki. - respondio Ayame-¡Oh, Yuki! ¡no sabía que te gustaban estos trajes, ¡DEBERÍAS VISTAR MI TIENDA! ( -Yo no...-intento explicar Yuki- Yo no... ), PODRÍAS VER TODA LA ROPA, ME DIRÍAS CUAL TE GUSTA, Y YO, TU QUERIDO HERMANO TE LA REGALARÍA POR SUPUESTO ( -Yo no...yo no...- murmuraba Yuki ), JA JA JAJAJA...

- ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!-gritó Yuki, sobresaltado por la insistencia de Ayame, su hermano

-Ya, ya Yuki, Que no te de pena..., anda Ototo-kun, que te vas a poner viejo de enojarte tanto

-Si me pongo viejo, va a ser tu culpa...-sentenció Yuki- Y no es que em da pena, es que...

-Anda Yuki, Que no te de pena...

- Es que...

- descuida Yuki, que tu querido hermano no le dirá esto a nadie...

- ¿Pero que dices?...mira, yo no...-Yuki se detubo en seco ( -¿Hatori?- Habló Ayame, quien había sacado su móvil ), Yuki se sobresalto y corrio a arrevatar el móvil de las manos de su hermano.

- Yuki, ¿Qué haces?

- ¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME DE UNA VEZ?- preguntó Yuki alterado, interpretando el silencio de Ayame como un sí, respiro ondo- Me refiero a si ¿esa cosa es para mi?- pregunto apuntando el vestido rosa con un dedo (el indice. xd).

-Ah, no Yuki- respondió con una sonrisa- Eso no es para ti, eso es para Tohru, la flor de esta casa...- respondió Ayame, mientras que Yuki suspiraba, feliz de que se hubiera aclarado esa molesta situación.

- Aya... gracias ¡esta hermoso!- comento agradecido Shigure, quien llevaba el kimono que le había dado Ayame, quien tambien había intentado hablar desde hace un buen rato (off: Pobre Shigure...), sin tener muy buenos resultados...

-Oh, Gure-san, me alegro de que te haya gustado, lo hice con todo el corazón...

-Eso explica el que sea tan lindo, ya que es obra de tus bellas manos y lo hiciste con el amor que sientes por mi...

-Ah- se quejo de nuevo Yuki, _Esto va a ser eterno..._- pensó, mientras que Ayame y Shigure comenzaban de nuevo con sus escenas romanticas. Los observo un tiempo, se d3ecían cosas bonitas, aunque eran demasiado exagerados, decian cosas demasiado poeticas, y lo decian de forma muy sobreactuada, _Ah, y que demonios me importa esto..., no mew importa en lo más minimo..._

-Bien, esperame Gure-san, déjame buscar lo que le traje a Yuki...- Shigure asintio mientras que Ayame bvuscaba dentro de su bolsa.- Oh. ¡Aquí esta!- Yuki miro con curiosidad, comenzando a acercarse. Era un traje muy lindo, bueno, más bien, una linda combinación. El traje constaba de un pantalon apretado de color negro, una cahqueta morada corta con pelos de fantasía en el cuello y en las mangas, se abrochaba al lado, ademas, le había traido un pijama de zorrito con cola incluida (¡¡que kawai!), todo muy lindo. Yuki se acerco más a Ayame y se lo agradeció, regalandole una bella sonrisa.

-Gracias, ¡esta muy lindo todo!- sentenció muy alegre, Ayame tambien sonrió, últimamente se estaban llevando mucho mejor y aquel muro que los dividía estaba desvaneciendose cada vez más.

-Me alegro de que te hayan gustado

-¿Los hiciste tú?- preguntó Yuki curioso

- Si, es por ello que me alegra que te gusten...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Rió Ayame animadamente, y Yuki tambien río.

Mientras tanto, alguien se encontraba pensando mientras caminaba por las calles del centro de Japón, en ¿Cómo podría solucionar su problema, en verdad había sido un tonto, pensaba- _¡Que tonto fui, esto debio haber sido lo primero que tenía que hacer..., pero en fin, si no lo hice antes lo puedo hacer ahora..._-pensó mientras seguia caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro, _Seguro que se pondrá feliz...aun que tal vez no..._

En la casa de Shigure Souma todo era un caos otra vez. Kyo buscandole la pelea a Yuki, Tohru se había dormido y ahora preparaba el desayuno lo más rápido posible, Shigure y Ayame hablaban y hablaban, y de vez en cuando, Ayame le hablaba a Hatori.

-Nos vamos- dijieron de repente Yuki y Kyo al unisono.

-P-Pero aun no toman desayuno...-menciono Tohru con preocupación

-Ya no hay tiempo Honda-san- explico Yuki

- Esta bien vamonos entonces- decidio la castaña

-¡Adios!- se despidieron los tres

-Cuidense...- se despidio Ayame

-Si, y cuidado con el asesino no vaya a aparecer en su regreso a casa...- comentó Shigure, intentando asustarlos.

Las clases transcurrian como de costumbre, no había nada fuera de lo normal, pero para Yuki, no estaba todo bien..., Haru no había asistido a clases aquel día, y fue por ello que se le pasaron por su cabeza, miles de ideas que eran todo, menos positivas, buscando el por qué de la ausencia de Haru. _Haru...no ha llegado, no asistió hoy a clases... ¿Qué le habrá pasado?¿Estará bien?...¿Se habrá encontrado con el asesino, no, no quiero ni pensarlo, ese hombre luego de asesinar, descuartiza a sus victimas, no...no quiero pensar en ello...¿Pero Por qué no vino hoy,¿Se veía bien en lo que le he visto, ayer estaba bien..., No lo comprendo...¿Qué te estará pasando ahora Haru...?...por favor, por favor, que estes bien, por favor..._- pensaba y pensaba, lo mismo una y otra vez, olvidandose de todo, solo él, solo él, sólo Haru era el que ocupaba toda su cabeza, era el dueño, amo y señor de todos sus pensamientos..., sólo Haru, sólo él

Regresaron a la casa, y Yuki continuaba prweguntandose ¿Qué le había pasado a Haru, no le gustaba ir a la casa principal, pero...por él, por Haru lo haría, y lo iba a hacer, claro que después de haberse cambiado de ropa. Se colocaría la ropa que le había dado Ayame, era muy linda, y se preguntaba si a Haru le gustaría esa vestimenta...

Llegarón a la casa de Shigure, y Yuki les comentó que iba a salir y que no sabía a que hora iria a regresar, y tambien les pidió que no los esperaran para tomar once. Así fue como se fue en dirección a la casa principal y en el camino se encontro con Haru, quien llevaba ropa de calle y unos paquetes en ambas manos, que lo observaba con sorpresa.

-Vaya, una persona muy parecida a Yuki esta entrando a la casa...

-¡Haru...!- exclamo Yuki sin poder evitar un sonrose en su blanquecina piel

-Oh. De verdad eras tu Yuki...-

-Si. Haru, soy yo- respondio cerrando los ojos, con una cara de "Que no es obvio"

-Es que es muy extraño verte por aquí...- le respondió Haru a una pregunta que Yuki no había planteado.- Dime...¿Qué te hizo venir hasta aqui?...- Yuki se sonroso ante la pregunta, mientras pensaba _Es por ti Haru, ine por tí, sólo por ti...Porque te quiero, porque me preocupas..._- ¿Te mando a llamar Akito?- preguntó Haru

-No no es nada de eso...

- ¿No? Entonces... ¿Por qué...?

-Porque...- comenzó, sonrosandose, mientras su piel tomaba un toque rosado en sus mejillas

-Uhm...¿Por qué Yuki, te hice una pregunta

-Porque, como no te ví en la escuela...yo quería saber...quería saber como te encuentras Haru, quería saber si estabas bien...- termino de responder, muy sonrosado.

-Si Yuki..., Yo estoy bien...

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Yuki

-De verdad- respondió Haru

-Me alegra oir eso- agrego Yuki con una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio. (off: sip y con cara de uffi)

-_¡Que bueno!_- penso Haru-_Me alegra ver como él tambien se preocupa por mi..._

-AH. ¿Haru?

-Dime

-¿Qué traes allí?- pregunto Yuki curioso, acercando su cabeza a la bolsa, intentando visualizar algo.

-Ah, nada importante- respondio Haru

-¿Nada importante?...

- Si, no es nada importante Yuki

-Ah

-¿Yuki, te gustaría salir conmigo?¿Quieres?- pregunto Haru

-¿Salir contigo?

-Si, ¿a donde te gustaría ir?

-No sep..

-¿Qué tal ir al cine...?

-Si, ¡seria estupendo!- respondio emocionado

-De verdad te gustaría

-Si me gustaría mucho

-Bien, esperame aquí afuera...

-Esta bien

-No te vayas...

-Esta bien. no me voy a ir...- respondió Yuki divertido..., pensando _¿A donde me podría ir?¿Por qué me quedria ir si lo que más deseo es estar junto a ti?..._ (off: parece que ya reconoció sus sentimientos) _...Esa es la verdad, yo quiero estar contigo, y esto es porque te amo, ahora lo se, y no me confundire otra vez, nunca, nunca..., nunca más..._

-Bien no tardaré mucho- dijo Haru, antes de desaparecer tras las puertas de la casa Souma.

- Yo aquí te espero...- susurro Yuki al aire, y éste se las llevo con el viento hasta Haru, quien sonrió.

Haru entro a su habitación, depositando sobre la cama ambos paquetes y sonriendo a la vez. Fue entonces que miro hacia su repisa en dirección a la cámara fotografica,se acerco a la repisa y la tomo _No tengo ninguna fotografía de una salida con Yuki, juntos, sería bueno sacar fotos..._, la tomo y regreso corriendo hasta donde estaba Yuki, quien estaba apoyado en el muro de la casa principal, agitando sus piernas, una primero y luego la otra lentamente, le parecia que se veía muy infantil, y ¿por qué no decirlo, tambien muy tierno, tomo la camara, y sacó una fotografia. Yuki se volteo para encontrarse con una sonrisa en el rostro de Haru, quien pensaba: _Si, la foto salió muy bien..._

-Bien, ¿nos vamos Yuki?- dijo de repente Haru

-Sip...

Y así se fueron caminando, uno al lado del otro, conversando de cualquier cosa, sólo por la necesidad de oir la voz del otro, en eo iban cuando Haru detubo su andar, mirando a Yuki con sorpresa.

-OH, Yuki...- dijo Haru con preocupación en su voz

-¿Qué ..?¿Qué pasa?¿Tengo algo...?- preguntó preocupado mirandose, primero su parte delantera y luego su parte trasera.

-No, no tienes nada... es sólo que

-¿Sólo que...?-consultó Yuki

-Solo que...- comenzó Haru, cerrando los ojos -Te ves hermoso con este traje...

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Yuki feliz de que le hubiera gustado y sonrosado a la vez por el cumplido- Me lo hizo mi hermano...

-¿Te lo hizo Ayame?

-Sip

-De verdad es muy bueno confeccionando ropas- comentó Haru. Yuki asintió.

-Oye Haru...¿Qué pelicula vamos a ver?- pregunto Yuki, mientras se iban acercando al cine

-Mn...- medito Haru, mientras que Yuki lo observaba esperando una respuesta- Pues no se - respondió Haru

- -', Bueno, después elegimos una... -menciono Yuki

-Si...

Ya se encontraban en el interior del cine esos dos apuestos chicos -que atraían más de una mirada- que miraban la cartelera de peliculas y los videos que promocionaban la pelicula.

- ¿Qué tal esa?- pregunto Haru, apuntando hacia una pelicula de nombre "Moon Child" (off: les suena -)

- Si me gustaría verla, dicen que aparece un vampiro, y es de acción...- argumento Yuki

-Bien, entonces veamos esa...

-Bien, vamos- respondió Yuki, caminando en dirección a la caja de ventas, pero Haru lo cogió por la espalda

-Yuki...tú ve a la fila, yo pagare las entradas...

-Pero...

-Shh- susurro Haru- yo las compro, tú ve a la fila Yuki

-Bueno- desistió Yuki

Así Haru se dirisó a la caja y Yuki se dirigio hacia la fila, la cuál era muy larga, como notó, al parecer esos actores eran famosos, escuchaba continuamente el nombre Gackt y Hyde...( -A mi me gusta Hyde, es tan lindo-chillo una, -Ah callate- murmuro un chico- más lindo es Gackt, Gackt es hermoso, -Callaté tú, Hyde canta más lindo que tú Gackt, -¿Qué dices? Gackt es mil veces mejor que ese...RECONOCELO-murmuro una chica-Gackt canta mejor que Hyde ), _entonces... son cantantes..._-pensó Yuki -Qué lástima-murmuro por lo bajo- Yo nunca los he escuchado...hablan tan bien de ellos, ¿cantarán tan bien?- continuo murmurando, y sus murmullos fueron escuchado, y muchas chicas se le empezaron a acercar

-¿QUÉ?¿De verdad nunca los has escuchado?-pregunto una chica

-N-No...-respondió Yuki

-Te has perdido la mitad de tu vida- comento otra chica

-Eh

-Pero si son muy conocidos...¿Cómo no los has escuchado?- pregunto otra chica

-N.

-Toma- dijo otra chica más, poniendole unos audifonos.- Mira ese es Gackt...- Yuki se puso a escuchar, cantaba muy bien, y era una canción que no sabía porque, pero le provocaba una profunda tristeza- Ese tema es Mizerable- comentó la chica

-Mizerable...- susurro Yuki. Mizerable (off: sip, mizerable...), ese tema era como el se sentía, Miserable, atrapado con la maldición de la familia Souma, él se sentía miserable, desde pequeño se sentía así, miserable, desde que Akito lo torturaba, como su hermano le había dado la espalda, como su madre lo había utlizado para tener un mayor "estatus" (off: por así decirle) dentro de la familia... ese tema, era muy lindo y muy triste...y él se identificaba con el...

-¿Te gustó?-pregunto la chica. Yuki asintió moviendo la cabeza. En eso aparecio otra chica que le quito los audifonos y le coloco otros (y por suerte hasta ahora ninguna lo ha tocado...) 

-Mira, este es Hyde...- dijo la chica, seleccionando el tema- Este es Forbidden Lover, es de cuando el estaba en L Àrc-en-ciel- le explico. _Forbidden Lover..._-penso Yuki, tambien era un tema muy lindo...ahora comprendía el porque hablaban tan bien de ambos cantantes...

-Dime...- dijo una chica- ¿Cuál te gusta más?¿Hyde o Gackt?- preguntó

-No sabría decirlo...son demasiado distintos...- respondío Yuki. En eso llego Haru, al cual no le agrado para nada que SU Yuki estubiera rodeado de tantas mujeres, ya era bastante con el tonto fanclub que tenía en la escuela. En eso llegó el encargado que empezo a abrir la entrega de entradas y -por suerte para las chicas- todas se fueron nuevamente a sus lugares en la fila, dejando a Yuki solo.

-¿Qué querían?¿Te estaban molestando?-pregunto Haru, tomando a Yuki por los hombros

-N-No...- respondió Yuki

-¡¡¡Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi...!- comenzarón a gritar las chicas de negro que estaban detrás de ellos animosamente, se veían terrorificas, sus ojos brillaban...Y Yuki sintió mucho miedo, haciendose hacía atrás, dode fue abrasado por un Haru.

- ¡¡Kya!¡¡Que se besen!- gritaban una y otra vez, cada vez más fuertes _Están locas..._-pensó Yuki, Haru, a su vez, sonreía, esa situación lo estaba emocionando...

-¿Quieren que lo bese?- preguntó Haru animosamente, dejando boquiabierto a Yuki.

-¡¡Ahh! ¡¡Sí, sí besalo!- le pedían a gritos

-...Entonces- susurro Haru acercando sus labios a los de Yuki, atrayendolo más a sí, con un brazo en la espalda de Su Yuki, quien estaba MUY sonrosado por la situación.

-Haru...-susurro Yuki, alejandose, pero Haru lo tomo por el mentón, lo acerco hacia si y ...¡Lo beso!

-¡¡KYA, ¡¡Qué Kawai!- gritaban unas

-¡¡Yaoi, Yaoi!- gritaban otras y otros fans de el Yaoi.

-¡¡Gravitation, Gravitation!- gritaban otras (off. eso va en honor a mis amigas, que cuando mis amigos hacen escenas yaoi, gritan : GRAVITATION una y otra vez. xd)

El beso termino, por falta de aire, dejando a la luz a un Yuki con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas, y a un Haru que lo miraba sonriente, pero la cara de tranquilidad de Yuki cambio rapidamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se quejó (off: ¬ ¬ , disfruta el beso y ahora se viene a quejar...)

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que todos sepan que eres mio?- pregunto con una sonrisa sensual, sew veía muy atractivo, Yuki volteó la cabeza, para evitar que con esa mirada doblegara su mente y le quitara el enojo.

-Yo no...¡yo no soy tuyo!- se quejo infantilmente Yuki, sin mirarlo a la cara

-Yuki... tu eres mio...-corrigió Haru, (off: lo estoy haciendo muy Iori...)

-No, no es cierto no lo soy - se quejo como en plena pataleta

-Yuki...

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin real fuerza ni enojo en su voz, no se podía enojar con él.

-¿Tu me amas?- preguntó haciendolo sonrosar- ¿Me amas...Yuki?-volvió a preguntar

-Ah...Haru...yo...si...-respondió suavemente Yuki, para sorpresa de Haru, Una Muy Bella sorpresa por cierto... 

-Entonces, no te molestes Yuki- agrego Haru feliz, mientras que Yuki lo abrasaba y comenzaba a golpear sin verdadera fuerza el pecho de haru con sus puños...

-¡Eres malo, ¡Eres malo, ¡Haru...Haru tonto!- se quejaba como un niñito pequeño, con lágrimas en sus ojos violeta, le molestaba que lo hubiera besado porquer se lo habían pedido simplemente, como si fuera un juguete, como si no importara y tambien era un "Haru tonto"por besarlo frente a toda esa gente...

Haru le acaricio los cabellos abrasandolo, tranquilizandolo, y siguio haciendolo9, después de que la rabieta había llegado a su fin. Despues de ello entraron sin más pormenores al cine a ver "Moon Child" (Niño de la luna.).

Dentro del cine estaba frio, así que Haru se quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, para así, con ella poder abrigar a Yuki.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó al nezumi

-¿Haru...?

-Dime...Yuki

-Pontéla, te vas a resfriar...-Le sugirió preocupado

-Esta bien, yo no me resfrío...- Su Yuki, su querido Yuki se preocupaba por él,_No quieres que me resfries, yo te preocupo, pero prefiero estar resfriado y muriendome de frio, antes de que tu sientas un poco de frío, nunca te quiero ver triste, enfermo, ni frío Yuki, no lo puedo soportar, pues a mi me duele más verte sufrir, que estar yo sufriendo..._

-¡Todos se resfrían, póntela Haru -ordeno Yuki

-No te preocupes Yuki, no seas preocupón,no me voy a resfriar...-le aseguro

-Bueno, pero si te resfrias no te voy a hablar en...¡en una semana!- le advirtió

-Esta bien...-acepto rendido Haru

-N... - murmuro Yuki, antes de sentarse para ver la pelicula.

Iban por la mitad de la pelicula...

-No pensaba...que fuera tan triste...-comentó Yuki, sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco...-menciono Haru- Oye, Yuki...

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieres comer palomitas de maíz?

-B-Bueno...

-Di : Aah...

-¡Haru!-se quejo Yuki sonrosado

-Anda Yuki, di: aah

-Aah...- dijo Yuki, mientras que Haru se le acercaba para darle un beso, logrando con su comentido.

-Haru..

-¿Qué?

-Me engañaste, estafador

-No te engañe

-Si, me engañaste, habías dicho que me ibas a dar palomitas de maíz

-Bueno, ahora sí, Di :aah

-Nop.

-Anda Yuki, no seas desconfiado...

-Bueno...-acepto el nezumi.

Haru se le acerco mucho otra vez haciendo sus mejillas sonrosar, _¿Me volverá a besar? _pensó, pero esta vez le dió una palomita de maíz

-Ves Yuki, tu puedes confiar en mi -dijo con una sonrisa- yo nunca te haré daño, ni nada malo...

-Pero..me besaste

-Y es eso... ¿Es eso algo malo?

-Nn- Yuki se puso a pensar _¿Si ...es eso es algo malo?..._, no la verdada que algo que le resultaba agradable no era malo, no podía ser malo, algo con amor no podria ser de ningún modo algo malo...

Después de haber ido al cine pasarón a una cafeteria, y Yuki le comentó: que era una bella pelicula y que le había gustado mucho el tema Orenji no Taiyou, que cantaban Gackt y Hyde, y le agradecio mucho el haberlo invitado. Incluso se fue cantando Orenji no Taiyou, de las lirics que le habían dado una de esas chicas fans de Gackt (off: ¿intentando ser lindas, tal vez, intentando hacer de Yuki un fan de Gackt... quien sabe... ¬ ¬). 

_Yugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao wo shite eien no Sayounara..._

Haru estaba feliz, Yuki lo amaba, él así lo sentía, Yuki lo amaba y eso lo hacía la persona más feliz del mundo ( _Yugure ni kimi to mita, orenji no Taijou..._ ).El que Yuki le hubiera dicho eso lo hacia sentirse tan bien... ( _Kirameku nami to tawamurete ita, mujaki na kimi no sono yokogao, Hadashi de sunahama wo hakenukeru kimi ga..._ ), lo hacia estar tan feliz, la persona que el amaba tambien lo amaba... ( _Suna ni kaita kimi no namae to kazaritsuketa kaigara wa, Kata wo yoseta bokura no mae de nami ni sarawareta..._ ), Su amor era correspondido... ( _Yugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou, nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayounara..._ ), jamás había pensado que Yuki le correspondería, jamás se lo había imaginado...pero ahora era verdad estaba ocurriendo... ( _Aoi sora wa iki wo hisomete akai yuhi ni dakarete yuku, boku no kimi wo dakishime nagara hitomi wo tojita..._ ), Yuki, su amado Yuki...tambien lo amaba...( _Ikutsu mono yorokobi ya kanashi mo kazoekirenai deai ya wakare mo, Ano koro to kawarasu yasashiku miteru orenji no taiyou, Eien wo yume miteta ano koro no bokura wa ..._ ), Lo observo, era tan perfecto, lo amaba tanto, por dentro y por fuera, la gente piensa que cuando alguien es lindo por fuera no lo es por dentro, pero Tú, Yuki, eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera ...( _Itsu made mo hanarezu ni dakiatte waratteta, Akireru hodo kimi wo omou yo, Sore dake de boku wa midareru, Nakanai de itsu datte aeru yo, Hitomi wo tojireba..._ ),Yuki tu eres...perfecto, eres la persona más bella de este mundo, eres el unico, la unica persona a la que yo amo (off: los enamorados piensan asi.xd -) ( _Yugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou, nakisou na kao wo shite eine no sayounara..._ )

Haru de repente abrazo fuertemente a Yuki, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por el susto, para luego tranquilizarse, ya que quien lo abrazaba no le haría daño, ya que quién lo abrasaba era la persona que él amaba, y esa persona tambien lo amaba... Haru estaba tan feliz, no le importaba si su amor estubiese prohibido, no le importaba, se amaban y eso era lo importante, y ahora podía decir perfectamente MI Yuki...

Después de haber ido al cine, se fueron a tomar un café con pasteles, que como eran pasteles populares habían tenido que esperar una hora en una fila, lo cual hizo que Haru se irritara, pero no se transformó en black, porque lo contubo Haru (off: mira tú lo que puede hacer el amor...O.O), eso lo pago Yuki, quein consideraba injusto que Haru pagara todo. Después de ese largo día, que para ellos se les hizo corto, ya que sisfrutaban al estar juntos, llegaron a la puerta de la casa principal.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa Yuki?- preguntó Haru

- Descuida, puedo irme solo a la casa de Shigure...- aseguro Yuki.

-Esta bien...

-Gracias Haru, disfrute mucho el día...

-Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado Yuki

-Si, bueno, Adiós...- se despidió Yuki, agitando su mano mientras corria

-Adiós...- se despidió Haru.

-Rayos...al final no saque ninguna fotografía..., pero... tengo esta- dijo con una sonrisa mirando una foto en la que el y Yuki aparecian besandose, le había dicho a una chica del cine que se la sacará (Sip, en el momento que pedían el beso) tener una foto asi, sería muy dificil, y era un lindo recuerdo, además de esa tenía a Yuki, mientras lo esperaba..., sólo dos fotos, pero...ahora podrían sacarse muchas más, Yuki lo amaba, se lo había dicho informalmente en el cine y luego en la cafetería.

**Flashback**

Estaban en la cafeteria y Yuki se había quedado de repente muy callado, _¿Estará molesto porque lo bese en el cine?_-se preguntaba Haru, mientras comia de su pastel.

-Haru...sabes...no es malo, un beso no es algo malo, si se besan dos personas que se aman, eso pienso...- hablo de repente Yuki, haciendo que Haru dejara de comer, concentrandose solamente en él, pensando _Tal vez... tal vez Yuki me va a decir..."pero yo no te amo..."_- Haru...de verdad..., de verdad,...de verdad yo...yoteamo-hablo rapidamente- Yo te Amo..., Tu me amas tambien ¿Cierto?- preguntó mirandolo con algo de temor en su mirada y un destacado sonrose en sus mejillas.

-Yuki...Yo...- comenzó a hablar acercandose a Yuki, poniendo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, para luego susurrarle al oido- te amo

-¡Haru!- exclamo Yuki, conmovido, estaba feliz y lo abrazó, recibiendo a la vez un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

**Fin del Flashback**

Yuki llegó a la casa, con su cara sonrosada por sus pensamientos: _Se lo dije...Le dije...Haru te amo...se lo dije..._-penso _Y estoy feliz de que sea cierto, estoy feliz de amarlo, estoy feliz de amarte Haru..._. Esto pensaba hasta que una voz muy familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

-¡Oh. HERMANITO YUKI!-saludó Ayame- ¿Por qué llegas tan silencioso Yuki?...ni siquiera metiste ruido...-preguntó

-Hola hermano...

-¿Qué haces ahí de pie en la puerta?. Ven, ven Yuki, vamos acompañame una taza de té -dijo apoderandose de una mano de Yuki, para luego llevarlo corriendo hasta una mesa.- Quédate aquí- le ordenó, mientras que corria a la cocina.

-¿Te va a dar de su té?- pregunto Shigure a Yuki, sentandose junto a él.

- Uh. Sí- respondió Yuki

-Aya...¡Yo también quiero!- exclamo saltando hacia la cocina.

-Bien, bien Gure-san, para ti tambien hay... - dijo Ayame, tranquilizando al hiperactivo chico. _Este Gure-san..._-pensó con una sonrisa _Nunca cambiará..._

Mientras Shigure y Ayame conversaban, Yuki miraba hacia la ventana _¿Qué estarás haciendo Haru?_- pensó sorprendiendose de sus pensamientos, hace unos minutos atras había estado con él, _¿Cómo es posible que te extrañe ya, siendo que hace poco nos acabamos de ver..., pero lo extraño...el día se me hace cada vez más largo..., parece que sólo estoy feliz sí estoy a tu lado..., Haru...dependo de ti...Es extraño, nunca había dependido así de alguien..._

-Yuki...¡Yuki!- le llamaba Ayame, mientras Shigure se tomaba el menton en señal de pensamiento, asomando una peligrosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Aya!- exclamó Shigure

-Dime mi querido Gure-san

- Yo se porque Yuki esta así-

- ¿De verdad Gure-san?- preguntó Ayame, mientras que Shigure asintia con la cabeza- ¿Y qué es lo que le ocurre?-preguntó Ayame curioso.

- Yuki...- murmuro Shigure subiendose a la mesa, ( -Gure-san no me dejes en suspenso- reclamo Ayame, - Esta bien, esta bien- se disculpo Shigure ) -Yuki...esta enamorado

- De verdad

- Si mirale nada más la cara

- Bueno tú sabes más de eso- dijo Ayame mirando nuevamente a Yuki, quien miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la ventana- Creo que tienes razón Gure-san

- ¡Si, ...¿Pero quien podrá ser la persona que tiene a Yuki así?- pregunto abiertamente Shigure, tocandose el mentón..., recordando al segundo que Yuki, estab allí, _Valla, cupido si que le pico fuerte... _-penso sonriente

-Pues no lo se...- susurro Ayame, mirando luego picaramente a Shigure, quien le mando otra mirada, pero más sexy -Entonces Gure-san...

-Si Aya...nosotros lo averiguaremos...-susurro Shigure

- Ioshi- murmuraron por lo bajo, ambos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento Yuki se voteo, con cara de "¿Qué pasó?"

-Ah. Yuki, toma... - le dijo Ayame, colocando la tasita de té en sus manos -es mi preparación especial, son pocos los que han tenido el placer de probarlo, eres afortunado Yuki, de tener un hermano como yo...JAJAJAJAJA...- rió Ayame.

-AH. Toma mi querido Gure-san -le dijo a Shigure, dirigiendole una mirada seductora.

-Gracias Aya...

Yuki comenzó a beber de la taza de té. -Esta muy rico...-comentó, ( -Por supuesto que lo esta- aseguró Ayame, -Si Aya, todo lo que tú haces es bueno..., -Oh. Mi querido Gure-san... ), Yuki dejo de mirar a su hermano y primo, para concentrar su atención en la taza _¿Qué estrás haciendo Haru...? _-pensó.   
En eso llegó Kyo, quie entro por la puerta, para después de ver que él seguia alli, y que tambien estaba Shigure, eso...

- ¡¡NO LOS SOPORTO!- se quejó Kyo.

-¡Qué grosero! Kyonkichi-kun ¿Dónde estan tus modales, primero se saluda

-¡HOLA!- saludó secamente, aún con furia.

-No. No, Kyonkichi-kun...así no se saluda...

-Me voy a dormir- menciono Yuki, tapandose la boca (estaba bostezando.xd)- Hata mañana...

-¿Hata mañana?- murmuraron todos (sip, con cara: O.o)

-¡Rata floja!- le grito Kyo

-No trates así a Yuki- le retó Ayame, golpeandolo suavemente en la cabeza

Yuki subió las escaleras semi-dormido, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se comenzó a desvestir lentamente, y se probo el pijama que le había regalado Ayame, el cual era infantil, pero le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Y así fue como, sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido con el traje de zorrito sobre la cama.

Estaba durmiendo palcidamente hasta que un sonido muy fuerte lo obligo a levantarse para ver de que se trataba. Con un gran esfuerzo de su parte logro sentarse en la cama, comenzo a sobar sus ojos, para visualizar toda la habitación con mayor claridad. Fue entonces que sintió unas manos tapar sus ojos, quien le había tapado los ojos llevaba guantes sin dedos, luego esa persona lo rodeo en un abrazo. Esa calidez...esa sensación, su corazón latia muy veloz, y no era de miedo, sino por amor... 

-¿Haru? ¿Eres tú?- se atrevió a preguntar, aunque sabía que si, que si era él, no había nadie más que Haru, nadie más que él lo hacia sentir asi.

-Adivinaste Yuki- le felicito Haru, destapandole los ojos. Yuki abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con Haru, quien tenía una linda sonrisa en su bello rostro. Yuki tambien le sonrió, estaba feliz, feliz de volverlo a ver. E tiempo que había pasado sin él le había parecido una eternidad

-Haru- susurro

-Yuki, como adivinaste, te voy a dar un premio

-¿Un premio?- pregunto Yuki

-Si, cierra los ojos- le susurro Haru, Yuki obedecio, y cerro los ojos, nunca lo habría hecho con nadie, pero él confiaba, confiaba en Haru. Haru se le acerco y beso sus labios. Yuki sonrió. -¿Te gusto?-preguntó Haru

-Si- confirmo sonrosado Yuki, aún con esa linda sonrisa en su cara

_Yuki...jamás pense que lograría arrancar una sonrisa tan linda de tus labios, sonries por mi, de verdad te ha gustado mi beso, mi querido Yuki, estoy tan feliz de hacerte feliz_

-Me alegro, pero ese no era el premio

-Eh. ¿No?

-No- le confirmo Haru

- Entonces ¿Qué es?- insitió Yuki

-No habrás los ojos -le susurro Haru en el oido, haciendolo estremecer, mientras continuaba sacando algo de su bolsillo, una cajita.- Bien, ahora ¡puedes abrirlos!- le dijo contento de ver brillar esos ojos violaceos 

-Ha-¡Haru!...-exclamo Yuki emocionado

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Haru

- Si es... hermoso

-Me alegro de que te guste...- comento Haru, sacando el anillo de la cajita. Era en verdad un bello anillo, era de un color igual a los cabellos de Yuki, y estaba adornado con unos extraños simbolos- ...Si aceptas este anillo...-comenzó Haru, algo dudoso por las palabras que iba a utilizar - aceptas que serás solo mio...¿Lo aceptas?

-Sí- respondio Yuki, muy emocionado y con la cara toda sonrosada.

-Bien, mi amado yuki- susurro poniendo el anillo en el dedo indice- a partir de ahora serás solo mio y yo sere solo tuyo...-finalizó besando la mano de SU Yuki- por toda la eternidad...

-¡Haru!-exclamo Yuki conmovido al oir esas palabras. Rodeando con sus delicados brazos el cuello de Haru, y lagrimas cayerón de sus ojos...  
Haru lo estrecho contra sí con fuerza, estaba tan feliz, lo abrazo, comenzo a acariciar esos sedosos cabellos, para luego besar esos delicados labios que a partir de ese día, le pertenecian..., pero el beso fue interrumpido por Yuki.

-Gracias Haru, esta muy lindo- le dijo mirando el anillo con una sonrisa de ¿ternura?.- Gracias...Haru...

-No, gracias a ti...por aceptarlo- corrigió Haru, haciendo sonrosar al nezumi al recordar las palabras de Haru _a partir de ahora serás solo mio y yo sere solo tuyo... por toda la eternidad..._

-Haru...- Preguntó Yuki, para ver si su querido Haru le ponía atención.

-Mmmm- recibio como respuesta.

-Ahora...nosotros...¿Qué somos?

-¡Ah, cierto!

-Eh

-Yuki...- susurro poniendose de pie y levantando a la vez a Yuki, dejandolo pegado a su cuerpo- ¿Aceptarías...- susurro tomandolo por el montón- ser mi pareja?...

-Haru...-susurro Yuki, acercando su rostro al de Haru, uniendo sus labios en un beso, que se prolongo hasta que les hizo falta el aire

-Mmm...¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

-¿No es obvio?

-Si, pero lo quiero oir con tus palabras, salir de tus labios

-¡Si Haru, si quiero ser tu pareja!- le confirmo feliz, _Haru y yo...seremos una pareja..._-pensó con una sonrisa.

Haru volvio a atraer hacia si el cuerpo de Yuki, se aferro a esa estrecha cintura, y lo volvio a besar, Yuki, comenzo a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Haru, hasta llegar al cuello, el cual rodeo con sus brazos. Haru profundizo más aquel beso, y se aferro con más fuerza al cuerpo de Yuki, haciendo salir un suspiro de sus labios. Deposito lentamente el cuerpo de Yuki en la cama, se posiciono sobre él, y comenzo a besar ese blanquecino cuello, mientras que Yuki le acariciaba el rostro.

-H-Haru-

-Mm

-Vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?...-pregunto Haru, dejando de besar el cuello de Yuki, para concentrar su mirada en aquel bello rostro, Yuki asintió -Bien será como tu quieras... mi koi

-Haru...

-Dime-

-Cuando me despierte...¿Estarás aqui?

-Ten por seguro que sí- respondió Haru con una sonrisa, dándole seguridad. Yuki bostezo-... ¿Sueño?

-Aja...- respondió Yuki

-Entonces duerme...-le susurro Haru- pequeño kitsune..., puedes dormir tranquilo yo te protegere

-Mn- murmuro Yuki, Haru había dicho...Yo te protegere...tambien habia dicho -¿kitsune?

-Si te asienta bien ese traje...

-gra...Gracias

-Shh...duerme...

Yuki asintió, sobandose sus ojos (off: se vería kawai)-Tú tambien dueme...Haru...

-Si...

-Ah...te pasó ¿rtopa?

-no te molestes...

-nu, no es molestia...- sentenció Yuki, sacando ropa del armario. -pontela...Ah...

-Ven aquí Yuki...-susurro Haru extendiendo sus brazos, tomandolo por la cintura, y elevandolo, para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos (off: como toman a las princesas, o en la noche de bodas, así lo tomo.xd) , para luego dejarlo en la cama, bien tapado. Una vez se hubo desvestido, comenzó a colocarse el pijama, y cuando termino, entro en la cama. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente, ni siquiera imaginado, en la posibilidad de poder dormir con Yuki, juntos en una misma cama...

-Haru...- susurro Yuki

-Mn...-murmuro Haru, y con ello confirmarle que lo oia

-Yo...Haru...yo...Te amo...-Le dijo en un susurro

-Yuki... yo tambien a ti... -afirmo, besandole la frente, mientras que Yuki lo abrazaba y comenzaba a acomodarse para dormir, Haru tambien lo abrazo, y terminarón cayendo en un profundo sueño, el más profundo que jamás habían tenido, ambos con una cara de tranquilidad, por fin sus corazones encontrando la paz, que solo podrian lograr estrando el uno con el otro, ¿obra del destino, ahora despus de aclarar sus sentimientos el uno con el otro, la familia Sohma ya no les parecia tan maldita, es más, ya no les parecia maldita, ya que la persona a la que más amaban pertenecia a esa familia, y por sder ambos de esa familia era que se habían conocido y ahora podrían estar juntos, y Yuki, por primera vez se sentía feliz de no haber saltado la barda de la familia Souhma y de permanecer en la misma familia, permanecer en la familia. En realidad. es sorprendente como por sentir un sentimiento que es importante para ti, como lo puede ser el amor, cambien muchas cosas en tu vida, en tu forma de pensar, y pueda una persona cambiar tanto. Ahora, por primera vez, Yuki por fin podría dormir tranquilo, ya no se tendría que cuidar solo, ahora Haru lo protegeria, y Haru por su parte ya no debería sufrir nunca más por un sentimiento tan lindo como lo es el amor, que en su caso no era correspondido, no, ya no debería sufrir más por amor, porque la persona a la que más amaba lo correspondia, lo amaba y ahora podrian estar juntos como una pareja.

_Aunque fuera en secreto..._

_"YOURS DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE..."_, yo pienso que eso sintió Haru y tambien Yuki, que sus sueños se hacian realidad...

_"Y ESE ES EL INICIO DEL SUEÑO..."_

**Extras:**

He aquí unas frasesitas que me llamaron la atención y quisiera compartir con ustedes:

Ce n'est pas assez d'avoir des grandes qualités, il en faut avoir l'économie (esta en Francés), significa: No basta con tener grandes cualidades, es preciso saber emplearlas bien.

Ciascuno è tanto infelice quanto esso crede (esta en italiano), significa: Cada uno es tan infeliz como cree.

La última frase en particular me marca mucho...

**Datitos**

Kyonkichi-kun: asi es como le llama Aya a Kyo.

el "asesino"al que se refiere Shigure es el que esta merodeando por esos lugares, al cual aún no encuentran, es un asesino, que como dijo Yuki, luego descuartiza a sus victimas. Y Shigure, lleva mucho tiempo intentando meterles miedo a Yuki,Kyo y Tohru, con el asesino.

Moon Child: es una peli que hicieron Gackt y Hyde, y otros que no me importan.xd, es una bella peli y me diou pena ToT

Se refieren al "fan club prince´s Yuki", el fan club del principe Yuki que esta en el colegio, se dice que más de la mitad de las mujeres del colegio pertence al fanclub

Iori: me refiero a mi querido Iori de KOF. (Iori... )

Koi, Kobito: amor amorcito, en este caso _Mi koi..._es como _Mi amor..._

Aja: es que Yuki tiene sueño, y por eseo habla mal.xd

Kitsune: si no me equivoco es zorro

Palomitas de maíz, son en Chile llamadas: cabritas

**Comentarios**

Yuu-Kleiyu: como siempre, n.n quiero agradecerte tus reviews, de verdad, muchas gracias, siempre que los leo se me suben los animos, ahora estaba deprimida porque mi abue estaba hospitalizada, pero con tus reviews se me subieron los animos n.n, y me puse a escribir otro capitulo, gracias non arigatou x los tres reviews, nee, que me subiste el animo hasta las nuves, me alegra eso de que escribas un fanfic (no dire de quienes non) y que lo dediques a mi...¿Honto ni mo? arigatou non, claro que quiero me complace que me dediques el fanfic, es la primera vez que me dedican algo, arigatou...sin duda cuando lo publique lo leo y te dejo reviews non, me avisas, nee... nn, cuidate -. Ah, y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, espero que este te guste tambien... y es más largo - 

**Agradecimientos**

1º- A todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, arigato, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, y tambien este capitulo

2º- A todos los que me dejan reviews

3º- A Shi-san por enseñarme, arigatou Shi-san...

4º- A las personas que me quieren

5º- A mi profesora de lenguaje.

6º-. A las personas que me saludaron por mi cumpleaños. xd. Arigatou. -

Tal vez pensaron en algun momento que haría lemon, ¿Lo pensaron?¿Quieren que haga un...lemon, respondan eso onegai. xd, de antemano, gomen, yo creo que nunca podría hacer un lemon, no se nada de eso, y me tapaba los oidos para no escuchar las clases de sexualidad, no me gustaban (sip después tenía bajas calificaciones...y baje el promedio n.n'), pero de todos modos me gustaría saberlo...onegai, respondanme esop, NO MEJOR NO RESPONDAN ESO...¡NO LO HARÉ!. v.v ToT

Uffi, casi me queda más corto que el tercero, así que tuve que rellenar, para seguir con mi tradición de que "el Próximo sera más largo", jeje..., espero que no se note tantop. ¡tengo que rellenar.xd!

Aufwiedersehen (Adiós)

Ah, no es importante, pero les cuento que el 27 de Junio estuve de cumple n.n 

Tuve muchos problemas en subir el capitulo ¬o¬, pero en fin u.u, ya esta aqui o, disculpen por la demora.

Próximo idioma, italiano, después no se cuál voy a usar -' .Espero que les haya gustado la historia, queria hacerla más larga, pero no pude más...gomen, espero les guste.

Matta nee...

Nos leemos... (espero que pronto...)

Dejen reviews onegai, son muy importantes para mi, necesito saber si les gusta o no mi obra, si tienen ideas, si tienen alguna recomendación, no seup, pero es muy importante saber que piensan los lectores de este fanfic (gomen, no soy muy egocentrica, debería decir ¿MI FIC?)

Cuidense por favor, y echenle ganas con lo que tengan que hacer. o, los quiere: Yuki.


	5. Dark Day

GENERAL

**Autor:**Yuki-Souma

**Género:**Shonen Ai

**Anime:**Fruits Basket

**Tema:**HaruxYuki

ADVERTENCIA:

A todos los homofobicos: ¡huyan, esto es un Shonen Ai, o leanlo y traumense, no, mejor, intenten ser open mind, sip, más abiertos de mente, que eso es bueno, el mundo cambia y se REVOLUCIONA, y debe ser chocante para la gente close mind, onegai hagan el intento, es por su bien, mi historia es suavecita, podrian empezar por algo así, o por otras historias Shonen Ai, o Shojo Ai, que sean como esta, suaves, lo mejor es partir por lo escrito-que lean- y despues puedan lograr soportar algo visual -puedan ver-. Bueno eso es un consejo (bad alter ego: ¡ja, eso que hiciste no se puede llamar consejo ¬ ¬).  
Ahora, a todas las personas que gustan de este genero, que es el Shonen Ai y el Yaoi, como yo, (off: aunque hasta ahora no he visto nada muy fuerte. xd), o que les guste esta pareja **HaruxYuki**, les invito a leer este fanfic, y espero que sea de su total y completo agrado, y si no lo es, rayos, gomen y critiquenme para mejorar, ¡que puedo evolucionar, ¡claro que puedo!. (bad alter ego: te intentas auto-convencer o que. ¬ ¬). Bien, la invitación esta hecha, y la puerta abierta, pues entonces ¿que esperan, lean... y abran su mente, preparense para la revolución que vive este mundo, yo solo soy una introducción a todo lo que pasara y ya esta pasando, ahora, en este momento, en este preciso momento, en todo el mundo...(off: ¿que soy yo?¿un profeta yaoi?...revolución...) (off: ahora escucho ushinawareta nagame de LArc en ciel, me da pena, tal vez sea un fic triste, no creo, ya esta terminando, como todo lo hace, y tal vez este fic acabe tambien pronto, aunque no quiero aún, aun le queda mucha, mucha vida... ) (off: que advertencia tan larga, y advertencia de que.xd -')

INTRODUCCIÓN

¡Bon giorno! (Buen Día)  
. Bien aqui estamos en el capitulo nº5 de **Ai no Yume**, oh, vaya, que rapido crecen los fanfics (off: snif, snif . ), sip, el tiempo se me ha pasado volando, muy rápido, ¡demasiado rápido, pero descuiden (off: tal vez mejor o tal vez peor para ustedes... ) mi cabeza funciona todavia, sip, y aun puedo escribir mucho más. xd. En el capitulo anterior fui mala y no les adelante nada sobre lo que sería este mi quinto capitulo (off: nuestro capitulo, ya que de no ser por ustedes que me incentiban a escribir, este fanfic se habría quedado en paro... xd), así que prefiero que se queden con la duda, y así prueben leer un fanfic sin ningun adelanto. xd, espero que sea de su agrado...

Importante

Dentro de la historia incorpore una simbologia algo rara, asi que ahora les explico para que sirve cada simbolo:

( ): Las palabras que están dentro de un parentesís, tienen dos sentidos, el primero, es explicar un suceso/situación que ocurre dentro de la historia, el segundo sentido se diferencia en llevar dentro una palabra (off:), lo cual indica que es un comentario mio.

_xxxxxx:_ Las palabras en cursiva, indican los pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Lo que aparece en el doble parentesís, son los hechos/sucesos que ocurren en el mismo tiempo que ocurre otra cosa, por lo general son cosas graciosas (off: Bueno eso he hecho hasta ahora en el doble parentesís, solo cosas graciosas, al menos a mi punto de vista)

MAYÚSCULA: Las palbras en mayúscula son los gritos de un personaje.

"...": Las palabras entre comillas, son expresiones.

"_xxxxxx_": las palabras entre comillas y en cursiva, son los textos. xd (new, new)

/(caritas): en algunos dialogos voy a poner las expresiones que tienen en ese momento. ej/-/u.u/O o/ (new, new)

Bueno, eso sería todo con la simbologia, (bad alter ego: ¡baka, sólo los confundes con tus porkerias ¬ ¬)(off: demo, es que si no hubiera simbologia no se entenderia bien la historia v.v) (bad alter ego: mentirosa lo dices porque viste a laguien con un código/simbologia y tu quisiste hacer uno ¬ ¬)

Disclaimer

Los personajes que aparecen dentro de esta historia, de nombre **Ai no Yume** (off. prefiero llamarle Ai-Y, es más corto) no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad privada de la maestra del manga, la diosa que creo Fru-Ba, quien más que: Natsuki Takaya-sama, arigatou Natsuki, y gomen por utilizar tus creaciones sin tu autorización, pero, el deseo pudo más,y no te pedi permiso, tampoco se como podria -', bueno, a mi punto de vista, la obra le pertence más que nada a Natsuki-sama, pero para no ser malos (off: no se ser mala, a menos que me enoje, y ahi soy fria no mala), tambien tienen derechos los editores del manga y los creadores del anime, arigatou a ellos tambien, ya que lo primero de Fru-ba que vi fue un AMV (off: gracias a los que hacen AMV), luego el anime y ahora estoy con el manga, arigato a todos. Esta es lamentablemente una historia ficticia que invente yo, y los derechos de esta obra son MIOS.xd, me gustaria que Haru y Yukui fuesen pareja..., Bueno, ahora despues de caer en la depresión que me produce tener que aceptar la realidad y ya estando ahora todo aclarado, Puedo decir:

Qui Comenciare... (aqui comenzamos...)

¡Saa...Ikimasho!

Ai no Yume Strike V: _Dark Day_

Yuki empezo a abrir lentamente sus hermosos ojos violaceos con mucha peresa, luego una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al recordar que en la noche no había estado solo en medio de su fria cama, no, en la noche había estado disfrutando de la agradable compañia de Haru..., su querido Haru, levanto su blanquecina mano a la altura de sus ojos para poder ver asi el objeto tan diminuto que lo habia llenadao de felicidad la noche anterior, ese anillo, tan pequeño, pero de un valor sentimental muy grande, era muy importante para el, y tambien, lo sabía, para Haru.  
Salio de sus pensamientos para así poder ver la cara de su amor, de la persona que le traía la felicidad, con unabella sonrisa en su rostro le llamo animosamente.

-Haru- solo para encontrarse con una notita sobre su almohada y un ghran vacio en la cama, que ahora se encontraba fria, pero aquel vacio no era mayor al que le producia en su pecho, la ausencia de aquel al que amaba, su koi, su Haru. Pero esa expresión de vacio cambio por una mirada un poco fria, -_Mentiroso...Haru mentiroso..._-esa frase se repetia en su cabeza una y otra vez al recordar la respuesta que le había dado Haru la noche anterior.

**_Flashback_**

Era una bella noche de luna llena, aunque tambien bastante fria, aunque Yuki ya no tenia conciencia alguna ni de el frio, ni de la luna, todo él estaba concentrado en una sola persona, su alma, su corazon y sus pensamientos tenían un solo dueño: Hatsuharu Sohma.  
En esos momentos el aludido se había posisionado de su cuello, y le sacaba más de un suspiro, se encontraba muyconcentrado en lo suyo, pero una suave voz lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, la voz de su koibito, Yuki Sohma, quien susurraba su nombre, lo llamaba de una forma tan delicada, en apenas un susurro...

-H-Haru... -susurro el chico de los ojos violaceos

-Mm- fue la respuesta que recibio por parte del ojigris.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche?- pregunto timidamente el joven de ojos violaceos

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- consulto dudoso de lo que le preguntaba Yuki, no se esperaba esa pregunta, dejo de realizar todo lo que estaba haciendo para concentrar su mirada hacia su koi, quien asintia con la cabeza -Bien, será como quieras mi koi...

-Haru...-se atrevio a hablar es chico de ojos violaceos.

-Dime-dijo curioso el ojigris, atento a lo que le diria su koi.

-Cuando me despierte ...¿Estaras aqui?-pregunto suavemente y sonrosado el de ojos violaceos

-Ten por seguro que sí...- recibio como respuesta, junto con una cálida sonrisa, de parte del ojigris.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-Haru...mentiroso... -susurro cual niño a punto de entrar en un berrinche, fue entonces que recordo el papelito que se encontraba sobre la almohada. Se lanzó cual fiera sobre el pobre papelito, ansioso de saber cual era su contenido, tal vez, alli Haru le diera el motivo de su partida, el motivo por el cual lo había dejado solo.

Tomo el papel en sus manos y comenzo a leer.

"_Yuki, mi querido Yuki, perdoname por no poder cumplir con mi palabra,  
y tengas que despertar solo ahora, pero acabo de recordar que mañana  
había que ir a la escuela, y tu ropa, de seguro no me queda, y además  
o tengo como exlicar que me haya quedado a dormir contigo a los demás  
es por eso, que tuve que dejarte y creeme, me costo mucho. Espero me perdones.  
Te ama... Haru. _"

Yuki sintió un dolor en el pecho, era un sentimiento extraño, se sentía mal, pésimo, ¿Como había podido llamar a Haru mentiroso? ¿Cómo, no le caía en la cabeza, y ese dolor en el pecho era no solo a causa dle remordimiento, ese dolor en el pecho aumentaba al ver que Haru lo amaba tanto , y que el había sido muyt cruel, al haber pensado mal, al desconfiar, pero ¿que podía hacer, el era así, desconfiado.

Después de haber reflexionado la situación y declarado a Haru, completamnete inocente y a sí mismo culpable por ser desconfiado, otro pensamiento invadío su cabeza -_Escuela..¡maldición!_-. Comenzó a desvestirse rapidamente y se dirigío con igual rapidez al baño, después de haberse bañado, se seco y vistio rapidamente.

-listo...-susurro con cara de uffi (off: espero que se acuerden como era esa cara) _¿Qué hora es?..._, se puso a caminar en dirección al reloj el cual estaba marcando las 5:20 am., -_Son las 5:20 de la mañana... ¿A qué hora se habrá ido Haru?..._-pensó mentras observaba con preocupación por la ventana, hacia frio _Ojala que se haya ido bien abrigado..._.

-Ah.-suspiro -...ahora que voy a hacer de aquí a las 7:00 ...- suspiro. _¿Qué puedo hacer...?_- pensaba una y otra vez hasta que recordo algo muy importante...-¡el cultivo!.

-No puede ser...- .Lo tenia muy descuidado, ¿hace cuánto que no iba a la base, no lo recordaba -Espero que todo este bien...por favor que todo este bien...

Bajo corriendo la escalera, y cuando llego se encontro con tdo destrozado, -No..- susurro mientras se incaba en el suelo, _No puede ser... ¿Cómo fui tan tonto...?_- pensó tristemente mientras acariciaba los restos de su cultivo. En eso llego un cuervo (off: ¿hay cuervos en Japón, no lo se, solo siganme la corriente), quien se puso a picotear los restos de su cultivo, descaradamente, Yuki le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Maldición...¡CUERVO TONTO!...- le grito, haciendo que se fuera, pero ya no había nada que hacer, tendría que empezar de nuevo. Después de haber terminado su enojo con el cuervo, le vino pena, y comenzo a sentir el frio, se abrazo a si mismo -Hace frío...que tonteria- sonrió con trsiteza, si tenia frío era porque había salido sin abrigo, pero que importaba, se puso a mirar el anillo, y volvio a sonreir, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero que no era de tristeza, sino, que de felicidad, de la felicidad que le había traído Haru con todo eso.

Mientras tanto, Haru se había puesto el uniforme, miro el reloj _6:30 am._ (off. Yuki se pasó más de una hora en su base o.o). Aún era muy temprano, ¿Qué podría hacer en todo el tiempo que le quedaba?-Mejor me duermo un rato...- decidió recostandose sobre la cama. Y así comenzo a dormir con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, todo iba bien, y estaba feliz.

Yuki decidio que era mejor regresar a la casa, así que comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a ella. ( -Souma-kun- insistia Tohru, -Ah, déjalo Tohru, esa rata es demasiado floja...-comentó Kyo,- Pero... ). Yuki entro a la casa, cerro la puerta, y mientras iba subiendo se le nublo la vista, se sientía mareado, perdío el equilibrio e intentando no caer se afirmo de un jarro, provocando un estrepitoso ruido que se oyo en toda la casa, mientras que su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo.( -Ah. Kyo, ¿oiste eso?- pregunto nerviosa Tohru, -Sí lo oi...-le afirmo Kyo, en eso apareció Shigure -Quizas es el asesino...-comentó Shigure pensativo,-El asesino- exclamaron al unisono Kyo y Tohru, -si podria serlo...-reafirmo Shigure, - ¡No digas tonterias!- le reto Kyo- No puede ser el asesino, -¿No..?- pregunto curiosa Tohru, -¿Por qué no puede ser el asesino?- preguntó quejoso Shigure, -Pues..porque...¡AH! ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!- se quejo Kyo, -Pero podría ser- insistio Shigure, - Mejor vamos a ver que pasa...-sugirio Tohru, - Si, mejor vamos para que este tonto vea que no hay ningun asesino...- afirmo Kyo, -¡Bien vamos a ver...!-dijo emocionado Shigure )

Comenzaron a bajar los tres lentamente la escalera, todos se encontrabhan muy inquietos: Tohru tenía miedo, y se encontraba nerviosa, porque no sabía el motivo por el cual se había originado ese espantoso ruido, Shigure a su vez estaba muy emocionado y daba pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba, y Kyo, estaba intentando contener las ganas de golpear (off: o matar) a Shigure. En fin, los tres estaban muy inquietos, por distintos motivos, pero inquietos al fin y al cabo.  
Fue entonces que lo vieron: a Yuki tendido en el suelo, con sangre alrededor y junto a el un jarrón hecho trizas, cuyas partes se encontraban esparcidas por todas partes.

- ¡AH, ¡SOUHMA-KUN!- grito alterada la castaña, bajando rapidamente por la escalera, hasta llegar a Yuki.

-Maldición...- susurro Kyo, bajando por la escalera, e incandose junto a Tohru.

-Será mejor que llame a Hatori. -mencino (off: muy acertadamente, por cierto) Shigure, corriendo hacia el telefono.

-Se rompio la cabeza,o ¿Qué demonios...?-menciono Kyo, intentando que no se notara su preocupacion.

.Tal vez estaba medio dormido...y entonces... -inquirió Tohru

-Si..., tal vez...¡ES UN TONTO, ¿Cómo se cayó?...-se quejo Kyo

-Kyo...-susurro Tohru. Mientras tanto, Shigure llamaba por telefono a Hatori.  
-¿Hola, Hatori?. ( -¿Qué quieres Shigure...?- pregunto exhausto Hatori. )

-¿Puedes venir...?- pregunto Shigure ( -¿Qué...?¿Paso algo malo? )

-Sí-afirmo Shigure, acomodandose el cabello. (¿Qué pasó..?-pregunto Hatori, curioso y preocupado a la vez)

-No sé, es que Yuki, parece que...se rompió la cabeza.- respondió Shigure. ( -¿Yuki? )

-Sí, Yuki...¿Puedes venir?- consulto Shigure. ( -Lo siento, pero Akito acaba de llamarme, ...espera, ¿Se ve muy mal...? )

-Pués no lo sé...- respondió Shigure. ( -Pués...anda a verlo... )

-Voy, voy... espera... ( -Si,... te espero )

Shigure se dirigio al lugar en el cual se encontraban Kyo y Tohru.

-¿Cómo se ve Yuki...?-pregunto Shigure.

-¿Cómo se ve...?- dijieron al unisono Kyo y Tohru, sin comprender lo que había dicho Shigure.

-Ah.- suspiro Shigure _Nadie me entiende..._-¿Cómo esta?- corrigió

-Ah, pues...-reflexiono Tohru (off: lentamente, ella si que se roma su tiempo. xd -')

-No sé no se despierta...- respondió Kyo

-¿Qué podemos hacer..., es que veo que perdió mucha sangre.- Agrego Tohru.

-Mn, entonces no se ve muy bien...le voy a decir a Hatori -comentó Shigure, para después irse corriendo hasta el telefono.

-¿Hola?¿Hatori? ( -Shigure... )

-Eh, pués Yuki no se ve muy bien...hay mucha sangre en el piso... ( -n... )

-¿Qué podemos hacer por mientras...para que no le siga corriendo sangre? ( -n )

-Oye Hatori... ( -Shigure... )

-Sí. Dime... ( -cállate de una vez y déjame hablar )

-Ah, si, claro... ( -Bien, si se ve mal le voy a contar a Akito para que me deje salir... )

-Bien, nosotros... ¿Qué hacemos..., ( -ustedes por ahora pueden, oye...¿Se rompio la cabeza o no? )

-No se... ( -¡Ah!- se quejo Hatori- no te dije que lo fueras a ver... )

-Si, si, espera Hatori...-asintió Shigure antes de partir nuevamente hacia la escalera.

-Oigan...¿Qué tiene Yuki...?-pregunto Shigure acercandose al cuerpo del mencionado.

-Pues...

-Vamos a ver- susurro Shigure. Tomo la cabeza entre sus manos, y con sorpresa noto, que no tenía rota la cabeza. _Vaya... yo pense que el asesino le habia golpeado con el jarro y le había roto la cabeza, pero no es así. Entonces ¿De donde viene la sangre?_, fue entonces que lo vio, la sangre provenía del cuello de Yuki, en donde se le había inscrustado una pieza del jarrón. -_Entonces... ¿Cómo pasó?..._-pensaba, mientras que le quitaba la pieza del cuello. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así, ¿tanto tiempo habían discutido arriba...?_ (off: estubieron discutiendo como una hora arriba. xd ¬ ¬), entonces, despues de dejar de pensar, se puso a analizar la herida del cuello de Yuki, (off: una lástima, no era una herida chiquita, soy mala, pobre cuellito de Yuki) (off alter ego: ...cuello blanco, sangre... o) era una lástima. Le iba a entregar a Tohru el desmayado cuerpo de Yuki, cuando este, se desperto.

- ¡Augh...t! -susurro quejandose, y tocandose el cuello, para sorpresa de Kyo y de Tohru que pensaban _-no se quebro la cabeza..._. Yuki, por su parte se sentia exhausto, se toco la cabeza, le dolia. -¿Qué hora...?

- Kya... Kyo...

- ¡Maldición, ¡por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde!- se quejo Kyo, tomando a Yuki del cuello de la camisa

- Y,¿por qué por mi culpa...?- pregunto Yuki

-Rata malagradecida...- susurro Kyo. _¿Qué se cree este idiota...?_-pensaba.

-Mejor nos vamos...-dijo en apenas un susurro Yuki, _Parece que me di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, y tambien me duele el cuello_-pensaba, mientras fruncia el ceño, a causa del dolor (off: oh, pobre Yuki...que mala soy... v.v)

-si, tienes razón-dijo Kyo- ya perdimos mucho tiempo...-comentó Kyo, mientras se levantaba cansinamente, antes de escuchar algo completamente inesperado.

-gra...Gracias -susurro Yuki- ...a los tres..

-Ah, no hay de que- dijo Shigure con una infantil sonrisa en su rostro.-..aunque-susurro con una expresión seria -...tal vez no deberias ir...

-Gracias, pero es solo un corte, me pongo una venda... ¡y ya!-decidio Yuki con una sonrisa.

-n..si tú lo dices...-susurro Shigure

-Bien, entonces...te voy a vendar Sohma-kun -sugirio la castaña, caminando detrás de él.

-Si, gracias Honda... -agradecio Yuki, con una bella y tal vez... débil sonrisa.

-Mn... creo que ya no tomamos desayuno...-comento Kyoa Shigure.

-Si... /u.u/ - afirmo Shigure con tristeza.

Mientras tanto, Yuki y Tohru se encontraban charlando tranquilamente (off. sip, depues de tofo ya los hice llegar atrasados ), mientras que la castaña le desinfectaba la herida.

/-/ -Gracias Honda (Yuki intenta disimular su dolor...) (off: sip, el jarrón era infeccioso y arde eso, cosa desinfectadora...)

-De nada...AH- exclamo Tohru al notar la presencia de algo nuevo en el cuerpo de Yuki, un anillo, -¿Y eso...?-pregunto emocionada apuntando al anillo

-¿Eh/o o/- regunto Yuki.

-Eso es nuevo, el anillo...-se explico Tohru, mientras le ponia en el cuello una crema (o pomada) extraña.

-Ah, esto...-susurro Yuki, mirando -con una cara que Tohru jamás le había visto- el anillo.   
-Pues,... me lo regalaron...-respondio Yuki, con una mirada dulce

-Ah. ¿Y quién fue?-pregunto descaradamente, luego tapandose la boca al notarlo -Perdón, no tienes que responder si tu no quieres...(Escena de nerviosismo, xd) 

-No, descuida...Me lo regalo Haru...- respondió Yuki con una bella sonrisa /-/ -...Es lindo cierto...- comentó Yuki emocionado, levandando su mano derecha, en la cual tenía el anillo, mirandolo muy feliz y emocionado.

-Si es muy lindo...-asintio Tohru /nn, (mientras tanto le comenzaba a vendar el cuello)

-¡Verdad, y siempre es tan amable...-comentó Yuki como en las nuves, (off: cual enamorada, xd)

-¿Eh?-susurro la castaña confundida _¿Esta hablando de Hatsuharu...no del anillo...?_, mirando a Yuki con extrañeza, haciendolo sonrosar.

-Eh...es muy lindo el anillo, ¿Cierto? -comentó con algo de nerviosismo (off: estaba nervioso pero lo sabe disimular.xd)- Haru fue muy amable al regalarmelo...

-Ah, sí..-afirmo Tohru, _A eso se referia, ...creo que pense mal_ -Bien, ¡ya esta!

-Si ...gracias...-agradeció Yuki, tocandose el vendaje.

Se encaminaron hacia el salon en donde se encontraban Shigure y Kyo. Se despidieron de Shigure, y asimismo se fueron a la escuela, tranquilamente caminando.  
Una vez que hubieron llegado al salon de clases, tubieron que darle una larga explicación a la profesora, la cual era nueva en la escuela, y era todo, meno una maestra comprensiba...

-¿Creen que es esta una hora prudente para llegar ?-pregunto la profesora con una mirada aterradora

-Lo que pasa es que Sohma-kun se corto el cuello, mire...-explico Tohru apuntando hacia la venda del cuello de Yuki.

-Bien, ¿Y por "eso" se atrasaron ustedes dos?-pregunto con una mirada ironica -con cara de "solo por eso"- a Kyo y Yuki, -Por otra parte...-continuo-¿Tú por qué llegas a esta hora...?

/O.O'/ (sin excusas)-Es que...-comenzó intentando pensar en ago rapido, cosa para la cual no era nada buena.

-¿Y bien?- le presiono la profesora.

-Es que el abuelo de Tohru estaba enfermo y ella tubo que cuidarle la fiebre. ¿cierto, Honda-san?-le ayudo Yuki (off: el si piensa rápido)

-Aja- asintió Tohru con cara de preocupación.

-Bueno..., para mi, esas excusas tan baratas no me parecen motivo de atraso...

-AH.-se quejo Kyo- El idiota de Yuki estubo como una hora tirado en el suelo desmayado...

-De verdad...-pregunto sorprendida la maestra -Entonces voy a tener que llamar a sus padres...

-¿Por qué?- se quejo Kyo

-Porque, al parecer este jovencito deberia vivir con sus padres no con un primo, como tengo entendido vive. -Respondio altaneramente la maestra.

-n...-murmuro Yuki, no le gustaria para nada vivir otra vez "dentro", podría estar más con Haru, pero, no podria soportar vivir otra vez "adentro", eso le daba terror.

-¡Ah, YA!-dijo de pronto Kyo- ¿podemos entrar o no?-pregunto intentando no ser descortés.

-Ah, bueno entren...-respodio harta de la situación la maestra.

Así ingresarón los tres con "cara de uffi" al salon de clases. Yuki se sentía agotado después de aquella molesta discusión con la profesora y del dolor que sentía en el cuello, pero lamentablemente ese no sería el último problema que debería enfrentar en el día, eso no era nada más que el comienzo.

Si, otro gran problema se le avecinaba, el cual ahora mismo comenzaba: (off. eso sono raro -')

-¡Yuki-kun! ¡¿Qué te pasó en el cuello! -grito una chica, junto a un montón de ellas (TERROR) que se acercaban cada vez más y más (MÁS TERROR), y la mayoria era de esas obcesivas del fan-club Prince Yuki (MUCHO MÁS TERROR.), y venian corriendo (+TERROR)y no eran solo mujeres (+TERROR.).

-¡YUKI!-gritarón al unisono, antes de llenarlo de preguntas inentendibles ( -¿QUE TE PASO, QUIEN TE HIZO ESO, YUKI, OH, POBRECITO YUKI, OH TU POBRE BELLO CUELLO, CÓMO TE PASO ESO? ) (todo al mismo tiempo).

-eh.-susurro suavemente Yuki- Fue un accidente... -comenzó a explicar _Mejor les explico porque no les entiendo nada, tal vez así dejan de llenarme de preguntas y puedo llegar hasta mi banco_-pensó dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a su banco. -Simplemente me caí y choque con un jarrón...

-¡YUKI!- gritarón la unisono antes de volver a decir, más bien gritar cosas inentendibles - ( -¿COMO TE CAISTE, TE DUELE, TE SENTÍAS MAL, OH., POBRE YUKI...? )

-eh.- suspiro Yuki -no lo sé, me había sentido mareado y por eso me caí...

-Oh- dijo suavemente una chica, acercandose descaradamente, pretendiendo tomarle la temperatura, colocando su mano en la frente de Yuki, quien andaba algo lento, después de la caída y confundido por tanto alboroto, por lo cual no se dio cuenta. Pero fue rescatado por aguien inesperado

-Ah, ¡vamonos!-dijo Kyo, agarrandolo de las ropas justo a tiempo, mientyras Tohru colocaba las cosas de Yuki en su banco, donde deberían estar hace bastante rato.

y para cuando Yuki por fin había logrado liberarse de esas personas, tocaron para el inicio de las clases.

Las clases transcurrian de manera normal, todo monotono, hasta que sonó el timbre que avisaba que había un incendio (oparación Deisy Ò o), y así todos salieron ordenadamente en un principio, pero afuera todo parecia una estampida, con los alumnos de primero de secundaria, corriendo. Yuki sintió un mareo de nuevo, y en un momento bastante inoportuno vale decir, ya que lo arrollaron un montón de chicos y ¡chicas!. Despues de haber sido arrollado por los chicos fue aplastado por un grupo de chicas que corrian despavoridas, lo cual lo hizo transformarse en nezumi (off: pobre Yuki.. v.v).

**Agradecimientos**

1º- A todo aquel que haya leido la historia (off: espero que les haya gustado)

2º- A la gente que deja reviews

3º- A mis profesoras de lenguaje (off: Sandy Gonzalez, Carmen Manzano, entre otras), y a Shi-san, arigatou Shi-san.

4º- A mi mamá que se durmio y por eso puedo escribir tranquilamente en la noche - (off: arigato okasan)

5ª- A los dias de lluvia que me inspiran (off: gracias a este cielo lluvioso...)

6º- A mi onechan, Ritsuka-Yagami (off: ¿era así?)

**Datitos**

Ayame se encuentra durmiendo, no tiene cociencia de nada, porque es un día muy frio, y con viento frio, y demasiado helado. Esos días que lleva ahí a tenido que dormir con Shigure.

Les vuelvo a recordar que la cara de uffi, es una cara de alivio

Nezumi: ratita

A Yuki lo adoran los hombres, asi como tambien las mujeres. xd

Impresionante...es la sección de datitos más corta uqe he hecho...hubiera escrito más en la historia, pero pense que hasta ahí estaba bien, si les gusto, no se depriman que sigue (off: ¡ups! o , ya hable mucho. xd)

**Resumen de las desgracias de Yuki**

1ª: cuando encontro su base destrozada

2ª: cuando se desmayo y se enterro un pedazo del jarrón en el cuello

3ª: cuando tuvo que enfrentarse con la profesora nueva (off: señora terca ¬ ¬)

4ª: cuando tuvo que enfrentar las acosadoras preguntas de sus compañeros de curso sobre su herida en el cuello.

5ª: perdió todo el recreo.

6ª: transformarse en nezumi, en el momento más inoportuno

**Comentarios**

iniziare (iniciar)

1- Primero que nada, disculpen pero no pude colocar en el cap anterior a nadie más que a Yuu Keiyu por cosas de tiempo, GOMEN..

2-Gracias a Black-Rose-R por el comentario, y bueno, intentare hacer el LEMMON, nee, pero no me apures -

3-A Lia-Osaka gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capiulo, o

Fine (fin)

¿Qué tal estubo, espero que les haya gustado y gomenne por haberlo hecho más corto que los demás, demo... es necesario que sea así, para que me puedan dar más ideas, y sea mas divertido, -, si me dan más ideas van a ser tres partes de Dark Day, sip, después van a leer Dark Day I, Dark Day II, DarkDay III. Eso si les gusta, en el tercero irian todas sus ideas. En cada Dark Day iran 4 o 6 desgracias, porque son mis numeros favoritos -, espero que les gusten todas las sorpresas que tengo, y sip, mi mente tiene cada vez más ideas. -

Quizas haga un Dark Day para Haru... o.o, ah, tambien volvere a escribir desde la perspectiva de Haru. Tarea: onegai, respondan en sus reviews la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo les gusta que redacte la historia: desde la perspectiva de Yuki o de Haru, esop.

Dejen REVIEWS. xd y RECUERDEN, onegai, DEJAR IDEAS y RESPONDER LA PREGUNTA : (Punto de vista de Yuki o de Haru). xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd...

xd: de verdad que no tengo sentido de lo proporcional, y no cumpli con mi meta de "el próximo capitulo será más largo..."/ToT, este esta más corto, mucho más corto que el anterior, ¡No puede ser, pero..., es que queria dejar cosas inconclusas en el otro capitulo, y que las averiguaran en el siguiente xd, el siguiente es la continuación del "Dark Day I" espero, que no les moleste..., gomenne..., en fin:

Esop, los quiero un montón, y cuidense, _Mata nee_

Fino prontamente (hasta pronto)


	6. Dark Day II

GENERAL

**Autor:** Yuki-Souma

**Género: **Shonen Ai

**Anime: **Fruits Basket

**Tema: **HaruxYuki

ADVERTENCIA:

Bien ¡cuidado homo fóbicos!, lo que están a punto de leer es un **Shonen Ai**, así que si no es de su agrado, lo mejor es que ¡huyan!, o bien, esa gente que no es tan close mind, por favor, hagan el intento de leer algo de este genero, o bien, esta misma historia, la cual es de lo más tranquila, tal vez después puedan llegar a disfrutar de leer un Shonen Ai. Piénsenlo. Ahora, para todos los lectores de esta historia, que les gusta la pareja de HaruxYuki, y a quienes han querido que se queden juntos (off: como yop. -, me apunto), les invito a vivir esta dulce fantasía, disfrútenla, están invitados. Ahora a las amantes del Yaoi, tambien están obviamente cordialmente invitadas, y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Las invitaciones están dadas, las puertas se encuentran abiertas, pues abran sus mentes e imagínense esta fantasía, mi fantasía, su fantasía...

INTRODUCCIÓN

Bien aquí tenemos otra entrega más de **Ai-Y** (off: Ai-Y Ai no Yume, ¿recuerdan? -), además de ser la segunda parte del **Dark Day**, no les adelantare nada sobre ningún Dark Day, porque prefiero que pasen las cosas con naturalidad como les ocurren a los personajes (Bad alter ego: y como te ocurren todos los días a ti ¬ ¬).  
Espero que este capitulo -el numero seis ya -- sea de su agrado.

Importante

Dentro de la historia incorpore una simbología algo rara, así que ahora les explico para que sirve cada símbolo:

( ): Las palabras que están dentro de un paréntesis, tienen dos sentidos, el primero, es explicar un suceso/situación que ocurre dentro de la historia, el segundo sentido se diferencia en llevar dentro una palabra (off:), lo cual indica que es un comentario mío.

_xxxxxx:_ Las palabras en cursiva, indican los pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Lo que aparece en el doble paréntesis, son los hechos/sucesos que ocurren en el mismo tiempo que ocurre otra cosa, por lo general son cosas graciosas (off: Bueno eso he hecho hasta ahora en el doble paréntesis, solo cosas graciosas, al menos a mi punto de vista)

MAYÚSCULA: Las palabras en mayúscula son los gritos de un personaje.

"...": Las palabras entre comillas, son expresiones.

"_xxxxxx_": las palabras entre comillas y en cursiva, son los textos. xd (new, new)

/ (caritas)/: en algunos diálogos voy a poner las expresiones que tienen en ese momento. Ej./-/u.u/O o/ (new, new)

Bueno eso seria por ahora... -, la simbología siempre va creciendo.xd

Disclaimer

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, no, no son míos, sino de Natsuki Takaya-sama, la maravillosa creadora de esta tan bella y original historia que lleva por nombre Fruits Basket, así que los derechos le pertenecen a ella y solo a ella, bueno, tambien a los que crearon el anime, a quienes agradezco ya que fue lo primero que vi de Fru-Ba, así que gracias a ellos, y gracias a los que publican el manga, si, a los editores, y tambien a la editorial Vid, que publica el manga, gracias a ellos tambien y a la gente que hace Amv. Insisto en mi lucha de que aun así los derechos son más que nada de Natsuki-sama, ya que es suyo el cerebro, ella piensa solita, así que tiene todo el derecho al ser la autora del manga. Lamento no poder pedirle permiso para utilizar a sus personajes, pero como no se da la posibilidad, lo9 hago sin autorización, Gomenne Natsuki-sama.

Bien, después de aclarar la situación puedo decir:

¡Saa...Ikimasho!, y la historia comenzó...

**Flash back (Fin del capitulo anterior)**

_Las clases transcurrían de manera normal, todo monótono, hasta que sonó el timbre que avisaba que había un incendio (operación Deisy Ò o), y así todos salieron ordenadamente en un principio, pero afuera todo parecía una estampida, con los alumnos de primero de secundaria, corriendo. Yuki sintió un mareo de nuevo, y en un momento bastante inoportuno vale decir, ya que lo arrollaron un montón de chicos y ¡chicas! Después de haber sido arrollado por los chicos fue aplastado por un grupo de chicas que corrían despavoridas, lo cual lo hizo transformarse en nezumi (off: pobre Yuki... v.v). _

Ai no Yume Strike VI: _Dark Day _ (continuation, part II) 

Hatsuharu Sohma se encontraba bajando tranquilamente por las escaleras, hasta llegar al patio central de la escuela, en donde se formo junto a Momiyi, sin evitar mirar hacia el curso superior en donde se encontraban Kyo, Tohru y Yuki..._¿Yuki?, ¿Donde esta?_-pensaba una y otra vez mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, mientras que Momiyi discutia con una profesora .( -Sohma Momiyi-kun, deberías de formarte al inicio de la fila, ¿Qué haces aquí, en el final?...-pregunto la maestra,-Quiero estar al lado de Haaruuu...,-Pero tu lugar es adelante, anda-le ordeno, mientras le daba suaves empujoncitos guiándolo al inicio de la fila,-AhhaH-se quejaba Momiyi, mientras se acomodaba al inicio de la fila ).

Haru ya comenzaba a inquietarse, ¿Donde estaba Yuki? ¿Donde?, se acerco a Kyo y Tohru, para preguntar por Yuki, y su inquietud creció aún más al notar que ellos estaban buscando ¿Buscaban a...Yuki?, esa pregunta fue respondida rápidamente ya que ellos se le acercaban rápidamente.

-¡Hatsuharu-san!...-exclamo Tohru, con una clara preocupación en su rostro

-Oye Haru, has visto a ese idiota de Yuki-pregunto Kyo, asqueado pero, tambien preocupado

-¿Qué...?-pregunto Haru, mientras sus ojos se habrían sorprendido, y la preocupación que sentía comenzaba a afectarle, sintiendo gran pesadez en su corazón. -Yuki...no, ¿No esta con ustedes?-pregunto Haru, esperando recibir como respuesta que Yuki estaba bien, que lo habían visto...

-No seas tonto, si estuviera con nosotros no te habríamos preguntado -le respondió Kyo, acomodando sus cabellos con desesperación.

El chico de cabello bicolor bajo la cabeza, _¿Donde estas Yuki?...Yuki_, era en lo único en lo cual podía pensar, en Yuki, en su Yuki. Cerró los ojos, no podría soportar que algo malo le ocurriese, no lo podría soportar. Y con esos pensamientos, salio corriendo, grietándoles a Yuki y Tohru, un simple, -voy por Yuki. Dejándolos ahí, perplejos, y sumidos en su preocupación.

Mientras tanto, las llamas consumían la escuela y arrasaban con todo aquello que tenia vida. El incendio se había producido por un "pequeño accidente" durante una clase de química, en donde los alumnos de primero de secundaria habían jugado con sustancias químicas, provocando una explosión, la cual se había propagado a gran velocidad por toda la escuela.

Un pequeño nezumi buscaba desesperadamente por dentro de sus ropas, un anillo, que era aun más importante que las llamas que cada vez se le acercaban más y más, porque sabía que si no lo sacaba ahora, no podría cuando estuviera cubierto de llamas. Yuki sabía bien que el tiempo que duraba la transformación era indefinido, sin embargo, estaría así bastante rato, ya que no se encontraba en un buen estado, sentía su cuerpo arder, si, ardía en fiebre, se consumía en mareos, y sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, seguramente era por la angustia que experimentaba al no poder sacar el anillo de compromiso, al saber que las llamas estaban cada vez más cerca y que era un nezumi, todo esto lo introducía en un circulo vicioso, que le afectaba cada vez más y más.

Haru corría de un lado para otro, _¿Dónde estas...donde estas...?_-arremetía una y otra vez esa pregunta en su cabeza. Se acercaba cada vez más a la escuela, mirando con terror, como en el fuego la consumía a esta. _Yuki...que no estés allí, por favor..._-rogaba su corazón una y otra vez. Fue entonces que la nerviosa conversación de un grupo de chicos de primero de primaria llamo su atención ( -Ahora que lo pienso, creo que vi a Yuki-kun-afirmo una chica con tristeza , -¿De verdad?, no puede ser...-Susurro mirando hacia el interior de la escuela ), _¿Qué...?¿Qué pasa con Yuki?_, lo necesitaba saber, sentía su corazón fragmentar, hacer trizas por la desesperación, no podía ser que la persona que más amaba estuviera corriendo peligro, no podía ser, no. ( -Entonces, ¿fue a Yuki-kun a quien votaron?-pregunto un chico, mirando tambien hacia el interior del colegio ). ¿Qué? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Yuki?

Yuki por fin lo pudo encontrar, el anillo, su anillo, su promesa con Haru, su compromiso. Acaricio el anillo con su rostro, era una alegría enorme la que había sentido al haberlo encontrado, _ahora, a ver como salgo_-pensó Yuki, agotado en el interior de sus propias ropas. Cuando se había propón ido salir, su cuerpo se paralizo, sintiendo un intenso frio, que le produjo escalofrios, por más que queria salir de allí, su cuerpo no respondía, solamente tiritaba, para luego caer sobre su propia ropa, estaba tan débil, se veía tan frágil, alli con frio, y su cuerpo temblando.

Haru sintió que la desesperación, su preocupación y la furia se fundian, provocando la aparicion de Dark Haru. Se acerco con una sonrisa maqueavelica al grupo de primero que había estado cuchicheando, esos tontos, le dejarian ahora mismo todo claro. Tomo al chico de gafas por la camisa, de tal forma, que los pies de aquel muchacho no alcanzaran la tierra.

-¿QUE LE HICIERON A YUKI?-Pregunto furioso.

-N-Nada...- respondio debilmente el chico de gafas, mientras que las chicas miraban aterradas.

-¿TE LO VUELVO A PREGUNTAR IDIOTA?- Pregunto alterado Black Haru, comenzando a zarandear al chico.-¿QUE LE HICIERON A YUKI?, BASTARDO ¿HAS VISTO A YUKI?-Pregunto desesperadamente

-N-n, chocamos con el, y no lo vimos más habia mucha gente...corriendo-respondio asustada una chica. 

-Gracias-respondio Haru, tranquilizandose. -Entonces...Yuki esta adentro.

La chica que le había respondido asintió, abrasando al joven de gafas.

Haru, les lanzó una última mirada antes de salir corriendo en dirección al interior del colegio.

Mientras tanto, Kyo, Tohru y Momiyi, se encontraban conversando, los tres muy preocupados por Yuki y por Haru, ninguno de los dos aparecia, y el grupo de bomberos aún no hacia acto de presencia. En eso se les acercaron dos grupos, uno de chicos y uno de chicas. El grupo de chicos se acerco a Kyo, mientras que el de chicas se acerco a Tohru.

-Oye, Kyon... ¿Podrias atudarnos a intentar apagar el incendio?-preguntaorn los chicos

-¡Claro!...-respondio Kyo, feliz de poder ayudar, aunque tambien, muy triste por la desaparición de Yuki y Haru.

El grupo de chicas se acerco a Momiyi y a Tohru, y fue entonces que esta los pudo reconocer, allí se encontraban esas chicas del "Fan club prince's Yuki".

-¡Tohru Honda...!-dijo una intentando parecer terrorifica

-¡Dinos todo lo que sabes...!-exigió otra

-¿Tu sabes...-continuo una tercera.

-Donde esta -continuo una cuarta

-Souhma Yuki-kun...?- preguntaron todas al unisono

-Etto...-comenzó a hablar Tohru.- Pues...no lo sabemos...-contesto con preocupación en su rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ...?!-Exclamaron todas al unisono.

-No puede ser que el principe Yuki se encuentre desaparecido...-Exclamo una

-Oh, esto es una desgracia-comentó otra

-PERO ¿QUE DICEN?... Lo buscaremos -dijo una.

-Sí, presidenta...-exclamaron el resto

-¡Y LO ENCONTRAREMOS!- insistió la presidenta del Fan club

-¡SI!-respondieron todos los miembros. Antes de desaparecer, para iniciar la busqueda, con una gran determinación en sus jovenes rostros.

-Nn...-susurro Momiyi- Tohru, ¡Busquemos nosotros tambien a Yuki y a Haru!- sugirio animosamente, ya que le parecia una excelente idea.

-¡Si!, ¡Es una gran idea!

-Sabía que era una gran idea- afirmó Momiyi, mientras tomaba de la mano a Tohru y la miraba con ternura- ¡Vamonos!-exclamo animosamente.

-¡Vamonos...!-exclamo la castaña.

Haru llego al interior del colegio muy agitado, mirando hacia todos lados, su mente repetia una y otra vez el nombre de su amado, Yuki, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, por más que lo buscaba, por más que encontrarlo deseara, no lo lograba, no lo encontraba.  
Busco y busco, corriendo de un lado a otro, busco en toda la planta baja, más no lo encontraba. Subio, asimismo -corriendo- por las escaleras, decidido a no desistir, hasta que lo encontrara, no iba a rendirse, definitivamente no iba rendirse, ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo poder renunciar a perder lo que amaba? ¿Cómo contradecir al deseo de su corazón?, su corazón, el cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas permanecer con Yuki, acompañarlo, apoyarlo, escucharlo, siempre estar a su lado.  
Cuando había llegado al tercer piso, hubo algo que le llamo la atención, había un uniforme masculino tirado en el suelo, y a el se acercaban cada vez más las llamas _Yuki..._, eso no era bueno, si se había transformado en un nezumi, resultaria mucho más dificil encontrarlo, se acomodo el cabello con desesperación, fue entonces que un pensamiento paso por su cabeza, hacía ya un buen rato que todos estaban abajo, entonces ¿Por qué no se había destransformado aún? (off: si se hubiera destransformado se hubiera vestido inmediatamente, xd, no andaria por alli desnudo en el fuego -') Acaso se sentía mal, _Yuki..._- ese nombre se repetia una y otra vez mientras reflexionaba la situación. Se acerco rapidamente a la ropa de Yuki, con tristeza en su rostro, deseaba haberlo encontrado mucho más rapido, _¿Ahora donde estarás Yuki, mi koi?_-pensaba, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos la ropa de Yuki, la miro con nostalgia , sintiendose con intranquilidad y mucha angustia, necesitaba encontrarlo y pronto, debía protegerlo, ¿Cómo estaría ahora?, era tan pequeño e indefenso (bad alter ego: si, como no, preguntenle a Kyo ¬ ¬) (off: ¡es indefenso!), el aire en el interior del colegio, se volvia cada vez más molesto al respirar, dificultaba la respiración, se sentía tóxico, ¿A caso su pequeño nezumi podría soportarlo?, no quería ni pensarlo, era tan débil en los pulmones, eso le afectaría mucho -Yuki-susurro con tristeza, necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos otra vez, lo necesitaba, -¡Yuki...!-exclamo con desesperación, sintiendo que si no lo encontraba las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos comenzarian a caer, se aferró con fuerzas a las prendas de su koi, fue entonces que sintio algo entre ellas, lo cual lo exalto de sobremanera.

-¿Yuki?- pregunto, sin recibir respuesta _Yuki...¿Estas aqui...?_-.¡¿Yuki?!-insitió, y al no recibir respuesta alguna se puso a buscar entre sus ropas, pensaba continuar haciendolo, cuando vio que las cortinas de donde estaban se estaban quemando _Lo mejor sera bajar_, pero no sabía si entres sus brazos tenía era a Yuki, sentía que si, pero, más valía comprobarlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
Salió corriendo hasta el segundo piso, se hinco -allí no había tanto fuego- y comenzo a buscar entre las ropas, para encontrarse con una tierna y muy agradable imagen, que le ilumino los ojos, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Lo que vió, lo lleno de alegria, allí se encontraba, su Yuki, como un nezumi, con el anillo entre sus brazos, con sus ojos cerrados, en su propio cuerpo acurrucado, bueno, eso era lo que vio a simple vista, miro a su entorno y se decidió a salir de allí, Yuki estaría mejor en un lugar donde pudiera respirar un aire más puro, y obviamente él tambien.  
Y así, con Yuki entre sus brazos, salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, procurando no mover tanto a Yuki.

Mientras iba corriendo en dirección al patio central se encontro con Momiyi y Tohru, con quienes inició una alegre conversación. 

-Hatsuharu-san-le llamó Tohru

-Haru-le saludo Momiyi, agitando su mano.

-Hola-fue su respuesta.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó la castaña

-¡Uhm!, encontre a Yuki-les contó con alegría en su rostro.

-¡Que bien, que bueno!-comentó Momiyi -Nosotros los buscabamos...

-Sí- le apoyo Tohru.

-Bien. -susurro Haru, tomando aire _¡Por fin aire puro!_- pensaba emocionado. _Yuki, tambien debe estar alegre por el aire puro_- pensó.  
-¡Hey Yuki!-exclamo, acariciando al nezumi, -Oye...-susurro, al notar que el nezumi no respondía, no se movia, para nada, ni siquiera respiraba. -¡Yuki!-exclamo.

-¿Qué ...? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Momiyi, sin comprender

-Yuki...-susurro Haru, tomando entre sus manos al pequeño nezumi, a su koi, a su Yuki, el cual no reaccionaba, se sentía frío, suspiro, y comenzo a restregar sus manos sobre el cuerpo del nezumi, intentando transmitirle calor, intentando que reaccionara, al cabo de un rato, reaciono, aunque no delo todo, pero por lo menos respiraba.  
-Yuki...-susurro sintiendose mucho más aliviado.

-Souhma-kun...no se ve muy bien, ¿Por qué aun no se destransforma?-preguntó la castaña, preocupada.

-Creo que se siente débil...-respondió apenado Haru, acariciando a la versión nezumi de Yuki.

-Uhm. ¡Mejor vamonos a casa!-sugirió Momiyi

-Me parece una buena idea...¿Verdad, Hatsuharu-san?-le apoyo la castaña

-Si, es una buena idea, para que cuando se destransforme este mucho más comodo en su cama...-apoyo Haru

-Y tambien después le puede hacer un chequeo Hatori-san...-comentó Tohru.

-Eso estaría bien...-comento Haru.

-Voy a buscar a Kyo...-dijo Tohru

-¡Te acompaño...esperame..Tohru!-le siguió Momiyi

-Momiyi, yo me voy por mientras...-le aviso Haru

-Uhm. ¿Te acompaño?...como Yuki esta malito te ayudo a cuidarlo- comento Momiyi animado

-Bueno. Vamos.-dijo Haru, mirando a su nezumi, sin dejar de acariciarlo, procuraría ir despacio, no moverlo tanto, no se encontraba en un muy buen estado su Yuki, y debía cuidarlo..

-Nm-susurro Momiyi, -espero que no este tan mal...

-Si, eso ...espero yo tambien- susurro Haru

Mientras tanto Tohru miraba como - recien- llegaban los bomberoa a apagar el incendio.

Fue entonces que vio a Kyo. -¡Kyo!-le llamo.

-Dime...-le contesto este

-Ya encontraron a Yuki, Hatsuharu-san lo encontro, ¿Qué tal sí..nos vamos?- le sugirio Tohru, después de haberle explicado toda la situación.

-Y ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese idiota de Yuki?-preguntó Kyo

-No lo sé, pero...- comenzo a explicar, mientras que Kyo la miraba con sorpresa por el "pero..."-No se veía muy bien...estaba como nezumi...- le explico la castaña

-¿como...un...nezumi?-susurro Kyo- Qué raro...

-Hatsuharu-san dice que es porque esta débil...-respondió la castaña

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos...no hay nada que hacer aquí...-sentenció Kyo-Vamonos...

Y así se marcharon de regreso a la casa, caminando uno al lado del otro, tranquilamente, mientras se producia un cruce de miradas, y una sonrisa en sus labios se formaba. 

Mientras tanto dos chicos, uno de cabellos bicolor y un niño movedizo de cabellos dorados, estaban a dos pasos de entrar a la casa, fue entonces que la puerta se abrio, mostrando en el marco de ésta la radiante figura de Ayame Sohma.

-¡Buen Día!-les saludo animosamente y con gran confianza en su voz.

-¡Buen día!- le saludo Momiyi

-Hola -saludo Haru

-¡Que apagado!, ¿Qué te pasa...?-preguntó Ayame, cuando bajo la vista y miro a un pequeño nezumi respirando con dificultad -¿Yu-Yuki...?-preguntó

-Sí, es Yuki-le confirmo con tristeza el chico de cabellos bicolor

Ayame se tapo la boca con las manos, impresionado-¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano...?-preguntó sinceramente preocupado

-Si, ¿Qué le pasó Haru?-pregunto el chico de cabellos dorados.

En eso apareció otra figura. -Aya...-pregunto Shigure-...¿Qué...?, ¿Yuki?-preguntó 

-Sí es Yuki-le confirmo Haru

-¿Qué le pasó?-pregunto Shigure

-No lo se, bueno, en parte si se...algo de lo que pasó...-respondió Haru

-Pues habla...-le apuro Ayame

-Pues...hubo un incendio en la escuela, y unos chicos botaron a Yuki, no se como pasó, pero Yuki se quedo en el interior del colegio, por mucho tiempo, y había chocado con una chica y entonces se transformo en nezumi, y estubo con ese aire asqueroso, yo creo uqe por eso esta así ahora...

-¡Oh, mi pobre ototo-kun!-exclamo Ayame

-Voy a llamar a Hatori.-les informo Shigure

-Si gracias Gure-san-le agradeció Ayame, mientras éste le guiñaba un ojo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, entrando a la casa.

-¡Si, nosotros entremos tambien!, ¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos!- les decia Ayame, mientras los hacia entrar.

Una vez adentro de la casa, Haru se dirigio rapidamente hacia la habitación de Yuki, depositando al nezumi sobre la cama, mientras susurraba su nombre, suavemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para un chico de ojos dorados. El cual se sento en la cama, mirando inquisitivamente al joven que tenia enfrente, Haru. Para el era sospechosa tanata preocupación, la rara actitud de Yuki, y que había oído a Haru en la noche un día, y tambien...ese anillo -pensaba, mientras lo miraba.

-Tu y mi hermano Yuki...-pregunto quitando el anillo de las manos del nezumi, para despues tomarlo entre sus manos.-...¿Que hay entre ustedes?...-preguntó mirando el anillo, y entonces fue que noto algo que le llamo la atención, tenia algo escrito en su interior, decia: "_Tú me perteneces, yo te pertenezco, y amor eterno te prometo._", notó que la expresión de Haru, había cambiado al haber tomado el anillo, -Tú se lo regalaste ¿Verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa -Note que lo miraba en la mañana...-comentó. 

-Si, yo...yo se lo di a Yuki...-le respondió Haru tranquilamente.

-Bien...-susurro Ayame con una sonrisa-Y...¿Qué hay entre ustedes...?-preguntó

-Tal vez...será mejor que eso te lo responda Yuki, ¿no crees?-le sugirió Haru

-Si, tienes razón...-susurro con tristeza, le entristecia que no le hubiera hablado nada de él y Haru, después de todo eran hermanos, y se estaban llevando mejor..., es que...¿Aún nbo existia confianza...?

-Descuida, seguro te lo dice...pero hay que esperar...esperar a que despierte...-sentenció Haru, recostandose enla cama, dejando el estomago sobre ella, para mirar mejor a su nezumi.

-Si...sólo hay que esperar...-susurro Ayame -¡Voy a ver si viene Hatori!- le informo Ayame,dejando el anillo en las manos de Haru, antes de salir de la habitación, -_Es mejor..que esten juntos..._penso, mientras sonreía

Haru continuaba acariciando al nezumi, y fue entonces qeu en una explosión, Yuki se destransformo, Haru sonrió, eso significaba que se encontraba mejor.  
Había que esperar, sólo le quedaba esperar, -Vamos Yuki, tu eres fuerte-le animaba en susurros, y Yuki en respuesta a esos susurros fruncio el ceño, al parecer, luchando, intentando abrir los ojos, para ver el rostro de aquel que lo llamaba, a quien perfectamente reconocia.  
Después de permanecer un tiempo así, Yuki entreabrio los ojos, sientiendo una gran pesadez en todo el cuerpo, pero aúnmás intensa en su pecho, le dolía, cuánto le dolia, alzó la vista, para encontrase con la cálida sonrisa de su Haru

-Ha-Haru...-susurro, mientras que el aludido le sonreía y comenzaba a acariciarle los cabellos, haciendole sonrosar las mejillas aún más de lo que ya estaban a causa de la fiebre.

-¿Tienes fiebre...?-comentó Haru, mientras le tocaba la frente.

-Uhm.-susurro Yuki, posando su mano sobre la que Haru tenía sobre la frente

-Descuida Yuki...Shigure dijo que llamaría a Hatori...vas a estar bien- le dijo sacando una sonrisa de esos delgados labios-...y yo no te dejaré solo ningun momento

-Haru...-susurro Yuki, cerrando los ojos.

-Descansa Yuki -susurro, antes de posar sus labios en la frente de Yuki, besandolo. Mientras comenzaba a vestirlo con el pijama (off: sip, porque Yuki no podia, estaba inconsciente de nuevo)

Mientras tanto Shigure y Ayame estaban conversando sobre Yuki y Haru. Mientras que Momiyi, se encontraba afuera, recibiendo a Kyo y Tohru, quienes acababan de llegar, para despues esperar a la llegada de Hatori.

-Ya quiero que llegue Hatori-comento Ayame

-Si, ojala que no tarde tanto tiempo...-le apoyo Shigure

-¿Qué opinas...sobre Yuki?

-Bueno..últimamente actua de una manera extraña y mira mucho ese anillo que tiene, me pregunto ¿Quién se lo habrá regalado?-pregunto inocentemente, aunque ya conocia la respuesta  
-¿Tu que opinas Aya?-pregunto Shigure

-Si Yuki esta raro...-afirmo Ayame

¿Tú sabes quien le regalo el anillo?-pregunto el perro _-¿Lo sabra Aya?_

-Si...-respondio la serpiente

-Fue Haru...verdad- aseguro Shigure _Bueno, yo ya lo sé, porque escuche cuando vino Haru esa noche, no es mi culpa, no los espiaba,no, es que tengo el sueño ligero, y los escuche...fue mera casualidad, si, yo no los espiaba..._-se autoconvencia Shigure.

-¿Eh.?-exclamo la serpiente

-Te preguntas como lo se, ¿cierto?-pregunto el perro

-Si...-afirmo la serpiente

-Verás, Aya, es que Yuki ultimamente ha hablado mucho sobre Haru, "Haru hizo esto, Haru hizo aquello", y tú, ahora, hace poco, me estabas hablando sobre ambos, ¿no...?, pues es por eso que me parece obvio...-respondió Shigure _Sí, no quiero decirle que los escuche..._

-Si, tienes razón...-le apoyo Ayame

-Me alegro por ambos...Haru puede estar por fin con quien ama y Yuki, por din conocio el amor...¿No es eso bueno, Aya?-pregunto Shigure

-¡Si claro que lo es!-afirmo Ayame.

-Entonces cambia esa cara..., Yuki, ya te lo dirá...-le apoyo Shigure

-Gracias...Gure-san-le agradecio, junto con una bella sonrisa, la serpiente.

-Ioshi- exclamaron al unisono, animosamente, extendiendo su dedo pulgar, con una feliz expresión en sus rostros.

En el patio exterior a la casa se encontraban Momiyi, Tohru y Kyo, quien les contaba a los otros dos que no tendrian clases en tres días.

-Asi que, tenemos tres dias libres...-susurro Tohru

-Mn. ¡Que lindo!, ¡Que bueno!, asi Yuki se repone-comentó feliz el conejo

-Voy a trabajar muy duro-comentó la castaña.

-No trabajes tanto...mejor disfruta los tres días...-le regaño Kyo.

-¿Quieres que los disfrute contigo?-pregunto el conejo, con una sonrisa picara.

-NO.-respondio tajantemente el neko.

-¡Que egoista Kyo!- le regaño el conejo -¿Quieres a Tohru para ti solo? ¡Tohru no es Tuya!-le reprendia.

-¡Que no! -exclamo Kyo

-¿Cómo que no...? no me digas que quieres a Tohru para ti solo

-No, Tohru no es de nadie...¡¿Ya?!-finalizo Kyo

-Pero te gustaria que fuera tuya...-susurro Momiyi, moviendo una pierna, haciendo dibujos indescifrables con ella sobre la tierra. Kyo se sonroso ante el comentario, y la castaña al notarlo se sonroso más de lo que ya estaba por la discusión entre Momiyi y Kyo.

-Tal vez deberiamos ir a ver a Yuki...-comentó la castaña. Cuando una voz aparecio detrás de ella.

-No será necesario-sentencio un joven alto, de más de un metro ochenta, con una fria mirada, pero tambien muy bella, sus cabellos negros, caían despreocupadamente sobre uno de sus ojos, era muy lindo, su nombre era...Hatori Sohma...

-¡Hari!-exclamo felizmente Ayame

-¡Ha-san!-exclamo Shigure

-Ah. Hola-saludo cansinamente el doctor.

-Ha-san...¿vas a ver a Yuki?-pregunto inocentemente el perro

-¿Acaso no vine a eso?...Shigure-pregunto mirandolo fijamente.

-Si pero...A Aya y a mi, ...nos gustaria charlar un rato contigo-respondio el perro

-Si si, anda Tori-san-le apoyo Ayame

-Esta bien...charlamos un rato, pero primero voy a ver a Yuki...-respondió tajantemente Hatori. -Además...hace tiempo que no le hago un chequeo...-comentó mientras iba subiendo por la escalera.

-Aya...-susurro Shigure

-Dime mi querido Gure-san

-Subamos...

-¡Claro!

-¡Subamos!-exclamaron al unisono, mientras comenzaban a correr por la escalera.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Yuki (aún no entraba nadie) se encontraba Haru, acariciandole el cabello a Yuki, quien le respondia a su vez son una frágil sonrisa, que no le gustaba mucho a Haru, cuando era una sonrisa asi de frágil, era porque no se encontraba nada bien, seguramente le había afectado estar tanto tiempo en el fuego, aspirando ese aire tóxico. (off. que ciertamente era muy tóxico)

-Yuki...-susurro

-M...-recibio como respuesta, lo cual le comprobo que lo estaba escuchando (Yuki permanecia con los ojos cerrados)

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Haru

-Mejor...-respondio Yuki con mucha seguridad, aunque su voz sonaba tan débil, tan frágil .-Gracias por estar conmigo...-susurro Yuki. -Gracias, Haru...-Y Haru sonrió, mientras comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de Yuki, cada vez más y más, rompiendo la distancia en un segundo.

En eso entro en la habitación Hatori, quien se encontro con Yuki dentro de la cama, y Haru, por un costado de la cama, quien se encontraba dando un beso en la frente a Yuki. 

-Bien...-susurro Hatori, y Haru al notar esa voz, retiro sus labios de la frente de Yuki, quein fruncia el ceño, sin entender.

-El doctor ya llego Yuki...-le susurro el chico de cabello bicolor, sonriendole, al mismo tiempo que Yuki observaba a Hatori.

-Hola -les saludo Hatori

-Hola... -le saludaron al mismo tiempo Haru y Yuki

-Eh. Bien, dime que pasó... - pregunto mientras comenzaba a sacar sus artefactos de doctor.

-No es nada..., me botaron, tropese con una niña, y me transforme, y no me podia mover...porque...-dijo lo último en un susurro, mirando a Haru sonrosado.

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué no te fuiste inmediatamente...?-preguntó Hatori, apresurandolo

-Porque no podía irse sin su ropa, ¿Verdad...Yuki?-le ayudo Haru, el nezumi asintió.

-Si, eso es verdad.-Sentenció Hatori, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la blusa (del pijama) a Yuki. -Respira-e ordeno, mientras comenzaba a sentir la respiración de Yuki, le sorprendio un poco el notarla tan mal, estaba respirando mal -¿Donde estuviste...?-Pregunto Hatori.

-Es que hubo un incendio en la escuela, y Yuki no se podía mover...-respondió Haru.

-¿Cómo es eso...?, ¿Por qué no te podias mover?-preguntó mirando a Yuki inquisidoramente.

-Creo que tenía fiebre...-explico Yuki.

-Comprendo...-afirmo Hatori, mientras continuaba revisandolo

-Cuando lo encontre estaba tiritando...-comentó Haru.

-Debe ser porque tenía fiebre-aseguró Hatori, mientras le ponia la blusa, Los pulmones de Yuki se encontraban en un mal estado, lo más seguro era que fuera por haber estado tanto tiempo en contacto con el humo, y como sus pulmones eran delicados, ahora se encontraba mal. -Tus pulmones...no estan nada bien-les comentó Hatori- voy a volver a venir a chequearte...-le informo. Yuki asintió, mientras que Haru bajaba la cabeza _¿Por qué...?, Yuki..._-pensaba, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a Yuki?, si Hatori, queria venir de nuevo, era porque no se encontraba bien, eso reflexionaba Haru, mientras que Hatori le entregaba unos medicamentos y le daba las indicaciones.

-Bien eso sería - afirmo Hatori.-Cuidate y tomate los medicamentos a la hora.

-Yo se los voy a dar...-comentó Haru

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso...?-preguntó Hatori

-Hoy me quedo en la casa...-respondió Haru.

-Y ¿Shigure te dio permiso?-preguntó Hatori

-¡Que se quede!...si quiere -respondió una voz desde la puerta, para sorpresa de los tres allí presentes , estaba entrando Shigure -...Pero...no se donde vas a dormir...-agrego Shigure.

-Pues...-pensó Haru, queria estar con Yuki, ahora tenía que pensar en algo para poder estar con el. 

-¿Por que no te quedas en el cuarto de Yuki?-preguntó una voz proveniente de la puerta, para sorpreswa de tres personas (Shigure no), venía entrando Ayame. -Así puedes cuidar de mi hermanito...-agrego.

-Es buena idea...-le apoyo Shigure- ¿verdad Hatori...?-pregunto animosamente Shigure.

-Si, pero...

-Dile a mi ma' que no voy a llegar a la casa por favor-le pidió Haru, inclinando su cabeza

-Esta bien, yo le digo...-acepto Hatori

-Gracias-agradeció Haru, con otra inclinación. Mientras que Yuki le sonreía, estaba tambien muy alegre de que pudiera quedarse con Haru ese día, y Haru le devolvio la sonrisa, ambos se sonreían, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los demás allí presentes.

-Bien, ¿Podemos bajar a hablar ahora Hatori?-pregunto Shigure, agarrando de las ropas a Hatori, para que se apresurara.

-¡Anda, Tori-san!- le apuro Ayame

-AH. Esta bien, vamos a hablar abajo

-¡Bien!-exclamaron animosamente Ayame y Shigure, mientras que comenzaban los tres a bajar por la escalera.

Una vez abajo convencieron a Hatori (off: más bien, se lo robaron, lo llevaron...-'), para que fueran a comer afuera, para así poder charlar más tranquilamente los tres, bueno, al menos, esa fue la excusa.

Ya eran las 2:00 pm, y aún no estaba listo el almuerzo (off: aún no estaba calentado, porque Tohru cocina de un dia para otro-supongo-ya que van al colegio y no creo que salgan tan temprano, xd.), cosa de la que recien comenzaba a tomar consciencia Tohru.

-¡AH!-Grito de repente, asustando a Momiyi y a Kyo, quienes la miraron asustados.-¡Olvide calentar la comida!-exclamo Tohru (dejandolos x /x'), corriendo hacia la cocina, seguida de Momiyi y de Kyo.

-¿Qué habías hecho de almuerzo Tohru?-pregunto Momiyi, quein se encontraba de pie , apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa, mesiendose de un lado hacia otro.

-Yo...había hecho una receta que se llama...¡ah, sí! ¡lazaña!-respondio finalmente la castaña.

-¡YA DEJA DE MOVERTE!-le grito Kyo a Momiyi, mientras le acestaba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡KYO ME PEGA-A-Aaa-se quejo llorando Momiyi

-Momiyi-kun...¿Te gustaría probar la lazaña?-pregunto la castaña

-¡Si, si quiero!-respondio dejando de llorar, -¡Quiero lazaña de Tohru!-afirmo.

-Bien, entonces voy a calentar para tí tambien...-respondio la castaña.-ah..Hatsuharu-san, ¿tambien va a comer aqui?-preguntó Tohru,tapandose luego los labios _No debí decir eso_-pensó.

-Vo...-intento hablar Kyo

-¡LES VOY A PREGUNTAR A HARU Y A YUKI! -sentenció Momiyi, antes de salir corriendo.

_Gracias...Momiyi, si hubiera ido Kyo, quizas hubiera encontrado a Haru y a Yuki en algo comprometedor..._-pensaba la castaña, sintiendose más aliviada.

Momiyi subio corriendo las escaleras y mientras iba por el pasillo qeu llevaba a la habitación de Yuki, vio algo que le llamo la atención, sonrió picaramente, se acerco y lo tomo entre sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se le había ocurrido algo...esperaba que su plan funcionará.

En el cuarto de Yuki, se encontraban este y Haru, mirandose fijamente, sonriendose el uno al otro, ambos se encontraban felices de la compañia del otro.

-Haru...-comenzó a hablar Yuki, comenzando a sentarse, acto en el cual fue ayudado por Haru.- Gracias, Estoy muy feliz de que te quedes en la casa-comento, acercandose para abrazarlo, para lo cual, tambien necesito la ayuda de Haru, porque no se sentía nada bien, y su cuerpo no respondía como debería. -Te amo Haru...-susurro resfregando su rostro contra el de su koi, en una pequeña y delicada caricia, que fue recibida con una sonrisa en los labios de Haru. En esos momentos se encontraba una silueta observando desde la puerta, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, estaba decidido a permanecer allí un buen rato.

-Y yo a tí...Yuki -le susurro en el oido Haru.

Haru y Yuki continuaron con lo suyo, que de un tierno abrazo, pasao a un momento más intenso, en donde participaban ambos, de un abrazo, pasaron a un al comienzo, tierno beso, que luego paso a estar lleno de pasion, de deseo de sentir al otro, beso que si bien ya era profundo, se volvio aun más, en donde probaban una nueva sensación, que le producian sus lenguas al jugar dentro de la boca, en una danza de deseo, en una danza de amor, en una llucha, en la cual, nunca habría un vencedor. Las caricias tubieron que ser detenidas, ya que Yuki no estaba bien (off: sip estaba malito v.v), y perdio la respiración.

-¿Yuki?-le llamó Haru, preocupado por su estado, ya que estaba respirando forsosa y agitadamente.

-ah..ah...e...estoy bien...-le respondió, recuperando algo de aire, para luego sonreirle, para probarle que estaba bien, para quitarle esa cara de preocupación, ya que en ese bello rostro (off: sip, Haru lindo) preferia ver una sonrisa. Recordo entonces una conversación que había tenuido con Haru un año atrás en la cual, él le había dicho que le preocupaba que fuera tan amble, a lo cual Haru le había respondido que "preferia verlo sonreir a verlo triste", pues él tambien, el tambie preferia ver a Haru sonreir a verle triste, preferia verle sonreir a verle preocupado, aunque se sentía ver saber que hay alguien que se preocupe por ti.

-Ah. -suspiro Haru, aliviado al ver esa sonrisa.

En eso, la figura que se encontraba oculta en la oscuridad salia de su escondite, dejandose ver a la luz, entro en la habitación, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. A Haru y a Yuki les sorprendió igualmente el ver a esa persona dentro de la habitación, expresión que cambió, pués ambos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos, al observar el objeto que este tenía entre sus manos: una cámara fotografica (off: a próposito digital -), si, Momiyi sonreía, sintiendo una satisfacción absoluta, completamente feliz y orgulloso de las fotografias que le habia tomado a Haru y a Yuki.

-Momiyi..., me asustaste -comentó Yuki, frunciendo el ceño, para luego comenzar a sobar su pecho.

-¿Y eso? -pregunto Haru.

-¡Mn! -exclamo Momiyi, antes de llegar de un salto a la cama. -¡Mira, mira!, ¡atención!: ¡les saque fotos!, ¡mirenlas! ¡estan muy lindas!-comentó emocionadamente Momiyi.

-Yo las queiro ver...-comentó Haru, luego se dirigio a Yuki, a quien lo tomo por las ropas, acercandolo a sí -¿Las quieres ver...Yuki? -preguntó

-Sip...yo tambien las quiero ver -contestó Yuki

-¡Mn!, ¡miren!-exclamo Momiyi, comenzando a mostrarles las fotos que había tomado por el visor de imagenes que tenía la cámara.

-¿Te gustan Yuki?-preguntó Haru

-S-Si, ...si...-fue su respuesta.

-Me alegro -sentencio Haru con una sonrisa-A mi tambien me gustan mucho Yuki.-afirmo.

-Momiyi, gracias por sacarlas...-le agradeció Yuki, dirigiendole una sonrisa.

-¡De nada!, es que se ven lindos juntos-comentó Momiyi -¡Yo tambien quiero una foto de ustedes!, ¿Puedo?

-¡Claro! -asintió Haru, mirando a la vez a Yuki, quien tambien asintió.

-¡Que bueno! -se alegro Momiyi, sonriendoles. -Ah, cierto ¿Haru te quedas a comer aca? -preguntó

-Sí. -respondió.

-Le voy a decir a Tohru.-dijo mientras se ponia a correr.-Ah, la cámara la dejo aca-dijo, mientras se devolvia -les informo Momiyi antes de salir corriendo hasta donde Tohru.  
Una vez abajo, se puso a avisar imediatamente.

-¡TOHRU!-exclamo -¡HARU VA A COMER ACA TAMBIEN!

-Y tanto te demoraste...-comentó Kyo, pero Momiyi lo ignoro y se puso a hablar con Tohru. -¡AH!-se qeujo Kyo, antes de subir a su habitación irritado y encerrarse en ella, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Se enojo...-comentó Momiyi, después de haber escuchado el portazo.

Yuki se sobresaltó mucho al oir aquel portazo, y Haru al notarlo, se había introducido rapidamente en la cama y lo había abrazado, y ahora le estaba acariciando los cabellos, mientras que Yuki, alzaba su cabeza, para poder observarlo.

-Tranquilo Yuki -susurro. Yuki suspiro,subiendo una de sus manos a la altura del rostro de Haru, quien sonriente, la acepto y beso cortesmente. .Por cierto Yuki...-comenzó Haru.

-¿Si?... -preguntó Yuki curioso.

-Tenemos tres días libres...-comentó alegremente.

-Ah. ¿Por qué se quemo el colegio?-preguntó Yuki

-Si, por eso. -afirmo Haru.

-No te he dado las gracias...-comentó Yuki

-¿Gracias...?¿Por qué? -preguntó confusó.

-Por salvarme del incendio...-respondió Yuki con los ojos cerrados, para luego continuar con los ojos abiertos -Gracias, Haru, mi sal-va-dor -susurro Yuki.-acariciando con sus manos el rostro de Haru. Para luego proceder a sentarse en la ama, mirado fijamente a Haru y unir sus labios, en un tierno beso a ojos cerrados. Haru rodeo con sus brazos aquel tan delicado cuerpo, por esa estrecha cintura, y profundizo aun más el deseado beso, apegando a Yuki más a su cuerpo y comenzando a participar del beso, el cual duró más que el anterior, aunque fue un beso más tierno, no tan pasonal, como el anterior. Cuando el beso llego a su fin, Yuki dejó reposar su caeza en el pecho de Haru, en donde peraneció, y en donde permanecería un buen rato, ya que se puso a dormir, se sentía exhasto y sentía tanta paz en su interior que no lo pudo evitar y se dejo caer en un profundo sueño. Haru se puso a acariciar los cabellos de Yuki, durante un tiempo, ya que después él tambien, cayó dormido, había sido un dia agotador, y eso que aún le quedaba mucho (si, en realidad eran solamente las 3:10 pm, pobrecitos a que hora van a comer, quizas se durmieron porque no pudieron más con el hambre v.v, no, en serio, había sido para ambos un día muy agotador, pero ya descanzarán, ¡ups!, mejor y me callo. oxo ).

Abajo, en la cocina, se encontraban Momiyi, Tohru y Kyo (leer después en **Interview**), el primero estaba colocando el servivio, la segunda estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos, platos que sostenía el tercero.

-¡Ya termine! -informo Momiyi. -¡Uhm!-exclamo mientras pensaba .-¿Les voy a preguntar a Yuki y a Haru si van a bajar?-preguntó Momiyi

-No, dejemoslos comer arriba, Yuki esta enfermo y Shigure me dijo antes de salir que Haru lo iba a cuidar.-respondió la castaña.

-¡Entonces que coman arriba!-afirmo Momiyi.

-Bien, nosotros comamos -sugirió Kyo.

-Si, coman ustedes, mientras yo les llevo el almuerzo a Yuki y Haru.

-Te... -intentó decir Kyo.

-¡TE AYUDO YO TOHRU! -le dijo animosamente Momiyi.

-Gracias Momiyi -le agradeció Tohru, mientras Kyo bajaba la cabeza. -Kyo...-le llamó -¿Podrias afirmar el otro plato para que pueda abrir la puerta?, no tienes que entrar a la pieza...

-¡Claro!- respondió Kyo, feliz de poder -por fin- ayudarle.

Así fue, como los tres comenzaron a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Yuki, en donde todos se detubieron y Tohru entro, para encontrarse con aquella bella imagen, comenzó a tirar de las ropas de Yuki, buscando despertarlo, pero se transformo en Nezumi, con lo cual, se despetraron tanto Yuki, ahora como un nezumi, y Haru, al no sentirlo. Quienes miraron confusos a Tohru.

-¿Honda-san?-pregunto Yuki, quien se encontraba acostado sobre el cubrecama que cubria el pecho de Haru (Quien se había metido en la cama)

-Perdón, Sohma-kun -se disculpo la castaña, mientras pensaba que era extraño que se hubiera transformado, ya que ni siquiera lo había tocado, solo había tomado sus ropas.-Souhma-kun...¿te sientes bien?-preguntó. Yuki la miraba sin cambiar de posisión, cosa que tambien le pareció extraña, y Haru observaba a Yuki.

-¿Te sientes mal, verdad Yuki? -preguntó Haru

-No...-negó Yuki.

-No me mientas...-dijo seriamente Haru, tomandolo entre sus manos, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Ha-Haru...-susurro Yuki, Haru lo estaba tomando de las costillas, le dolían, le dolía todo el cuerpo, si, pero en ese lugar le dolia aún más, en las costillas, en el pecho. No lo resistiría mucho tiempo, es más, ya no lo resistía. -Haru,...¡sueltame, duele! -le rogo -...duele-susurro, mientras que Haru lo dejaba libre, con una triste mirada en su rostro. -Ha...-intentó hablar Yuki. -¿Haru?-le llamó.

-No me mientas.., no me mientas Yuki...-le regaño Haru, sintiendose herido, al saber que Yuki, habia estado sufriendo y no se lo habia dicho, y él no se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Disculpame...perdoname Haru -susurro la ratita, que permanecia tal cual él la había dejado.

-¡Oye Tohru!...te paso ahora el pla...-dijo Kyo mientras entraba, sin terminar de hablar, ya que le dorprendía lo que veía. -¡¿Y tú que haces ahí?!, ¡no me digas que durmieron juntos! -pregunto alterado Kyo

-Si, dormimos juntos...-le afirmo Haru.

-¡Ya lo sabía!, ¡sabía que Yuki era una mujercita! -afirmo Kyo

-¡Deja de decir incoherencias!-le reto Yuki, realizando un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

-¡Acepta la realidad mujercita!- sentencio Kyo, palabras que hicieron reflexionar un poco a Yuki, quizas Kyo tenía razón y el tenía que reconoceeeer que si, que amaba a Haru, eso no le daba vergüenza, ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿por que era su afan de ocultarlo?, era porque sentía miedo, miedo a ser rechazado por los demás, miedo a Akito...

-Ya basta Kyo, ¿Qué hay de malo en que duerma con Haru? -preguntó Yuki, dejandolo en silencio, después de todo, eran familia, y la familia duerme junta muchas veces, eso no estaba mal.

-¡Ah!-se quejo Kyo, sin tener que responder. -¡Me voy!-sentenció.

-¡Oye Kyo, el almuerzo!-le llamo Momiyi, desde el pasillo ( -¡Ah! -se quejo Kyo,regresando a la habitación de Yuki, dejandole el plato a Tohru en las manos, y volviendo a bajar a la cocina, estaba molesto _¿Por qué la rata asquerosa siempre le ganaba?_-se preguntaba. )

-Bueno, ahí tienes Hatsuharu-san, y este es para Yuki-les informo Tohru, depositando los platos en la cama, antes de bajar de la mano con Momiyi, para almorzar junto a Kyo.

-Ah-suspiro Yuki, al tiempo en que se destransformo, sntiendo inmediatamente el frio, al estar sin ropa. Haru lo rodeo entres sus cálidos brazos.

-Vistete -le ordeno.

-Lo sé -respondió Yuki, tomando su ropa, y comenzando a vestirse, proceso en el cual le ayudo Haru, era extraño para Yuki que le ayudaran a vestirse, pero era agradable, aunque tal vez lo fuera porque quien lo vestía era Haru, este pensamiento lo hizo sonrosar. Y Haru, pensando que tenía fiebre le toco la frente.

-Valla, tienes un poco de fiebre...Yuki. -le comentó. -Yo pensaba que te habías sonrosado -le confeso con una sonrisa.

-Pero tambien hay algo...de eso-respondió aun más sonrosado Yuki, mientras que Haru le sonreía.

-Lo sabía -sentenció Haru, mientras ambos comenzaban a reir.  
-Mejor comamos, Yuki, no quiero que te desmayes por el hambre -le sugirio Haru.

-Si, tienes razón...-afirmo Yuki, sonriendo.

Mientras que todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa de Shigure Sohma comenzaban a alimentarse, como es debido. En otro espacio geografico, especificamente un restaurante, se encontraban Shigure, Ayame y Hatori Sohma, quienes habian llegado hace unos m,inutos atrás al restaurante, ya que Shigure se había perdido y habían estado mucho rato buscando el "famoso restaurante", y los tres se "morían de Hambre".

-Shigure...más te vale que la comida de aquí sea rica...-le amenazó Hatori.

-JA-ja-ja-ja-ja...-se rio nerviosamente Shigure -Descuida, me dijieron que era exquisita...-le aseguro Shigure _Por facor que sea exquisita ..._-rogaba Shigure, mientras que lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Tori-san, no tortures a Gure-san, por otro lado yo tambien "Me muero de hambre" -comentó Ayame

-Si yo tambien -comentó con tristeza Shigure.

-Bueno, y ¿de qué querían conversar conmigo?-pregunto Hatori

-¡¿EH?!-exclamaron la serpiente y el perro al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, verás Tori-san, yo hace mucho que no te veía y por ello, quería hablar contigo de cualquier cosa, pero ahora, ya tengo un tema de conversación...-explico Ayame -Mira, Yuki..., Yuki, esta enamorado...-comentó para sorpresa de Hatori .-Es más incluso tiene pareja..., si, ¡su amor es correspondido! -le informo Ayame. -Es más incluso se quien es esa persona...-comentó Ayame.

-¿Te lo contó Yuki?-preguntó Hatori.

-No, ese es el problema, pero ¡ya me lo contará! -respondió con mucha confianza Ayame.

-Seguramente...-le apoyo Hatori.

-Claro que te lo contará Aya, pero no le digas que ya lo sabías...-le sugirió Shigure

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ayame

-Porque como es de desconfiado Yuki, se enojará porque tú ya lo sabías y pensará que lo espiabas, y después no va a querer contarte nada...-le respondió Shigure.

-Eso sería terrible...-confirmo Ayame. -No le diré que ya lo sabía

-Si, no se lo digas..., concuerdo con Shigure...-sentenció Hatori.

-¡Hatori, es la primera vez que estas de acuerdo conmigo!-exclamo emocionado Shigure, intentando abrasandolo. -¡Que emoción...!

-Si, sí, que emoción...-dijo agotado Hatori, apartando a Shigure.-Shigure...comportate. 

-Eh...si-exclamo suavemente el perro, intentando mostrar autocontrol para complacer a Hatori, ya que, se encontraban en un área pública.

Yuki y Haru se encontraban disfrutando de la compañia del otro, ¿acaso existia un momento en el cual fueran más felices que cuando estaban juntos ?, pués para ellos la mayor felicidad, lo que les traía la paz, era poder estar junto al otro, y disfrutar de su compañia, demostrar la alegria, la felicidad que los embargaba, al ver al otro, sonreir, estar feliz, disfrutando de estar a su lado, disfrutando de su compañia. ¿Acaso se posía ser más feliz?

(3:30 pm.) Yuki se encontraba muy feliz, Haru se quedaría con él, permanecería con él todo lo que quedaba del día, y eso le producía una gra alegria a su frio corazón, haciendolo palpitar, haciendolo inundarse de calor, de vida, y todo a causa del amor. A su vez, Haru tambien estaba muy alegre, ya que la fiebre había desaparecido, y Yuki sonreía, ahora, ahí, a su lado, así le gustaba verlo, alegre, con esa bella sonrisa en su rostro, y lo que más le alegraba, era ser él, el motivo de su felicidad.

La sonrisa desaparecio del rostro de Haru, el cual se torno serio y con una expresión de preocupación como el nezumi pudo notar, y el verlo con esa expresión, lo hizo preocupar.

-¿Haru? ¿Qué te ocurre...?-pregunto preocupado.

-Yuki...la comida debe estar fria...-respondio Haru, concentrando su vista en los platos, los cuales habían llegando despidiendo vapor en gran cantidad, y que ahora, no despedían en la más minima cantidad. (off: la comida fria es ¡guacatela! XxX).

-Tienes razón...-asintió Yuki, al ver que ya no despedia vapor.

-Será mejor que baje y la ponga a calentar...-sentencio Haru, con la intención de tomar ambos platos, pero uno le fue arrebatado por un Yuki en pijama, con sus cabellos alborotados, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo te ayudo...-sentenció, comenzando a caminar.

-Gracias Yuki...-le agradeció Haru, mientras que el mencionado abria la puerta.

-No tienes por que agradecer, esto...es para los dos -expreso Yuki. Mientras iban bajando por las escaleras.  
Una vez abajo Haru noto algo de lo que no se había percatado.

-¡Hey, Yuki!-exclamo -¿Qué haces sin zapatos...?-preguntó algo exaltado, ¿Qué hacia sin zapatos?, hace pocos minutos, se había detenido la fiebre, el no se encontraba en un buen estado de salud, entonces siendo así, por qué estaba sin zapatos.

-Eh...-susurro el nezumi.

-Yuki...-susurro tranquilizandose. Comenzo a acercarse lentamente, hasta romper por completo la distancia que los separaba, y posesionarse del cuerpo del nezumi, por medio de un abrazo - Perdón..., por haber levantado la voz...

-Ah. jaja -rio suavemente el nezumi.-No me pidas disculpas por eso...-decidio.

-Pero...-insistio Haru

-No, Perdoname tú, por no colocarme zapatos..., no queria preocuparte.-respondio _Aunque ciertamente me resulta agradable, importarte, es agradable ver como..te preocupas por mi, me hace feliz...el ver que me quieres..._-pensaba, sonrosandose levemente el nezumi.

-Esta bien...-susurro el chico de cabellos bicolor, antes de tomar el fino cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él entre sus brazos, para luego colocarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina, con la intención de que sus pies no tocaran el suelo. -Quedate aqui Yuki...-le ordeno.

-Aqui me voy a quedar -le aseguro Yuki, ladeando su rostro, mirandolo con ternura, con una ternura con la cual nunca había visto a nadie, pero, en realidad esa no era una mirada de ternura, sino una mirada de amor.

Haru vacio el contenido de los platos en una bandeja, para luego colocarlos en el interior del horno. Habían buscado a Tohru y a los demás, pero al parecer no daban señales de vida.(off: eso explica muychas cosas: como por ejemplo, porque ellos estaban calentando la comida y no la castaña, y porque tanta libertación de sentimientos...xd -)

-¿En cuanto tiempo crees que este listo?-pregunto Yuki, no curioso, sino ansioso por comer. Sip, tenía hambre, y no lo había notado porque estaba toda su existencia concentrada en Haru, pero ahora que no estaba tan pendiente de él le había caído el hambre.

-¿Hambre...?-preguntó Haru. Yuki asintió. -Ya veo, yo tambien tengo hambre...-dio a notar tambien, mirando en dirección a su estomago. (off: que más esperan si ya eran las 3:46 pm, yo he podido sobrevivir hasta las 5:00pm sin comer... y después no me sentía nada bien, comía y no se me quitaba el dolor de estomago, pero no va al caso ¬ ¬ ).

Unos minutos más y ya podrian -por fín- comer, tan solo debian esperar.

-No estoy acostumbrado a comer tan tarde...-se lamento Yuki /u.u/

-Yo tampoco, nunca como tan tarde...-comentó Haru. Y así se prolongo la conversación, erroneamente sobre comida, lo cual les hizo sentir aun más vacio en sus estomagos, y más ansias de comer. (off: mal hecho... u.u')

-Tengo ...hambre-comentó debilmente Yuki.

-Resiste Yuki, ¿Los saco mejor ahora?-preguntó.

-Si...por favor...tengo hambre...-le afirmo Yuki.

-Bien..aquí estan...-declaro el chico de cabellos bicolor, mientras sacaba la bandeja con las dos porciones de lazaña del horno-obviamente los tomaba con los respectivos guantes de cocina-, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, ansioso como nunca por devorar aquel plato, no había mucha diferencia en el rostro de Yuki, quien se bajaba de la mesa, dispuesto a ayudarle a ordenar la mesa.

-Yuki...-susurro Haru, desaprobando la acción hecha por su nezumi. No quería verlo peor, no queria verlo más resfriado.

-Por favor Haru...tengo hambre, no voy a estar asi mucho tiempo...-le argumento el nezumi, el cual venía con los platos y el servicio en sus manos.

Se sentarón en la mesa, los platos ya se encontraban en la mesa, la comida servida, y las ganas de comer, tambien. Dieron las gracias por la comida rapidamente, para poder empezar a comer.  
La comida estaba tan humeante como cuando se las había traido Tohru a la habitación.

-Yuki...no vallas a comertelo todo así, debes soplar primero -le recordo Haru a un nezumi que ya tenia en el tenedor un muy humeante trozo de lazaña, y que se encontraba dispuesto a comerlo. -Yuki...-susurro.

-No digas nada...-le susurro Yuki, bajando el tenedor. -Voy a soplar la comida...,no tienes que decir nada, no me tienes que regañar, si era eso lo que ibas a hacer -argumento Yuki, con tono divertido.  
Haru había comenzado a soplar, al igual que Yuki. Este último se encontraba con mucha hambre en aquel momento, soplar la comida una y otra vez ya le estaba cansando, tenía hambre, ya le dolia el estomago de tanta hambre que sentía, y era demasiado tentador tener el tenedor tan cerca de su boca y no poder devorarlo, eso era una tortura, pensando en esto fue que cayo en la tentación, y asi, considerando que ya estaba bien, que ya no había necesidad de soplar más, abrio su boca e introdujo al interior de esta la comida. Haru le observo, al principio no entendia porque Yuki tenia una mano en su boca. ¿Acaso al comida estaba mala?, quizas los demás estaban intoxicados,y por eso no llegaban aún, porque estaban en el hospital, pensando en esto, muy preocupado se le acerco, y al hacerlo notó los ojos llorosos de Yuki, por el dolor, quien le susurraba entrecortadamente unas palabras, y fueron sus palabras, las que le hicieron entender la situación.

-¡Es-ta..mu-y...cal-ien-te!...¡quema!-exclamaba el nezumi, sacando su lengua al exterior, e inutilmente agitando su mano, alterado, intentando hacerle llegar aire a su lengua, para suavisar el ardor. Se veía ciertamente muy tierno, con esa expresión en su rostro, y con las acciones que realizaba, se veía ciertamente muy tierno, así lo pensaba Haru, pero luego notó que era algo un poco cruel el pensar que se veía tierno, siendo que, aunque de verdad se viera tierno, la razón por la cual se veía tan tierno no era buena-se había quemado la lengua por ser un apresurón-, así que decidio mejor preguntar.

-Yuki. ¿No te quemaste mucho?-preguntó inosentemente, a lo cual el nezumi solo lo miro con unos ojitos llorosos. -Ya veo...-susurro, mientras se dirigia hacia la cocina, en la cual ario el refrigerador que allí se encontraba, saco una botella de jugo, y procedio a llenar un vaso con él. Regresando a la mesa se lo dio a Yuki, quien se lo agradecio curvando sus labios hacia arriba, regalandole una sonrisa.

Haru le observaba detenidamente mientras tomaba el jugo, esperaba que después de beberlo todo no sintiera su lengua arder. Yuki, -quien bebia con los ojos cerrados- una vez terminado de beber todo lo de el vaso, abrio los ojos, y depositando el vaso en la mesa, comenzo a mirar a Haru, aun sentía un ardor en la lengua _Esto me pasa por comer sin soplar..._-penso, regañandose, por haber actuado mal.

Haru al ver que el nezumi no le decia nada, que no hablaba nada, se preocupo de sobremanera así que se atrevio a preguntar. -Yuki...estas b- intento preguntar, más su pregunta tendria que esperar, ya que el nezumi lo había abrasado, rodeando con sus pequeñas y finas manos su espalda. -Yuki..-susurro el chico bicolor correspondiendo al abraso que el nezumi le estaba proporcionando.

-Haru...-susurro el nezumi, apoyando su rostro y una de sus manos en el pecho de Haru. -Gracias por ser así ...conmigo Haru...-le agradecio entre pequeños susurros dichos con amor.

-Mejor comamos...-le dijo entre una sonrisa Haru. -Pues te ves con cara de hambre ...Yuki -sugirio Haru, ante lo cual, Yuki, comenzo a retirarse para volver a su asiento, suspirando _Estas defraudado...pero...¿Qué querias Yuki?_-pensaba, mientras que lo observaba, Yuki ya había comenzado a comer, con algo de desgano ._¿Pero que querías? Yuki, ¿Qué esperabas de mi?...yo solo, yo solo..._-pensaba, mientras acallaba a sus pensamientos, para así comenzar a comer.

-¿Cómo esta la comida?-pregunto el chico de cabellso bicolor intentando romper el hielo, pues no se le hacia muy agradable estar así, co Yuki tan silencioso, le hacía pensar que estaba molesto con él.

-Esta bien...-respondió concisamente Yuki

-Eh...¿Estas molesto conmigo?-preguntó preocupado, ante la pregunta, Yuki alzo la vista (ya quer estaba mirando hacia el plato) y comenzo a mirarlo sorprendido por la pregunta.

-No..no lo estoy, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?... -pregunto, apoyando una mano en su rostro, apoyando su cuerpo en su codo que tenía sobre la mesa, mirandolo con el rostro inclinado hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Es que...como no decias nada...

-Ah...por eso, no te preocupes...-le aclaro con una sonrisa

-Bien...-respondio. -Pero de verdad...-dijo levantandose de la mesa -no te enojes... -dijo con una voz más suave -conmigo...-susurro al lado de Yuki. -eh...Yuki...-finalizo, tomando al aludido por la barbilla, levantando su ruborisado rostro, para luego apoderarse de sus labios. Yuki sonrosado aún, rodeo el cuello de Haru con sus brazos,mientras pensaba algo apenado _Lo deseaba...esto..._. El beso se profundizo aun más, y Haru apego a Yuki más contra sí afirmandolo por la cintura, mientras estaban en eso, un ruido se oyo, si, ruido de voces, al parecer habían vuelto de "quien sabe donde" Tohru, Kyo y Momiyi. Haru profudizo aun más el beso, deseaba serguir así con Yuki, pero lo medito bien, y se separo muy a su pesar de sus labios. Yuki lo miro frunciendo el ceño, se sentía confundido.

-¿Por...q...?- iba a preguntar ¿por que Haru lo había dejado?, pero no fue necesario preguntar, ya que oyo las voces de los recien llegados. -ah...entiendo...-susurro cambiando su expresión, mientras le sonreía a Haru, quien se encontraba ahora sentado al lado opuesto de la mesa, quien le devolvio la sonrisa.

Los recien llegados se encontraban en ese momento dentro de la casa y se dirigian a la cocina. Se encontraban con muchas bolsas y muy sonrientes. Pero la expresión de una chica castaña cambio al entrar en la cocina.

-Souhma...-kun...Hatsuharu-san..¿.por...por qué? aun no habían terminado la comida?-pregunto con gran preocupación en su rostro. _Por que no han comido aun...eso les va a hacer mal...ya es muy tarde. _

-Ah, disculpa Honda-san, no es nada en contra de tu comida, es solo que...se nos paso la hora conversando-aclaro, con un leve (pero muy leve) sonroso en su rostro.

-Ah, ustedes estan raros -comentó Kyo. (off/O.O/ no los desubras!! es un aor secreto! . )

-Eh.-exclamo Yuki, sorprendido por el comentario, Haru solo sonreía, como pudo observar Yuki (off: ya lo mirabas. o.o).-¿Por que dices que estamos..raros?-preguntó. 

-Pues porque ¡ESTAN RAROS!-respondio Kyo, que no tenía ganas de dar argumentos por lo que respaldaran lo que había dicho

-Ah, ¡callate baka neko!, Haru y yo no estamos raros...-respondio Yuki.

-Ah.-se quejo Kyo. -Yo me subo...-informo, mientras subia, fuertemente las escaleras (POM POM POM)

-Sohma-kun, después...puedo conversar contigo, un momento..-preguntó sonrosada la castaña.

-Claro..-respondió Yuki-Pero que sea mañana...

-Esta bien, mañana hablamos.-respondió contenta la castaña.-¿Les gusto la lazaña?-preguntó emocionada.

-Si esta muy rica, ¿A ti te gusto...Haru?-preguntó Yuki.

-Sí. -respondió quedamente Haru.

-¡Que bien!, mañana probare con algo nuevo.-comentó la castaña. -Voy a mi cuarto...¿Me acompañas Momiyi-kun?-pregunto, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escalera con las bolsas en sus manos.

-Voy contigo TOHRU-exclamo Momiyi, mientras corria animosamente hasta la castaña.

Yuki y Haru observaban la escena, mientras se disponian a acabar con su comida.  
Preguntas inundaban la mente de Yuki, _¿Qué llevará Honda en esas bolsas?...seguramente un regalo para Shigure...¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo...?, Bueno, eso lo sabre después, con el tiempo..._-decidió pacientemente, mientras miraba a Haru, le dedicaba una sonrisa y continuaba comiendo, decidido a no pensar más.

Una vez ambos hubieron acabado con la comida (off. por fín, pobrecitos, terminaron de comer a las 6:00pm v.v), Haru tomo a Yuki entre sus fuertes brazos, ya que no permitiria que sus piecesitos tocarán el frio suelo, y lo llevo a su habitación, donde dormirian ese día, juntos, pensó Haru, feliz. Yuki, a su vez, tambien estaba m,uy feliz de no dormir solo, y de poder volver a dormir con Haru, ansiaba sentirse rodeado por esos brazos, tener esos pensamientos lo hizo sonrosar, pero era verdad, por eso decian que "Los que se aman se desean", así pues, él deseaba estar con Haru, asi como Haru deseaba estar con él, porque cuando amas a alguien lo que más deseas es estar con esa persona, reir junto a esa persona, vivir junto a esa persona, y algo tan simple como hablarle, y caminar junto a esa persona, te resulta algo fascinante, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Yuki, era como el inicio de un nuevo mundo, el inicio de sus más profundos deseos.

En tanto, Yuki y Haru entraban en la habitación, llegaban Hatori, Ayame y Shigure a la casa, los doa últimos muy sonrientes y el primero agotado por tener que soportar tanta palabreria.

-Ves Hatori, te dije que era un buen restaurante-le insistió Shigure. -Ves que valio la pena...

-Si, ya, ya, lo reconozco, pero a la próxima que nos invites a un lugar, averigua bien donde esta. -le reprendio Hatori

-Si..si.-afirmo Shigure.

-Tori-san, ¿Qué te gusto más?-pregunto Ayame.

-El postre...-respondio Hatori.

-A mi el platillo principal ...¿y a ti, Aya?-preguntó Shigure

-Definitivamente me gusto más ese a mi tambien, a que el postre estaba demasiado frio. -respondió Ayame

Y así siguieron charlando, mientras se dirigian a la cocina

-Oye Hatori...¿Te vas a quedar en la casa?-preguntó Shigure.

-No, es más Shigure...yo ya me voy...-respondió el dragón.

-Por que Tori-san -pregunto triste la serpiente.

-Si Hatori, quedate 0para que estemos los tres juntos de nuevo, ya casi no jos vemos...-apoyo el perro.

-Pues...tienes razón. -comenzó a responder el dragón, pensativo, ( -Ioshi...-exclamaban alzando su pulgar y con una radoante sonrisa el perro y la serpiente. ) -Pero...¿Dónde voy a dormir?-preguntó.

-Eh. pues...¿Por qué no duermes con nosotros?, conmigo y con Aya.-sugirió Shigure

-No gracias.-respondio cortantemente.

-¿Por qué no Tori-san?-pregunto la serpiente.

-Ustedes no me van a dejar dormir, además que la habitación de Shigure esta llena de hojas.-argumento el dragón.

-Entonces...¿Te vas?-preguntó el perro. Hatori asintio

-¡Pero Hatori!-insistio la serpiente.

-Esta bien Hatori, pero después vienes a vernos.-finalizó el perro.

-Sí, ¿Hasta cuando te quedas Ayame?-preguntó el dragon.

-¿Eh?-exclamo la serpiente, sonriendo, algo sonrosada, mientras pensaba "_Hatori esta pensando en mi, me quiere ver de nuevo _" -Hasta la proxima semana-respondió.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-pregunto a su vez la serpiente.

Es que quisiera que volviesemos a charlar los tres de nuevo.-respondio.

-¡Si!, ¿Cuando podriamos juntarnos?-preguntó animado Shigure.

-¿Que tal el de la proxima semana?-preguntó intensivamente.

-Yo no puedo..ese día.-respondió quedamente y muy desanimado Shigure.

-Es el unico día que tenía completamente libre...-agrego Hatori.

-¿De verdad es el único día que tienes libre?-preguntó Shigure.

-Bueno entonces voy contigo Ayame, otro día iremos los tres- agrego Hatori.

-Eh. Sí.-respondió Ayame.

-Bien entonces, me voy, nos vemos. -se despidió Hatori, mientras comenzaba a salir por la puerta.

-_Ese día no puedo, es una lastima..._-pensó con tristeza Shigure.

-_Comprendo tienes un plan verdad Hatori..._ -pensaba con una sonrisa la serpiente.

(hora: 7:.30pm, y va subiendo)

En el cuarto superior se encontraba Haru consiguiendose un pijama con Kyo, ya que el de Yuki (off: un misterio) no le cabia, le quedaba pequeño. Había tenido una muy larga conversación con Kyo para qeu le pudiera prestar un pijama, pero este finalmente había accedido.

-Bueno toma- decidió Kyo entregandole un pijama.

-Gracias-agadeció Haru, haciendo una leve inclinación.

-No es nada.

-¡Escuchen escuchen!, me voy a quedar aquí, ¡Voy a dormir con Tohru! -comentó Momiyi.

-Bien por ti, enano pervertido-le "felicito" Kyo mirandolo con desprecio _Es un pervertido_

-¡No soy pervertido!, ¡Pervertido tú, que me ves como un pervertido!

-No te entiendo

-No te calientes la cabeza, intentando hacer entender al baka neko /¬ ¬/, nunca entiende nada./u.u/-comentó Yuki, acariciandole el pelo a Momiyi.

-Sí Yuki.-respondió este

-¡NO LE HAGAS CASO!-se quejo muy exaltado Kyo.

-Esta bien Kyo, pero de verdad tu eres el pervertdo y con mente sucia, porque iensas que soy un pwervertido por querer dorir con Tohru que es mi amiga -aclaro Momiyi.. (¡PAF!, golpe bajo para Yuki y Kyo, que siempre piensan mal). Kyo y Yuki, colocaron una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno...soy inocente Shigure es un pervertido, yo no tengo la mente pervertida, querizas el baka neko sí -comentó Yuki.

-Yuki, yo creo que tu eres solo desconfiado-comentó Ayame, que se encontraba-como por arte de magia-en la habitación.

-Si tal vez...¿EH?¿Qué haces aqui?¿Cuando...?-Comenzó a preguntar muy confundido el nezumi, mientras que Haru se apropiaba de su pijama (aclaro: agarraba el pijama, como muchas veces agarra otras ropas).

-Vine a preguntarle algo a Kyonkichi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el neko

-Kyonkichi-kun...¿Puedo dormir contigo?-preguntó un Ayame con las manos puestas en su cintura con aires de grandeza.

(off: _Lenta reacción..._)

-¿QUÉ?-esclamó el neko, alterado.

(off:_Ya reacciono_)

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-respondio

-¿No?¿Por que no?, Anda Kyonkichi-kun...-insistió Ayame.

-¡Duerme con Shigure!-exigió el neko.

-Pero es que...Shigure tiene lleno de hojas toda la habitación...-aclaro.

-¡Pues que las ordene!-sentenció el neko.

-Bueno...¿Yuki, no puedo dormir contigo?-pregunto Ayame.

-Yuki va a dormir conmigo -aclaro Haru, abrasandolo.

-Entonces duermo con Tohru.

-No, Tohru va a dormir conmigo-declaro el conejo.

-Entonces tendre que dormir con Shigure...-decidió la serpiente, tocando su mejilla con un dedo, de tal manera que la levanto.

-Pues sí, duerme con Shigure.-exigió Kyo.

-Bueno, ¡dormire con Shigure!-dijo animosamente la serpienta.-Que pasen buenas noches...-menciono, mientras llegaba a la puerta, hablando, dandoles la espalda- Y Muy buenas noches a ti, hermanito.-Se despidió, volteandose, con una sonrisa.-

-Buenas noches...-se despidió Yuki, con una sonrisa.

-Oye Haru...¿Vas a soltar a Yuki, ya?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No.-respondió Haru, aferrandose más al nezumi.

-Ah, ¿Qué hora es...?, Son las 9:00pm.-se auto-respondio.

-Ya es tarde me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches!-se despidió el conejo, agitando su manito al aire, en señal de despedida.

-Buenas Noches, Momiyi-se despidió el nezumi.

-Que duermas bien...-le deseo Haru.

-Duermete...tranquilo...-le deseo -¿o ordeno?- Kyo.

-Si, ¡Buenas noches!-se despidió.

-¡QUE DUERMAN BIEN!-se despidio animosamente Shigure, que iba caminando por el pasillo, cargado con libros. /-/

-Si, tu tambien-respondieron los alli presentes.

-Bien nos vamos...Haru -dijo de pronto Yuki, caminando hacia la puerta, separandose de sus brazos.-Es que...ya me dio sueño.-aclaro, sobandose los ojos en señal de cansancio.

-Si, ¡Buenas noches Kyo!-se despidió Haru, levantando una mano.

-¡Buenas noches!-se despidió Yuki.

-/O.O/ . Yuki. ¿Te sienstes bien...?-pregunto Kyo.

-Sí...¿por que?-pregunto el nezumi, con una cara adormilada.

-Porqeu me deseaste buenas noches.-aclaro el neko.

-Olvidalo. duermete...tú.-respondió Yuki, mientras se ponia a bostezar.

-Yuki tiene sueño...-aclaro Haru -Nos vemos mañana Kyo.-se despidió nuevamente, mientras conducia a el nezumi hasta su habitación, dejando a un neko perplejo en su cuarto.

-¡VE SI TIENE FIEBRE!-sugirió a gritos Kyo a Haru.

-¡Bueno...!-recibio como respuesta.

Una vez adentro de la habitación, el chico de cabello bicolor comprobo la temperatura del nezumi, el cual estaba ardiendo en fiebre, bajo la cabeza, lamanetando que la suposisión del neko fuera acertada.

-Yuki...-susurro. Mientras depositaba un beso sobre la frente del nezumi.

Esa iba a ser, al parecer una larga noche...

**Agradecimientos**

-Como siempre quiero agradecerle a Chi-san por enseñarme, arigatou Chi-san.

-A Natsuki-Takaya-sama, por crear esta maravilla que es Fruits Basket.

-Tambien, como siempre agradecerle a Ritsuka-Yagami, por el apoyo moral que me da. (off: ¬ ¬, es una mala, nunca deja reviews x)

-A las personas que leen Ai-Y y que dejan reviews, arigatou gossaimasu.

-Queria agradecerle a todo el que lea esto, por haber leído la historia, arigatou -

**Datitos**

Nezumi: rata

Kyon: (o Kyon-Kyon) así le dicen a Kyo en la escuela.

Koi: amor, amorcito

Ototo-kun: hermano (menor)

(ref. _Note que lo miraba en la mañana_ ) Ayame había salido por un vaso de agua, cuando vio a Yuki mirando el anillo.

(ref. _Aunque ya sabía la respue_

_sta_) Shigure ya había notado cierto cambio en la forma de tratarse entre Yuki y Haru, por lo que ya se había hecho una idea... una idea acertada, Además, después iba "pasando por allí" y escucha cierta conversación entre Haru y Yuki, lo cual le había confirmado lo que por instinto ya sabía. Sin embargo, no le cuenta a Aya, porque quiere que se entere por Yuki, no por el.

Ioshi: muy bien. Frase que dicen Shigure y Ayame, ciñendo sus dedos pulgares.

La conversación que tienen en el tomo:

Lean el interview, que esta abajo... nu se, lo hice porque quise... (off: O...ohohohoho-risa malefica- o) (Bad alter ego: ¡kore baka! ¬.¬')

**Comentarios**

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a :

Yuu-Kleiyu

Lia-Osaka

**Interview: Encuesta a un neko.**

Bien, aquí, se me dio la gana de hacerle una encuesta al neko.

-Hola Kyo-saluda la escritora (¬ ¬ huhuhuhu)

-Hola...-responde agobiado el neko, mirando a todas direcciones.

-Ehem, queria sacarme unas dudas...¿Qué piensas tú de que algunas personas te relacionen con Yuki Sohma... como tu pareja ?

-¡¿QUE?!-exclama exaltado el neko.

-Bien, otra cosa, esto ya es una pregunta más bien, de lo que tu piensas, no te va a afectar, ¿Tu que opinas sobre eso de que Yuki es frágil e indefenso?

-¿Frágil?, Si, si es una mujercita, eso todos lo saben-respondió con seguridad - pero eso de indefenso..la rata asqueroza no tine nada de indefenso, ¿Quien dijo esa estupidez?

La autora retrocede pensando "Estupidez... bueno, yo escribi eso..."

-Cof, cof -intento de tos-¡Eso no importa!...

(bad alter ego: ¡Kore...BAKA! u.u)

**Dialogos con los personajes de Fru-ba**

Shigure: Y mi cumple... ¿cuando? ( Autor: Espera...falta poco... ¬.¬ )

Ayame: Que bueno que aparecieras Tori. ( Hatori. si, que bueno... )

Kagura: Nee... ¿Cuándo podré ver a KYO? ( autor: ... oo ...pues...-TERROR- ¿CUÁNDO? W, -Pronto...' )

Hiro: Oye... ( o.o ) ¿Por que no maduras de una vez? ¿Te dices un escritor...? ¿No tienes seriedad? ¿Te das cuenta de que esto que haces aquí no tiene sentido...? ¿Por qué lo haces?¿Por que...?

( La chibi-Yuki aparece al rescate, utiliza su Kage no Bushin no Jutsu, y crea replicas que encierran a Kyo y al resto bajo telon)  
Autor: ¡Ah/v.v'/ Igual es innegable que Hiro es adorable... /./ (Bad alter ego: aunque habla mucho... u.u')

Etto por las demoras mil, ¡mil perdones! ToT, pero en recompensa les dejo otro fic, xd.  
Concluyendo...Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este, casi eterno capitulo, yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo, no lo queria dejar, pero en fin, ya habra otro capitulo, me pregunto si lo haré más corto o más largo que este... habrá que esperar para saberlo todo depende de los yukitos, jeje, y tambien, de él apoyo de los lectores, o sea, de ustedes y sus reviews.

Eh... las cosas del final no tienen importancia alguna con la historia, lo hice por placer... OO, espero que no me maten... NO LO VUELVO A HACER...

No lo volvere a hacer... (tengo miedo, que tal si por hacer incoherencias me sacan la historia... ToT)

Ok, Cuidaros y descansad bien... xd. (v.v... nu quiero...que me borren el fic...)

Bye-bye, Salut, Adieu, nos leemos, Matta nee... (snif, snif ¡Ie, no quiero! ToT,), o.


	7. A New Feel

**GENERAL**

**Autor: **Yuki-Souma

**Género: **Shonen Ai

**Anime: **Fruits Basket

**Tema: **HaruxYuki

**ADVERTENCIA:**

La historia que vas a leer a continuación contiene **Shonen Ai**, por lo que, si las historias de este genero no son de tu agrado, te recomiendo no leerla. Ahora a todos aquellos a los que les gustan este tipo de historias, se les invita cordialmente a leerla, y con una sonrisa en la cara. (Sip...)

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

So, aquí hago entrega de otro capitulo de **Ai-Y**, no hay adelantos sobre la trama de la historia, así que todo lo que lean va a ser sorpresa. Ya estamos en el capitulo **siete**, me sorprende que haya escrito tanto... Bien, espero que les agrade, y que disfruten del capitulo.

Off: gomen nassai, demo...snif snif... No estoy de animo, mi abuela estuvo enferma, y me duele mucho mi garganta, aunque no me cambia la voz (nu estoy ronca) pero duele, y ¡con lo que me gusta cantar!, y por eso no tengo los ánimos como antes...snif snif... (due-de)

**Importante**

Dentro de la historia incorpore una simbología algo tétrica, así que ahora les explico para que sirve cada símbolo:

( ): Las palabras que están dentro de un paréntesis, tienen dos sentidos, el primero, es explicar un suceso/situación que ocurre dentro de la historia, el segundo sentido se diferencia en llevar dentro una palabra (off:), lo cual indica que es un comentario mío.

_xxxxxx:_ Las palabras en cursiva, indican los pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Lo que aparece en el doble paréntesis, son los hechos/sucesos que ocurren en el mismo tiempo que ocurre otra cosa, por lo general son cosas graciosas o incoherencias (off: Bueno eso he hecho hasta ahora en el doble paréntesis, solo cosas graciosas e incoherencias (¡A que sí!), al menos a mi punto de vista SÍ) 

MAYÚSCULA: Las palabras en mayúscula son los gritos de un personaje.

"...": Las palabras entre comillas, son expresiones.

"_xxxxxx_": las palabras entre comillas y en cursiva, son los textos. xd (new, new)

/(caritas)/: en algunos diálogos voy a poner las expresiones que tienen en ese momento. ej/-/u.u/O o/ (new, new)

Bien, eso sería todo.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes que aparecen dentro de esta historia no me pertenecen, los derechos son de su creadora, Natsuki Takaya-sama (y de sus Natsukitas), también, tienen derechos sobre los personajes, los editores del manga, la editorial, y los que hicieron el anime. Pero, Natsuki-sama como es su creadora, ella tiene mucho más derechos, y para mi, son más que nadie de ella, de ella son todos los derechos, y a ella me debería disculpara por utilizarlos sin su permiso. Gomenne...

_Let's started a fantasy... a love's fantasy... of Yuki and Haru, when they fall in love, in a precious love..._

Saa... Ikimasho, nee... -

**Flash back (Fin del capitulo anterior)**

_Una vez adentro de la habitación, el chico de cabello bicolor comprobó la temperatura del nezumi, el cual estaba ardiendo en fiebre, bajo la cabeza, lamentando que la suposición del neko fuera acertada._

-Yuki...-susurro. Mientras depositaba un beso sobre la frente del nezumi.

Esa iba a ser, al parecer una larga noche.

**Ai no Yume**

**Strike VII: A New Feel**

**After of the Storm...**

Una figura se movía lentamente entre las sabanas que cubrían la cama, la cual se volteo, para encontrarse con el radiante astro rey resplandeciente a través de la ventana. Sonrió para sí.

-Ya es de mañana...

Se giro en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba, y se encontró con el rostro de su novio, Haru, quien dormía placidamente. La respiración de este era como una música para los oídos de Yuki, y su rostro como una verdadera obra de arte, de gran belleza, merecedora de toda su atención.  
Y eso era lo que hacía, centraba toda su atención en aquel bello rostro del durmiente, a la vez que acariciaba suavemente con sus blanquecinas manos el cabello bicolor del chico, y con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa solo para la persona que se encontraba a su lado, durmiendo, para el que le amaba, para el que vivía, el cual se preocupaba por el, y que por amor había cuidado de él toda la noche. Había cuidado de él, si no estuviera el allí, la fiebre no hubiera cedido, y de seguro no se sentiría tan bien como se sentía ahora, reconfortado, solo por tener a esa persona al lado.

Y así, mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su amado comenzó a recordar todo lo que había acontecido esa noche, esa larga y agotadora noche, recordando todo lo que aquel que estaba a su lado había hecho por él.

**_Flash back_**

Esa había sido una ardua y agotadora noche, tanto para Yuki como para Haru, una agotadora noche en la cual uno intentaba superar el dolor, y el otro haciendo lo posible, para que su koi no sintiera dolor ...todo por una fiebre, la cual había irrumpido repentinamente, abatiendo contra el frágil cuerpo del nezumi, el cual experimentaba el dolor de una fiebre persistente, era un dolor terrible, una de las peores fiebres que había tenido durante el último tiempo, pero que no le peso tanto, ya que no se encontraba solo, había una persona con él, allí, sufriendo por su dolor, protegiéndole, cuidándolo, y esa persona, siempre estaría allí con él... se lo había prometido... y allí estaba, a su lado, reconfortándolo.  
Se sentía ciertamente bien, que una persona estuviera a su lado, era agradable, le hacia feliz, y no solo le acompañaba, sino que tambien, le consolaba, reconfortaba, protegía, y... amaba. Le amaba, eso era lo cual le hacía sentirse mejor, saberse una persona amada, sentir que hasta alguien como él podía ser amado, de una forma tan bella como lo amaba su querido Haru.

Esa noche...

Se sentía desfallecer, no lo podría resistir, todo daba vueltas, su fuerza se desvanecía, su mirada se nublaba, su cuerpo dolía en todas partes, su conciencia se perdía, sucumbiendo todo su ser por una simple, pero peligrosa fiebre. Y así fue que sucumbió y cayo en la total inconsciencia...  
Sentía temor, temor por la fuerte y al parecer irrefrenable fiebre que abatía contra su cuerpo, pero el temor desapareció, ya que oyó una voz, en medio de su estado de inconsciencia, oyó la voz de una persona, la cual le saco de la oscuridad, trayendo la luz a su ser...

-Resiste Yuki, por favor... -Le animaba a no rendirse esa voz.

Esa voz, la voz que siempre le salvaba de la oscuridad, y ahora se encontraba allí, reconfortándole otra vez, como siempre, salvándolo..., y fue por el, por él que abrió suavemente sus ojos, lentamente, dejándolos a medio abrir, a pesar de la gran debilidad que sentía, por esa persona podría hacer cualquier cosa, y así, mientras las imágenes a su alrededor se volvían cada vez más nítidas, pudo ver el rostro de aquel que le miraba con alivio, Haru.

-Bien hecho... Yuki-le decía mientras metía un paño en el agua _"¿Cuánto llevará haciendo eso...?" se preguntaba el nezumi, a la vez que Haru le sonreía con dulzura._

Lentamente su vista se volvió a nublar, sus párpados pesaban demasiado y no pudo resistirlos más. Murmuro algo inteligible, antes de caer nuevamente en un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

Tiempo después, después de haber estado horas siendo cuidado por Haru, se sintió con las fuerzas necesarias para poder abrir los ojos nuevamente, y así lo hizo, y con la visión esta vez mejor, volvió a encontrarse con el rostro de Haru, quien le ponía un termómetro, a la vez que corría los cabellos de su rostro, acariciándole las sonrosadas mejillas a causa de la fiebre, para luego con una sonrisa besar su frente. 

Yuki estaba muy sonrosado, y no todo a causa de la fiebre... alzó su rostro con una débil sonrisa.

-Haru... -el aludido, que estaba mirando el termómetro en esos momentos, volteo el rostro, para encontrarse con la expresión adormilada del nezumi-...Gracias...Haru...-le dijo. Y él, como respuesta se le acerco, tomándole por el mentón, besando sus labios rojizos -por la fiebre- con pasión, hacho que tomo por sorpresa al nezumi, el cual, al cabo de un rato le respondió el beso, iniciando una danza, en la cual ambos labios se unían y separaban una y otra vez, con desesperación, con pasión, hasta que el aire se les acabo y tuvieron que separarse.

Haru sonrió -Sabes Yuki...A pesar de estar enfermo, tu Yuki... besas igual de bien- comentó el buey, haciendo sonrosar al nezumi.

-Eh... ¡Haru!- susurro sonrosado el nezumi.

-Shh…, descansa ahora, duerme un poco... ¿sí?-le sugirió Haru, a lo cual el nezumi asintió suavemente con la cabeza. -Yo me quedare aquí, cuidándote, así que...tranquilo, duerme un poco. -le pidió, mientras que el nezumi, se volvía a poner en posición, para caer en las manos de Morfeo, mientras que el buey lo cubría únicamente con la sabana, esperando que cuando Yuki volviera a abrir sus ojos, no se encontrara con unos ojos vidriosos, esas mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre (off: le gustaba ver a Yuki sonrosado, pero sólo por él, la fiebre no encajaba allí o'), ni con esa expresión confundida, cara adormilada, y su cuerpo débil por el dolor, no, lo quería ver bien, y ahora mismo, cuando le miraba, sentía un gran peso en su corazón, ya que sentía temor de que no volviera a abrir sus hermosos ojos grisáceos _"No eso no va a pasar, es sólo un a fiebre, y se va a pasar"_, se auto-convencía, esperando que así fuera .

Eso era lo último que recordaba...

Y allí permaneció, a su lado, como había prometido, luchando contra el sueño que lo invadía, ya que llevaba horas batallando contra esa fiebre que no cedía ni daba tregua, y como en una batalla campal, el como buen soldado, no se dejaría vencer, "en el amor y en la guerra todo se puede", pues no se rendiría, ya que esta era una guerra (contra la fiebre) por amor (por su Yuki). Y no se rindió, y allí estuvo, sin tomar un descanso, hasta que la fiebre por fin cedió, y entonces, y solo entonces, cayó rendido por el sueño, entregándose, como lo había hecho su amor, a los brazos de Morfeo, dejándose caer en un profundo sueño.

**_Fin del Flash back_**

Volvió a enredar en sus dedos los cabellos de su novio, estaba tan agradecido, pero por más que quisiera darle las gracias en ese momento, no lo podía despertar, no, Haru se veía exhausto, y él lo dejaría descansar..., aunque lo que más quisiera en ese preciso momento fuera despertarlo y darle un beso de agradecimiento...

Se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana, observando con admiración como el astro rey resplandecía, iluminándolo todo. El día estaba hermoso, sus ánimos habían regresado, aunque... aun no se reponía del todo..., bueno, era algo completamente normal que después de haber estado tanto rato expuesto al fuego y al humo su cuerpo estuviera débil, pero eso ya se repondría.

Mientras miraba a Haru con dulzura, pensando: _"Haru... si estoy bien es por ti y gracias a ti, si tu no estuvieras de seguro...yo no tendría fuerzas en estos momentos...Haru"_, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, y su mirada estaba fijada en la figura que venía entrando por la puerta, para sorpresa suya, esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Kyo, le observo sorprendido... _A que vendrá Kyo..._

-Oye... rata asquerosa...-le llamo sin señales de furia en su voz, cosa que sorprendió al nezumi -¿Qué te paso ayer?-pregunto.

El neko, al igual que Yuki, aún llevaba puesto el pijama, aunque con la diferencia de que el ya tenía voluntad de levantarse, al contrario de Yuki. Kyo vestía un pijama plomo con una polera abierta de cuello roja, mientras que Yuki vestía un pijama que constaba de una camisa de color morado y un pantalón corto.

-Que te importa a ti baka neko-respondió el nezumi.

-Ja, rata asquerosa -susurro para sí, aunque en realidad lo que buscaba era saber cómo estaba Yuki, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. -Rata asquerosa, siempre causando problemas, hiciste que todos se preocuparan por ti y que te estuvieran buscando...

-Eh...-exclamo sorprendido el nezumi, _¿Me estaban buscando... todos?_

-Hubieras visto como te buscaban las tontas de tu fan club, y Tohru, y Momiyi, y en especial Haru, que estaba desesperado...-comento Kyo.

-Nm...-exclamó Yuki, después de eso, la habitación se embargo de un intenso silencio, volviéndose el ambiente más tenso.

-...

-...

-Bueno yo me voy...-aviso el neko, rompiendo el silencio, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. _"Al parecer, esa rata ya esta bien..."_-pensaba, más tranquilo, ya que muy en el fondo, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, el no odiaba al nezumi, y es más, incluso se había preocupado por él.

_Que extraño esta el neko..._ -pensaba Yuki, decidiendo al instante no pensar más, él no entendía a Kyo, y era mejor no pensar en vano, ya que eran completamente distintos, él jamás lo podría entender.

Se acerco de nueva cuenta a Haru, como lo había pensado hacer antes de la aparición del neko, y comenzó a contemplarlo, le era agradable observar como dormía, se veía muy cansado ¿A qué hora se habría dormido?, se preguntaba, dado el estado de Haru, le acaricio los cabellos, y mientras lo hacia en eso apareció Ayame.

-¿CÓMO ESTAS MI QUERIDO OTOTO-KUN?-pregunto Ayame, aunque lo decía con preocupación, su voz era tan animosa como siempre, así era Ayame.

-Mejor...-respondió Yuki, sentándose, y mirándolo con una sonrisa _"Ayame no me vio con Haru porque entro con los ojos cerrados, pero...quizás yo debería decirle...lo mío con Haru, después de todo es mi hermano, y nos llevamos mejor... yo creo que..." _

-¿Qué pasa Yuki?-pregunto la serpiente acercándose a la cama, sentándose a un costado de ella

-Ayame...hermano..., puedo contarte algo...pero no le digas a Hatori... -La serpiente asintió _"...Se lo contaré"_-decidió finalmente el nezumi

-Dime Yuki, no le llamo a Hatori, LO PROMETO-aseguro la serpiente, colocando su mano derecha en el corazón, como si fuera un juramento.

-Verás... es que yo... yo me enamoré -confeso sonrosado -... y estoy ahora con esa persona..., la amo mucho, mucho, y esa persona tambien me ama mucho a mi, estoy muy feliz con ella...- _"¿...Ella ...¿no era Haru?"_-se preguntaba extrañada la serpiente -...disculpa, pero no estaba listo para habértelo dicho antes, es que... esa persona es... es Haru -le confeso sonrosado y mirándolo a los ojos

_"¡Ah!, se refería con "ella" a una persona... si era Haru, Gure-san tenía razón y Haru no mintió...me alegra que Yuki me lo haya dicho"_-pensaba la serpiente. -Me alegro mucho por ti Ototo-kun, que seas muy feliz con tu novio Haru...-le deseo Ayame con una bella sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba al nezumi, quien al cabo de un rato le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias...hermano-susurro Yuki, contento, sintiéndose más aliviado al haberle contado a la serpiente. -Quería que...tu lo supieras-confeso, ante lo cual Aya sonrió.

-Gracias por considerarme Ototo-kun... -le agradeció -¡Ah!, por cierto ¿No quieres un te?

-Bueno...

-¡Te voy a preparar el desayuno!... a ti y a... Haru tambien-sentenció, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrosar a Yuki, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta con un: "Nos vemos Ototo-kun, no te impacientes por mi ausencia y no te desesperes, no tardaré mucho en traer el té. JAJAJAJA". Dejando a Yuki perplejo pensando: _"Creo que nunca cambiará"_, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco se iban acercando más el uno al otro, y eso le alegraba, mientras pensaba : _"Esto es... como siempre tuvo que ser"_.

Abajo iba bajando por las escaleras Ayame, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, la dicha era notoria en el, y fue precisamente por toda la dicha que se hacia notoria en el rostro de la serpiente que para la extrema curiosidad de Shigure esa cara no paso nada desapercibida, por lo cual, comenzó a preguntar de manera natural, para averiguar que era aquello que colmaba de alegría a su amigo, la serpiente.

-Ah. Hola Aya. ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta felicidad?

-¡Oh! ¡Gure-san!-exclamo la serpiente al notar la presencia del perro. Y al verlo su cabeza se lleno de dudas: _"Allí esta Shigure, ¿Le debería contar...?, bueno, él ya lo sabía... ¿Por qué no?..."_

-Aya. ¡Ándale, cuenta!, cuéntame: ¿Qué es aquello que te tiene tan feliz?-la curiosidad del inu comenzaba a aumentar. _Rayos. ¿Qué será?, ¿Qué?...¿Qué podrá ser..._ pensaba impaciente por la curiosidad el inu.

La serpiente aún estaba indecisa ¿Debería decirle?, ¿No debería decirle?, ¿Que sería lo mejor?, pensaba dubitativo, _Pero Yuki...dijo que... no le digiera a Hatori..., tal vez no sería correcto..._, pensaba, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Aya?-le saco de sus pensamientos el inu.

-¿Si, Gure-san?-respondió rápidamente.

-Me vas a contar que es aquello que te tiene tan feliz -preguntó el perro, con curiosidad, aunque ya no con tantos ánimos que antes, ya que, al parecer, Ayame no le iba a contar lo que le había ocurrido.

_¿Qué haré?, ¿Qué haré?..._ se preguntaba la serpiente, a la vez que miraba como el rostro de Shigure se ensombrecía.

_Ayame no me lo va a decir... yo pensé que entre nosotros no habían secretos, bueno, tal vez los haya pero, ¿Por qué no me podría contar algo que le hace feliz?_- se preguntaba sin comprender, y con profunda tristeza el perro.

Al ver esa cara Ayame se decidió: _Yuki dijo que no le contará a Hatori, no dijo nada sobre Shigure..._ -pensó, buscando algo que probará que lo que hacía estaba bien. -Verás Shigure. -comenzó a hablar adelantándose al perro que tenía una expresión terrible en su rostro, quien ya había la boca para hablar, y por su rostro, no diría nada optimista . -Es cierto Gure-san...

-Eh. -exclamo Shigure, sorprendido de que la serpiente estuviera hablando. -¿Qué es cierto?-preguntó, más tranquilo.

-Aquello sobre Yuki. -respondió hablándole por lo bajo.

-Pero eso ya lo sabias..., ¿Entonces q...?, ah, no me digas nada... Yuki ¿verdad?-preguntó, la serpiente asintió con una sonrisa -Entonces el te lo dijo...-resolvió Shigure, comprendiéndolo todo.

-Si, es maravilloso ¿A que sí, Gure-san?-comentó Ayame.

-Claro que lo es- le aseguro Shigure, contento por su amigo.

-OH. Gure-san, ¡Estoy tan feliz...!-comentó Ayame, lleno de felicidad.

-Me alegro Aya... ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar? -invito Shigure

-Me parece una estupenda idea, Gure-san. -acepto, muy feliz la serpiente -Tan listo como siempre, ¿Eh?, mi querido Gure-san -comentó.

-Claro, claro...-respondió presumido, el perro. -¿Por qué no vamos con Hatori?-consulto a la serpiente.

-Buena idea...ahora le llamo-acepto la serpiente, mientras sacaba su móvil, y comenzaba a llamar a Hatori.

Ya eran las doce de la mañana, como pudo notar el nezumi, y aún Haru no se despertaba. Eso lo entristeció y enterneció a la vez, lo primero, porque lamentaba que fuera por él, que fuera por él que Haru se hubiera dormido a "quien sabe que hora" y que por ello, ahora estuviese tan exhausto (off: mejor dicho: "muerto de sueño"), y lo segundo porque, si Haru estaba así ahora era porque había cuidado de él, porque lo había hecho por él, y no por cualquier cosa, sino porque le amaba y por tanto, se preocupaba por él.

-¿A qué hora te despertarás, Haru?-preguntó Yuki, sin esperar respuesta.

Sonrió, a la vez que se acercaba a la figura durmiente.

-¿Tienes mucho sueño, Haru?-preguntó, con una sensual voz. -Tú no me dejaste sólo en toda la noche...-dijo

-m...-respondió entre sueños Haru

-Pues yo tampoco te dejaré...-susurro con el mismo tono sensual en la voz el nezumi, al oído del buey. A la vez que procedía a besar a los labios al bello durmiente, para luego con una sonrisa en su rostro volver a sucumbir al sueño, esperando que cuando volviera despertar, no fuera el único en hacerlo.  
Y allí yacían en la cama dos jóvenes, con sus manos entrelazadas, sus corazones latiendo el uno por el otro, unidos por el amor, uno un nezumi, el otro un ichi.

Para entonces, Ayame ya le había hablado a Hatori, el cual venía entrando a la casa, siendo recibido primeramente por un conejo en pijama, quien se le había adelantado a Shigure y Aya.

-¡Hola Hatori!-le saludó con mucho cariño el conejo, junto con una abraso, en verdad quería a esa persona.

-Buen día Momiyi-le saludo Hatori, a la vez que le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Mn.-exclamo Momiyi, ante la caricia. En eso aparecieron Ayame y Shigure. El primero vestía un traje de la época medieval, de un príncipe, claro que sin la capa, mientras que el segundo, vestía un kimono formal, de color verde olivo, que le asentaba perfectamente, destacando sus ojos grises. Momiyi vestía un pijama amarillo con encajes en las mangas y el cuello, y Hatori estaba con un traje típico formal, o sea, camisa, corbata, pantalones negro y vestón tambien negro.

-Bueno... ¿Para qué me llamaron?-preguntó con seriedad en su voz el dragón, a la vez que se quitaba el vestón. -... ¿Acaso Yuki se puso mal?-preguntó, alzando la vista.

-No no es nada de eso, Yuki esta de lo mejor-replicó la serpiente, lanzándole una mirada  
-Mm...-murmuro Hatori, mirando a Shigure y Ayame, había notado esa mirada, pero no entendía el por qué.- ¿Qué paso?-preguntó.

-Ya lo sabrás "Hari"-respondió el perro rítmicamente

-Si, aguarda Tori-san... ya lo sabrás-agrego la serpiente-Bueno lo que importa es que tenemos que celebrar "algo", y queremos que tu estés, después de todo somos los mejores amigos, aunque no nos veamos muy a menudo.

-Bueno. Y ¿A dónde vamos a celebrar?-preguntó el dragón.

-¡Donde sea!- exclamo Shigure, despreocupado.

-¿Donde?...-susurro la serpiente.

-¿...?

-¿...?

-JA JAJA, No se me ocurre nada, ¡decídelo tu Tori-san!-exclamo la serpiente, librándose de la situación.

-Sí, decídelo tu Hatori.-le apoyo el perro. Como siempre le dejaban el problema a Hatori.

-Ah.-suspiro cansado el dragón, pensando: "Sabia que pasaría esto". -¿Que tal si vamos a esa tienda nueva?

-Ah, ¡SÍ!-exclamó contento el perro- ¡Yo la quería conocer!

-Bien... ¿Vamos ahí entonces?-preguntó mirando a la serpiente, la cual asentía fervientemente.

-¡Que les vaya bien!-se despidió Momiyi de los tres que iban saliendo.

-Cuídate Momiyi, y cuida la casa.-le pidió el perro

-LO HARÉ-recibió como respuesta.

-Te traemos algo en el regreso-agrego Hatori.

-GRACIAS-agradeció el conejo.

-ADIOS-se despidió la serpiente

-BYE-BYE -se despidió el conejo

Y así salieron de la casa a celebrar el perro, la serpiente y el dragón, los adultos de loa casa, quedando en esta solamente jóvenes corazones que recién comenzaban a latir de Yuki, Haru, Tohru, Momiyi y Kyo. 

Una figura se movía de un lado a otro, revolviendo todas las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo. Estaba en ello, cuando de pronto se topo con otro cuerpo, quedando justamente sobre él. Extrañado, se levantó, abandonando el delgado cuerpo que estaba bajo su cuerpo. Y entonces, su mirada tan inquieta, se suavizó, pasando a ser de una de miedo a una de dulzura hacía quien estuviese momentos antes bajo el peso de su cuerpo. 

-Yuki...-susurro con una voz que demostraba toda la alegría y el amor que tenía por esa persona.

-Mm...-susurro la voz del nezumi, quien se revolvía entre las sábanas como lo hiciera momentos antes el buey.

-Yuki...-le volvió a llamar el ichi, acercándose lentamente al pequeño ser que tenía ahora frente a sí, para luego comenzar a acariciarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

-Ah. ¿Haru?-preguntó el nezumi, cambiando de posición.-Te despertaste-susurro, a la vez que miraba a los ojos del buey.

-Sí, hace poco. ¿Cómo te sientes Yuki?

-Estoy bien, gracias...-susurro.-Haru. Muchas gracias por haberme cuidado ayer, por preocuparte por mí...- le agradeció un más despierto nezumi.

-Hey, Yuki... Es obvio que me preocupe por la persona que más amo en este mundo. ¿No lo crees?

-Eh, sí.-asintió el nezumi .-Tienes mucha razón-agrego sonriente.

-Vez, no tienes que agradecerme nada...

-Te equivocas Haru, ¡claro que te lo tengo que agradecer!, ¿Cómo no agradecer todo lo que haces por mí siempre...?-replicó el nezumi, después de lo dicho, la atmósfera se volvió densa, y reinaron minutos de silencio en la habitación.

-Yuki...-susurro sonriente el ichi, rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación.-Esta bien, dejemos eso ahí, claro que me puedes dar las gracias-decidió, logrando con ello hacer que los labios de su nezumi se curvaran hacia arriba, había logrado otra vez hacerlo sonreír.

-Ah. Haru...

-Mn

¿Ya no tienes sueño?, ¿No Tienes hambre?-preguntó

-No tengo sueño, Yuki, y ¿Hambre?, Hambre sí tengo...-susurro.-¿Me vas a... "dar de comer"?-preguntó con un tono sexy en su voz. -...Yuki -finalizo, quedando frente a su nezumi. Se encontraba sobre el estrecho cuerpo de éste, y sus narices se rozaban por la cercanía.

-Ha...Haru -susurro pausadamente el nezumi, sonrosándose.

-¿Eso que es? ¿Es un sí?-.preguntó.-Entonces vamos a comer, Yuki...-agrego, con una sensual voz, para luego comenzar a "comer".

Lentamente fue descendiendo sus labios por la frágil figura que tenía debajo, la cual no oponía resistencia alguna, y reaccionaba lentamente a cada uno de sus movimientos, y así inicio su recorrido: comenzando por la frente, y así, descendiendo, descendiendo hasta la boca, dejando besos y caricias a su paso, que eran en un principio con ternura, y que mientras iba bajando se convertían en besos de pasión. La temperatura iba aumentando, el deseo inundando ambos cuerpos, que ahora experimentaban una revolución interior.  
Las respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas, y las reacciones no tardaron mucho en aparecer...

-Ah... Haru...-susurro entrecortadamente el nezumi, disfrutando de las caricias que le entregaba su koi.

-Yuki... Yuki, mi Yuki... Te amo tanto...-susurro con el mismo tono de voz el ichi.

-Yo tambien Haru...-confeso el nezumi, al tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, mostrando un marcado rubor en las pálidas mejillas de yeso. Alzo su rostro, que segundos atrás estaba hacia atrás (sip, su reacción por las muestras de cariño del ichi), e inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba deposito un beso en los labios del buey, quien le observo sorprendido, para luego sonreír: al parecer Yuki iba a poner más participación, pensó para sí, mientras continuaba sacándole suspiros al nezumi, cosa que no le resultaba nada complicada, ambos se amaban, ¿Por qué le habría de resultar difícil entonces?

Las caricias y los suspiros continuaron, llenando el ambiente de vida, hasta que quienes las producían se detuvieron, ese era el fin de su diversión. Ambos habían estado disfrutándolo mucho, y se habían arrastrado "demasiado" por las emociones que sentían: Continuaban con el mismo juego de caricias y suspiros, hasta que uno de los participantes había cambiado la monotonía del juego; y se había arriesgado a actuar un poco más, Haru había bajado su mano más de lo que había hecho en las veces anteriores, llegando hasta los glúteos del nezumi, había sido un impulso, y le había costado muy caro. Y Así fue como terminaron con un Yuki molesto, y Haru con la mejilla moreteada. (Off : "acción-reacción", nee... O.O)

-Yuki... sigues molesto conmigo- preguntó tímidamente el ichi, después de haber mantenido el silencio por largos minutos.

-... , no había respuesta por parte del nezumi.

-Yuki...-susurro en un nuevo intento para que le hablara, en vano _"Creo que me pase..."_-reflexionaba sermoneándose el ichi: _"Rayos... espero que Yuki no este tan molesto y me perdone..."_, reflexionaba a la vez que miraba al nezumi que le volvía la espalda.

Mientras tanto el nezumi se encontraba reflexionando la situación que había vivido segundos atrás, trastornado, pensaba: _"Lo que acaba de hacer Haru, me ha gustado, pero eso es algo, algo que no se debe hacer, y yo quería que siguiera..."_, finalizó con las mejillas rojas

-¡Yuki!...-le llamaba el ichi desesperadamente, quien ahora se encontraba de cuclillas, hincado frente al nezumi, tomando entre sus manos, las delicadas manos de su amado nezumi, sintiéndolas frías y tan suaves como la seda, como, ahora sabía, era igual en el resto del encantador cuerpo del nezumi. Se estaba preocupando, ya que su koi no daba señales de vida.

-Ha-Haru...-susurro sorprendido el nezumi, saliendo de sus reflexiones.

-¿Estas bien, estas molesto?-pregunto, mirando al nezumi hacía los ojos, penetrando con su mirada en los ojos de plata, mirando a lo que en el interior del nezumi se ocultaba, investigando cuales eran los sentimientos que el nezumi tenía en esos momentos, y fue entonces que lo comprendió, su adorado nezumi estaba confuso, porque sentía "deseo" y no comprendía ese sentimiento. El chico de cabellos bicolor sonrío, rodeando a su Yuki entre sus fuertes brazos, abrazo que le fue completamente correspondido.

-Haru...-lo nombro con una débil voz el nezumi, como si hubiese estado entre sueños, y acabara de despertar.

-Esta bien Yuki...-susurro el ichi, al oído de el nezumi, reconfortándolo con sus suaves palabras, su comprensión, y el cálido abrazo que le otorgaba.

-¡Haru!-exclamo emocionado el nezumi, pasando ambos brazos por el cuello del ichi. Amaba tanto a esa persona, su koi siempre sabía como hacer que se sintiera bien, siempre actuaba como el lo necesitaba, ciertamente, estar con el, era la mayor bendición, el mejor regalo, el mayor bien que había recibido, era lo mejor que había pasado por su vida, incluso mejor que lo que había sido el cariño de Honda, en quien había visto la figura de una madre, ya que el ichi era su koibito, y con un Koibito como Haru, ¿Qué más se podía pedir?.

-Mi Yuki...-susurraba el ichi, acariciando las finas hebras plateadas del cabello de su nezumi adorado. -He sido un tonto hasta ahora, ¿Me perdonas?...-pregunto con sinceridad, se había adelantado demasiado, se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento, y no quería que Yuki dudara por un momento de la pureza de su amor, que lo amaba a él por su persona, no por su figura, aunque esta tambien le parecía adorable, y perfecta. 

-Haru, tu no has sido un idiota...-afirmo el nezumi, levantando la cabeza (que hace un momento tenía apoyada en el hombro del ichi), para contemplar los profundos ojos castaño-violáceos del ichi que lo sostenía por la cintura.

-Yuki... actué mal, y pido tu perdón-aclaro, tomando las blanquecinas manos de uñas largas hacia su boca, en donde deposito un beso.-Me perdonas...

-Claro que si, Haru...-respondió con seguridad el nezumi, sonrosándose al recordar la acción por la cual se disculpaba su koi.

-No vuelvo a hacer nada sin tu permiso, ¿esta bien?, y Yuki...

-¿Si?

-No pienses que te amo por tu apariencia, la cual es perfecta, no, no pienses eso, porque Yuki, yo te amo, por la hermosa persona que hay en tu interior..., y quiero proteger a esa frágil y hermosa persona que eres, no olvides eso-finalizo, besando con ternura los rosados labios del nezumi, quien tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, y los ojos brillantes.

_"Nadie me había dicho nunca algo así..."_, pensaba conmovido por la pureza de los sinceros deseos de su pareja. Correspondió el beso, intentando expresar en el que sus sentimientos por el ichi, eran igual de fuertes, intentando mostrar que tambien le adoraba. -Haru, no dudaría por un momento de tu amor-comento, tomando aire -Tu tampoco dudes de que te amo más de lo que jamás había querido a alguien, Haru, te amo más de lo que jamás pensé amar, y tu, eres la persona que me ha dado más de lo que en sueños llegue a esperar...-confeso, ruborizado, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del ichi, quien depositaba un beso en su frente.

-No lo olvidaré, y gracias por quererme tanto, y por tu confianza.-agradeció el ichi, iniciando un nuevo y repentino beso, uno de agradecimiento, que hizo sonrosar al nezumi, quien abría sus ojos sorprendido. 

_"Haru... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan dulce conmigo?"_, pensaba el nezumi, agradecido por los sinceros sentimientos de su koi; correspondiendo el beso, poniendo más participación en ello.  
Ese beso con el cual un nezumi y un ichi se fundían, se unían, eran uno solo, lo disfrutaban, y se aferraban a él, sin querer dejar los labios del otro, ese beso era la mejor manera que conocían para demostrarse todo el cariño que sentían, y así hacían, expresaban todos sus sentimientos, en los besos que se propinaban implantaban todo el amor que retenían cuando no podían estar juntos, y lo desprendían, en esos besos entregaban todos los sentimientos que tenían reservados hace tanto tiempo, ya que a su persona idónea, ya habían encontrado.

Ese era un beso dulce y casto, como el primero que se habían dado, estaban disfrutando de la unión de sus bocas, pero la necesidad de respirar finalizo ese dulce momento, si, la falta de aire, detuvo ese dichoso momento, para lamento de los participantes de aquel beso.

-Oye Haru...

-Dime...

El nezumi sonrosado, se aproxima lentamente, hasta llegar a los oídos de su koi, en donde le susurro al oído: "Me gusta como besas, Haru...", para luego, regalarle una tierna sonrisa, con un rubor en sus mejillas, que le hacia ver irresistiblemente adorable a los ojos del ichi.

-¿Ah, si?-pregunto el ichi, siguiendo el juego de galanteos.

-Pues...Sí-respondio el nezumi, con decision en su voz, divertido por el juego.

-Entonces-dijo el ichi, tomando al nezumi posesivamente por la cintura; para luego volver a unir sus labios en un beso, pero en uno, más pasional.

-Jajajaja...-reían juntos, una vez recobrado el aire.

-Oye Haru...-le llamo el nezumi

-Dime Yuki-koi...-susurro el ichi, haciéndole sonrosar a más no poder.

-Yuki...koi-repitió el nezumi

-Sí, dime Yuki-koi-repitió el ichi, tomándolo por la cintura.

-Haru... yo tengo hambre, ¿tu no?-preguntó apenado el nezumi

-La verdad, yo tambien, Yuki...-respondió el ichi.- ¿Vajamos a por algo?

-Sí-asiente el nezumi, contento. _"Espero que haya algo de queso en el refrigerador"_

Lentamente, van bajando las escaleras unos alegres ichi y nezumi, topandose en su camino con una sonriente niña-onigiri (N/A.Y: Tohru Honda -).

-Sohma-kun...veo que ya estas mejor-comenta la castaña sonriente.

-Así es Honda-san-responde el nezumi, correspondiendo la sonrisa

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunta la castaña

-Vamos a buscar algo para comer-responde el nezumi.

-Ah...

-¿Y tu Honda-san?-pregunta el nezumi curioso.

-A lo mismo.

-Vamos Yuki...-lo apura el ichi, jalándolo de la ropa.

-Sí...-asiente el nezumi.

Así terminan bajando por las escalera, un nezumi, un ichi y un onigiri, los tres caminando con un solo objetivo, llegar a la cocina (inner: Sí a llenar su guatita -); y así terminan, los tres en la cocina, donde encuentran a un conejo, comiendo felizmente un queque de Mármol.

-Buenos Días Momiji... ¿De donde sacaste eso?-pregunta el nezumi curioso

-Hola Yuki, Toh-ru, Haru...-les saluda a todos animosamente el tierno conejo.

-Buenos Días...-saluda Haru

-Buenos Días-saluda tambien la castaña.

-¡Sí, esto, me lo dio Shi-san!

-¿Shigure?-pregunta el nezumi

-¿Y dónde esta?-pregunta el ichi

-Salio con Ayame y Hatori...-responde el conejo, comiendo el último trozo del queque.

-Ahh...-murmuraron los tres al ver al conejo engullir el último trozo de queque.

-¡Mn...! ¡Mn!, ¡ha estado muy rico!-comentó el conejo.

-Que bueno...

-Ahh... etto, voy a ver en el refrigerador para cocinar algo-comenta la castaña, al mirar los rostros del ichi y el nezumi.-Etto-murmura al abrir el refrigerador, y descubrir desesperadamente que no quedaba NADA ahí.

-¿Honda-san?, ¿Encontraste algo?-pregunta el nezumi esperanzado, acercándose-¿Que vas a coci...nar?-pregunta, a la vez que observa al interior del refrigerador, comprobando que allí no había nada y su estomago comenzaba a reclamar alimento.

-¿Yuki?, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta el ichi, preocupándose al ver el estado de absoluta inmovilidad en su nezumi.- ¿Yuki?-le vuelve a llamar comprobando el tambien que no había nada adentro.

-Hola, ¿Qué hay para comer?-pregunta el neko mirando dentro del refrigerador-¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!-exclama furioso (si, el también se muere de hambre).

-Etto... ¿voy a comprar algo?-pregunta la castaña nerviosa, pues tenía que enfrentar tres estómagos hambrientos, y sabía bien que con hambre las personas no se comportaban nada bien (mal humor, luchas, cuarta guerra mundial, Apocalipsis).

-¡Ya, Pero date prisa!-le apura el neko -¡Vamos!-le dice llevándola hasta la puerta.

-Ha-Hai...-asintió la castaña, apresurando el paso.

-¡Nos vemos pronto, Honda-san!-se despidió el nezumi, pensando: _"Sí, que sea pronto me muero de hambre -.-"_

-Nos vemos...-se despidió el ichi, mirando su estomago.

A la distancia se oían aun los pasos de la castaña y el pelirrojo, este último refunfuñando como siempre ( -¡¡Esos adultos irresponsables, dejarnos así, sin más, a que caigamos muertos de hambre, son unos irresponsables!!! ), Y luego, cuando ya no se oían sus pasos, se oyó el estrepitoso sonido que produce un PORTAZO, obviamente 'cortesía de Kyo'.

-Espero que no tarde-comentó el nezumi, mirando hacia el suelo

-Sí, Yuki... tu tambien tienes mucha hambre, ¿verdad?-preguntó amablemente el ichi

-Ah, Sí...-asintió un poco apenado el nezumi.

-Mmm Mm., yo comí queque, pero... igual tengo hambre-comentó el conejo, tocando su pequeño estómago.

-Uhm-asintió el nezumi-Pero solo nos queda esperar.

-Sí...-asintieron abatidos por el hambre el ichi y el conejo.

**Mientras tanto,** en otro espacio geográfico...

-Ahh, voy al baño-comento el inu a sus dos acompañantes

-Ve, ve Gure-san-le insita la serpiente, a la vez que el medico se toca la cabeza, agotado por sus inmaduros compañeros de mesa, en tanto, Shigure se va.

-Shist, Shist-le llama la serpiente al medico

-Dime, Ayame...

-Como tu sabrás Tori, nuestro querido amigo Gure-san, prontamente estará de cumpleaños...

-Sí, lo tengo presente...-respondió reflexivo el medico

-Si, y he estado pensando, en que podríamos hacer algo especial para Gure-san entre los dos, ¡después de todo, a pesar de la distancia, y todo lo que nos separa, somos los mejores amigos...!-comento emocionada la serpiente.

-Uhmm, que te parece si lo conversamos más a fondo...

-Sí

-Esta bien, después hablamos-finalizo, mirando hacia la puerta en dirección al baño, por donde venía caminando Shigure.

-Uh. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tan serios?-pregunto el inu con toda simplicidad.

-Nada, nada Gure-san

-Te estábamos esperando...

-Sí, sí.

-Y Ayame estaba hablándome de su relación con Yuki

-Sí, si, ha mejorado mucho, verdad Gure-san, es que Tori no me cree mucho-argumento la serpiente

-Ah, ¿No le crees Hari?, ¡si es verdad!

-Mm., es que no te he visto mucho con Yuki.

-Ah, eso.

-Si

-Pero nos llevamos bien, tal vez incluso, pronto llegue a ser su mejor amigo-comentó emocionada la serpiente

-Así espero-comentó el medico

-Sí, esfuérzate Aya-le apoyo el perro

-Claro que sí, Gure-san.

-Ahh...-suspiro agotado el medico

-Bueno pidamos postre-sugirió el perro

-Buena idea Gure-san-comento la serpiente, apoyando la decisión.

-Sí, además paga Hatori-agrego el perro

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JAJAJA-reían conjuntamente y de forma "muy disimulada", la serpiente y el perro; riendo de manera tan disimulada, tan poso ruidosa, que se voltearon todos los que estaban en el restaurant.

-Ayame, Shigure, Cálmense-pidió ligeramente molesto el medico.

-JAJAJAJAJA...

**Datitos:**

Morfeo: se le llama "Caer en los brazos de Morfeo", cuando las personas se rinden al sueño.

Inu: perro (en japonés)

Ichi: Buey -creo º-º-

con eso de que: "recién comenzaban a latir" me refiero a que recién comenzaban a vivir nuevas experiencias porque nuevos sentimientos los empezaban a embargar-ya sabrán porque van todos-.

Queque de Mármol: es un queque que tiene chocolate entremedio, es muy rico. ¬ 

Onigiri: no recuerdo si lo había dicho, pero wenu -, son bolitas de arroz, que además vienen rellenas -a veces- de pescado o carne, son muy ricas. Ah, y Tohru es representada por un Onigiri por el juego de Fruits Basket, que jugo en la infancia, que era una "canasta de frutas", y ella, ingenua, le dijeron que era un onigiri, y ella, pensaba que era una fruta... bueno, yo creo que ya conocen el resto de la historia -

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todos por dejar reviews, y por leer esta historia, por su apoyo a que la continué, y continuar leyéndola, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, **Angels**.

**PS:** Angels porque ustedes quienes colocan reviews-mil gracias-son como Ángeles para mi, porque soy una persona demasiado depresiva, y sus reviews -sean criticas, apoyos, en fin sus comentarios- siempre me impulsan a seguir, me impulsan a vivir, me levantan el ánimo, muchas gracias a ustedes Angels, espero que ustedes tambien encuentren a algo o alguien que les pueda apoyar llevándoles a la vida, ayudándoles a encontrar un sentido un sueño, un motivo por el cual vivir. Se los deseo, de todo corazón, encuentren algo o alguien a quien dar todo lo que su corazón guarda, encuentren su felicidad, luchen por ella. ¿Por qué motivo?, por la felicidad, la única manera de sobrevivir es teniendo pequeños momentos de alegría, si tienen momentos de alegría, justo aquí, justo ahora, almacénenlos en su corazón, clávenlos en su memoria, esos buenos momentos, porque les darán fuerza al tener problemas...

**Reviews**

-Yuu Kleiyu: Como siempre muchas gracias por tu apoyo tan incondicional me alegro de que alguien tan linda (kawaii) como tu haya leído mi historia porque siempre que leo lo que me escribes me alegro un montón. Gracias por tu apoyo (n.n Nee... podrías darme tu mail tengo un montón de ganas de hablar contigo...)

Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y que tengan un feliz año nuevo, les dejo un gran abrazo ¡cuídense un montón!

y miles de disculpas por todo el tiempo de vagancia... es q se me murio el pc ¬, gomenne...

Bye-bye!


	8. This is

AI NO YUME GENERAL

Autor: Yuki-Souma

GИnero: Shonen Ai

Anime: Fruits Basket

Tema: HaruxYuki

ADVERTENCIA:

La historia que vas a leer a continuaciСn pertenece al genero Shonen Ai, o sea una relacion de ChicoxChico, pero mАs suave que el Yaoi. Te recomiendo que si este genero nho es de tu agrado, por favor no lo leas, o intenta soportarlo y abre tu mente, que estas relaciones amorosas no estАn solo en la ficciСn sino que tambien en la realidad, el mundo cambia, y nosotros las personas nos tenemos que adaptar para sobrevivir. Ahora, como siempre dejo en claro, a las personas que son afines con este genero, les gusta, les pido que lean y opinen, onegai, las puertas estan abiertas, entren a esta fantasМa, ya sea por curiosidad, porque te gusta el genero, o bien, mucho mejor si te gusta la pareja central de esta historia: HaruxYuki.

INTRODUCCIсN

Ok, aqui les hago entrega de un nuevo capitulo de Ai-Y, el capitulo9 numero ocho ya, vaya, el tiempo se va volando. En este episodio coloque un formato distinto al escribir, espero que les guste, y no se confundan... Si no les gusta el formato de hoy me avisan por reviews, nee. En este episodio aparecen mАs el resto de los personajes, restandole protagonismo a nuestra querida parejita -no se molesten-en todo caso, no escribo nada mАs, esperen a leerlo.

Off: SМ hoy que estoy escribiendo me han pasado unas cosas muy raras...

Importante

Dentro de la historia incorpore una simbologia algo tetrica, si muy extraЯa, la verdad, asi que ahora les explico para que sirve cada simbolo, cosa que no se confundan, muy bien aqui estan:

( ): Las palabras que estАn dentro de un parentesМs, tienen dos sentidos, el primero, es explicar un suceso/situaciСn que ocurre dentro de la historia, el segundo sentido se diferencia en llevar dentro una palabra (off:), lo cual indica que es un comentario mio.

xxxxxx: Las palabras en cursiva, indican los pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Lo que aparece en el doble parentesМs, son los hechos/sucesos que ocurren en el mismo tiempo que ocurre otra cosa, por lo general son cosas graciosas o incoherencias (off: Bueno eso he hecho hasta ahora en el doble parentesМs, solo cosas graciosas e incoherencias (║A que sМ!), al menos a mi punto de vista Sм)

MAYзSCULA: Las palabras en mayЗscula son los gritos de un personaje.

"...": Las palabras entre comillas, son expresiones.

"xxxxxx": las palabras entre comillas y en cursiva, son los textos. xd (new, new)

/(caritas)/: en algunos dialogos voy a poner las expresiones que tienen en ese momento. ej/-/u.u/O o/ (new, new)

Bien, eso serМa todo.

Disclaimer

Los personajes que aparecen dentro de esta historia no me pertenecen, no aunque es una lastima, le pertenecen a la maestra Natsuki Takaya-sama y es gracias a ella y su preciosa cabecita que puedo escribir este fanfiction; los derechos le pertenecen a ella, mАs que a nadie, de todos los personajes suyos de FruBa, y tambien tienen importancia los m,iembros que crearon y lanzaron el anime, y los de la editorial de manga, claro. Pero, Natsuki-sama como es su creadora, ella tiene mucho mАs derechos, y para mi, son mАs que nadie de ella, de ella son todos los derechos, y a ella me deberМa disculpar por utilizarlos sin su permiso. Gomenne...Natsuki-sama

The love is one of the more precious feels than a person will can have...

Saa Ikimasho, nee -

...even will be the light, all the people have a person who will be the ideal.

Casa de Souhma Shigure, 03:34 PM

-Honda-san se tarda...

-sМ...

-Mmm-asintio el conejo-Espero que llegue prontoooo

-SМ-asintieron debilmente los tres

Calle, sector delantero al Supermercado, 04:00 PM

-║Ya date prisa!

-Ha-║║Hai!!, esperame Kyo-kun -pedia una chica castaЯa llena de bolsas

-║Ah!, eres demasiado lenta, ║dame eso!

-Eh

-AsМ llegaremos mАs rapido

-Gracias Kyo-kun

-QuИ dices-dijo el neko, ladeando el rostro con un leve rubor en las mejillas, que trataba de ocultar-eres muy lenta y dИbil, Ja, a penas podМas con el paquete mАs pequeЯo

-Debemos darnos prisa, los demАs deben estar muy hambrientos-comentС la castaЯa

-Ah, ║pues que se aguanten!

-Kyo-kun, ©tu no tienes hambre?-preguntС la castaЯa

-No-respondio sonrosado

-©Eh?

Restaurant, 04:17 PM

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...-Se reМan estrepitosamente-aЗn-Ayame y Shigure

-Ya basta, llevan mucho riendose-exigiС el medico

-Jajaja J-JJ

-Ya basta Shigure-pidiС agotado

-Esta bien Tori-san, no sigamos mАs nee Gure-san ©Gure-san?...©Shigure?

-©Shigure?-le llamo el medico preocupado

-║©Gure-san?!-le llamo la serpiente alterada

Calle

-Ah, ya estamos por llegar, ©Te ayudo Kyo-kun, estas cansado?

-©QuИ dices?, ║esto no es nada!

-SМ. Kyo-kun eres muy fuerte

-║Claro!

-©Eh?

-©QuИ?

-No, no es nada

-©QuИ? ©QuИ era?

-Nada

-©CСmo que nada?, eres extraЯa

Casa de Shigure

-TENGO HAMBREEEEEE...AH AH AH AAHH

-║Momiyi!

-Ya va a llegar ella

-SМ, tranquilizate Momiyi

-Pero...tengo mucha hambreeee ehh

-SМ, y nosotros tambien Momiyi...

-©Tambien?

-SМ

-Uhm

-Debes resistir, ©Quieres tomar agua por mientras?

-Bue-bueno...

Restaurant

-Ahah... ah-jadeaba el inu

-Gure-san, ║©te atoraste?!, ║Hatori!

-SМ, si se, Ayame...-asentМa el medico, a la vez que se apresuraba a atender al inu atorado.

Mientras la serpiente clamaba ayuda insesantemente, presa del nerviosismo a Hatori, Иste se posicionaba a gran velocidad detrАs de Shigure, aferrandose con sus dos manos juntas en forma de puЯo en el estomago del inu, para luego presionar con mucha fuerza, logrando con esto que botara al instante una aceituna entera y reluciente con la cual se habМa atorado.

-Ah.-suspiro aliviado el medico, soltando al inu.

-║Bravo!, ║bravo Hatori!. Shigure... ©Estas bien?-preguntaba la serpiente, acariciandole la espalda a su amigo.

Un minuto de silencio, mientras el inu recobraba el aliento, a la vez que el medico le observaba de reojo, todavМa preocupado, y mientras Ayame miraba a ambos con nerviosismo.

-Ahhhhh. SМ-respondМa el inu luego de una pausa-Estoy bien, ║gracias Hatori!

-Shigure, eres un tonto, eso te pasa por reir y reir, y no acerme caso, te he dichop que no rias con la boca llena.

SМ, disculpa.

-AdemАs, debo decirlo, tienes suerte de que no hayas mascado aЗn la caeituna, te hubieras roto la garganta...

-SМ, sМ, ya Hatori, a la proxima te hare caso...

-UFF...-suspiro el medico

Bosque, cerca de la casa

-Ya falta poco-comentС animosamente la castaЯa, contemplando a su acompaЯante

-Llevas todo el camino diciendo lo mismo-riС el neko

-©Eh?-exclamo sorprendida la castaЯa

-©QuИ?-preguntС el neko

-Estas muy animoso Kyo-kun-argumento ella

-Ah, eso...-asintiС el neko, sonrosandose

-SМ, ©QuИ ocurre?-preguntС curiosa, a la vez que sentМa una presiСn en el pecho

-PuИs...

-©Es por aquella salida que tuviste el otro dМa?, ultimamente...has salido mucho de casa...-preguntС la castaЯa, a la vez que sentМa como esa punzada se volvМa cada vez mАs aguda.

-Eh, eso...

-©Es por eso?-preguntС

-SМ.

-©Eh?...

-...

Casa, 05:36 PM

-Ya me estoy impacientando, Yuki-comentС el ichi

-SМ, te comprendo Haru...-dijo el nezumi, tomandole la mano, a la vez que la posaba en su rostro, un poco sonrosado

-Mmm..., ║hacen linda pareja!-comentС el conejo

-║║Eh!!-saltС Yuki, al percatarse de la presencia del conejo y con ello tornandСse la palida piel de sus mejillas mucho mАs carmesМ de lo que estaban hasta entonces.

-No te pongas asМ Yuki-dijo con voz tranquilizante el ichi-Porque...-dijo acercandose-Hacemos una bella pareja-le dijo acariciando los platinos cabellos-©No crees?-le susurrС en el oМdo, posando suavemente sus labios en el cuello del nezumi.

-Ah, ...SМ...-respondiС tranquilo aunque su corazСn latМa a mil por segundo.

-MMm...Yo tambien quisiera estar asМ con alguien-comentС el conejo

Calle

-shigure, Ayame, a la proxima portИnse mejor...-les reprendia agotado el medico

-SМ, SМ-Hatori -asentМan ambos

-Ahh-susupiraba el medico "Como me cansan estos dos"

-Oh-oh-exclamaba ritmicamente Shigure

-©QuИ ocurre Shigure?-preguntaba el medico

-Si, ©Algo anda mal Gure-san?-preguntaba la serpiente

-Recorde que Tohru no habМa hecho las compras y los chicos se quedaron sin comida-respondio el inu

-Ah, pero no es culpa tuya Gure-san

-SМ, es verdad, Tohru se encarga de las compras. Pero que extraЯo que se olvidarА, ©Verdad?

-SМ, creo que ha estudiado mucho parta los examenes y lo debiС haber olvidado

-Hum

-║Tenemos suerte de haber comido fuera!-sentenciС el inu animosamente, antes de largarse a reir

-Tienes razСn Gure-san, pero siento pena por ellos..., mi pobre heranito debe estar muerto de hambre...

-Ayame Tiene razСn Shigure, por quИ no les llevamos algo...

-SМ, ║quiero salvar a mi hermanito de las maleficas garras del hambre y el dolor de tripas!

-Jaja..., esta bien Ayame, pero, ©QuИ les compramos?

-No se...

-Llevemosles algun pastelillo...-sugiriС Shigure

-Pero no a todos les gusta

-Esta bien, no se me ocurre otra cosa, compremosles eso

-║SМ!, para nosotros tambien ©verdad?, ║quiero una torta helada!-pedМa Shigure conb una sonrisa muy convincente de: andale,di que sМ.

-Esta bien

Casa

-║No quiero morir de hambre!-chillaba el conejo entre llantos

-Yo tampoco

-Ni yo

-AH ah ah ahhh

-Descuida no nos vamos morir por llevar horas sin comer, hay personas que hacen huelga de hambre por dМas-comentС el nezumi, intentando suavizar la situaciСn.

-Mm, pero yo tengo MUCHA HAMBREE-replico luego de una pausa el conejo

-TranquilizАte-pidio el ichi.

-Si tranquilizate Momiyi, no sacas nada con quejarte, sСlo te agotas mАs

-Pero

-║SСlo te cansas!..., Por favor, ya no sigas Momiyi

-Momiyi, Yuki tienew razСn...

-Descuida Honda ya debe estar por llegar

-Esperala

-Mn, Esta bien...

-Eh...

-©Haru?-Susurro el nezumi, sin entender-©QuИ ocurre?

-Un sonido

-©La puerta?

-║©Tohru?!

-No sИ

-║║TOHRU!!

-║momiyi-kun!-le saludo la recien llegada, abrazando al pequeЯo conejo

-Hola-saludo con desgano un neko lleno de bolsas

-Hola-saludaron al tiempo el ichi y el nezumi.

-Tohru, hambreee

-©Eh?, tienes razСn, ║cocino ahora mismo!-exclamo la castaЯa antes de desaparecer en direcciСn a la cocina

-Ah...-suspiraba el neko a la tomaba asiento en el sillon de salon.

-Uhm-exclama el nezumi al sentarse tambien y con Haru a su lado

-║Yo tambien!-exclamaba el conejo sentandose junto al neko

-...

Un gran silencio reino en el salСn y en toda la casa, todos mirando hacia el neko, que suspiraba y hasta ahora no habМa iniciado ningun conflicto.

-©Que te pasa baka neko?-pregutno el nezumi, curioso

-©QuИ me pasa de quИ?-preguntС el neko, sin alterarse aЗn

-La verdad estАs raro...-le apoyo a (su koi) el ichi

-║║©QuИ? No puedo estar Tranquilo!!-preguntС el neko, furioso, para luego irse a la cocina

-Kyo esta raro...-comentС el ichi

-La verdad sМ, aunque quizas se hizo mАs baka y tiene lagunas mentales

-║Yuki!-exclamo divertido el ichi, sonriendole de manera muy sexy, con esa sonrisa perversa

Momentos DespuИs...

-║Ya esta la comida!, ║lista y servida!-exclamaba la castaЯa desde el salСn de comida, con un delantal rojo amarrado a su cintura y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-║Honda-san!-exclamaba emocionado el nezumi

-║Tohru!-exclamaba emocionado el conejo

-Gracias-agradecia el ichi

-Menos parloteo y a comer, ║han estado reclamando todo el dМa!, ║Tengo hambre!, ║tengo hambre!, ║Ja!-se quejo el neko

-║Tu callate y dale las gracias a Honda!-exigiС el nezumi

-No es necesario que me lo agradezcan y ademАs, Kyo-kun me ayudo en la cocina...-comentС la castaЯa

-Supongo que esta bien entonces-decidiС el nezumi, agotado, para luego comenzar a comer, a un costado de Haru, a quien miraba.

-║Por fin!, ║Muchas gracias Toh-Ru y Kyo!-agradecia el conejo

-Mejor come, ║que tu eras el que mАs reclamo!

-Hm-asintiС en conejo, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-©Te gusta Yuki?-preguntaba el ichi a su koi

-S-si-asentМa este, algo sonrosado, ya que el ichi le habМa tomado una mano por debajo de la mesa, y la acariciaba con su pulgar -©Y a ti Haru?-preguntaba el nezumi

-A mi tambien-respondia con una sonrisa de ternura solo para Yuki. A la vez que entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de la palida mano de su ratita.

-║SМ, esta todo muy rico!-comentaba el conejo, a la vez que tomaba el onigiri con los palitos, y lo untaba en soya, para luego meterselo completo a la boca.-MMmm-saboreo-║muy rico!

-║Me alegro!-dijo la castaЯa sonriente

MOMENTOS DESPUиS

-Ahh... la caminada se me ha hecho eterna...-se quejaba el inu

-Tu fuМste el que querМa ir a comer a ese lugar-le replico el medico

-Ahh...-exclamo el inu al no encontrar como replicar, para luego luego de una pausa decir:- Jaja...-nerviosismo-Como sea a la proxima vez nos llevas conduciendo ©si Hari?

-Ahh, no tienes remedio

-©Eso es un sМ?

-Hm-sonrio el medico

-©Es un si Tori-san?-preguntС curiosa la serpiente

-Bueno ya llegamos...

-Ah si tienes razСn-"evadio la pregunta -.-u"

-║ENTREMOS ENTONCES!-pidiС la serpiente

-SМ, SМ-asintiС el perro, a la vez que abria la puerta (-Ahh, cuando llegue lo primero que hare serА sentarme en un comodo asiento, despuИs saludare a mi hermanito Yuki, a Tohru a Momiyi y a Kionkichi-kun, y hablЯare con Yuki sobre lo exquisita que era la comida del restaurant y le dirИ: Ototo-kun acompaЯame a comer a ese restaurant, y el me dirА: Claro que si, mi querido y hermoso hermano Ayame...JAJAJAJA, ©Verdad Tori?-preguntС la serpiente; -Lo que tu digas Ayame; -Claro, claroserА magnifico ; -sМ...)-║Ya abrМ!...║║Entremos, Entremos!!

-║Por supuesto Gure-san!

-Adelante, Ayame-le apresurС el medico, tocandole un hombro

-...-"Hatori..."-Hai, hai Tori-san

EN LA CASA

-║Hola, hola!-saludaron Shigure y Ayame

-Hola-saludo, un rato despuИs el medico, a la vez que ponia su abrigo en el perchero.

-Hola-saludaron todos a la vez

-Ustedes son unos irresponsables, Je', nos dejaron solos y no habМa nada en el refrigerador ni nada-se quejo el neko

-Demo...yo no soy el que se encarga de la cocina-replico Shigure-es Tohru...

-║©Estas culpando de esto a Honda?!-pregunto el nezumi, un poco molesto

-No, yo solo digo que ella es la que se encarga de las compras... y si se olvido no es mi culpa...-replico el inu

-║Eso es cierto!, ║ustedes siempre culpan al pobre Gure-san!

-Ah...-suspiro el medico

-Descuida Gure-san, ║yo siempre te apoyare!

-║Aya!...-dijo el inu con ojos llorosos

-║Gure-san!-dijo la serpiente con los ojos llorosos

-║Aya!...-dijo el inu llorando y abrazando a la serpiente

-Ustedes dos, ya basta...-les dijo el medico a sus dos amigos.

-JAJAJAJAJA...-Rieron los dos

-En todo caso, Ayame tiene razСn, Shigure no se encarga de las compras, asМ que no es su culpa, lo serМa si no le hubiera dado el dinero para realizarlas, Shigure, ©le entregaste el dinero?-preguntС el medico mirando al aludido de reojo

-Hai... si lo hice-respondiС el inu "©Por que me mira asМ? TOT"

-Hai... Shigure-san me dio el dinero... yo solo... lo olvide...disculpen...-pidio, llorando

-║Oye tu, no te pongas asМ!-dijo el neko alterado

-SМ, Honda, relajate-sugirio el nezumi, con una sonrisa tranquilizante

-SМ, ya no tenemos hambre-dijo el conejo

-Ya paso, olvidalo...-sugirio el ichi.

-Demo...

-SМ, olvidalo, olvidalo-dijo la serpiente

-Como sea, lo importante es que ya no tienen hambre

-Hm-dijo el conejo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Arigatou...-susurro la onigiri-No va a volver a ocurrir

-Ojala, para que no me tiren la culpa a mi-comento el inu

-Shigure...-le reprocho el medico, mirandolo

-Como sea, ya paso, ya paso-dijo la serpiente, sentandose en el sillСn

-©DСnde estaban?-pregunto el nezumi, mirando a los tres mayores.

-Oh, mi querido hgermanito, me extraЯaste

-Eh...

-Bueno, te contarИ, ven a sentarte aquМ-dijo emocionada la serpiente, golpeando con su mano al lado del sillСn

-©Vas Yuki?-pregunto suavemente Haru

-SМ...-respondiС el nezumi, sonriendole

-Ve...-dijo con el mismo tono el ichi, liberandole la mano, despues de una Зltima caricia, a la vez que Yuki se levantaba dedicandole otra sonrisa.

-Ven, ven Yuki...-le llamba a sentarse una animada y sonriente serpiente, y Yuki le sonrio tambien.

-Oh Yuki-exclamo Ayame al ver la linda sonrisa que le dedicaba su ototo-kun-Me alegro tanto hermanito mio, de que me estes sonriendo asi, venga, ║dame un abrazo!-pidiС la serpiente

-Ayame...-susurro preocupado el medico, al tiempo que el inu tambien contemplaba la escena

-Eh, esta bien-acepto el nezumi, acercandose, para dejarse abrazar por su hermano

-AH, eso es bueno-susurro para sМ el medico, al contemplar que la barrera entre los dos hermanos estaba destruida.

-Aya ║me alegro por ti!-comento emocionado el inu

-Gracias Gure-san, mi hermanito Yuki me ama, ©verdad Yuki?

-Eh...Ayame...

-Ves a dicho que sМ

-No puedo decir que te amo..., pero si te tengo cariЯo

-Oh, hermanito, ║ESTE ES EL DмA MаS FELIZ DE MI VIDA, HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!

-Eh... que piensas hacer-pregunto el nezumi al ver a su nii-san tan animado

- Pues no se ║PERO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!, dime Tori-san...©CСmo podriamos celebrar?-pregunto la serpiente

-No se,...

-©Gure-san a ti se te ocurre algo?-pregunto la serpiente

-No se, dejame pensar

-MMm... bien mientras te contare que hice en todo el dМa, JAJAJA...

-Ayame...

-Dime Yuki...

-Me puedes soltar... para que nos sentemos...-se apresuro a decir el nezumi

-║Claro!-asintiС la serpiente, liberando de sus brazos a su ototo-kun

-Ahh...-suspiro el nezumi sentandose en el sillСn, mirando fijamente a su nii-san

-Ah, Yuki, que bien que me pongas atenciСn a mi, tu hermano mayor...-Yuki asintiС, con una sonrisa- ║Yuki!, hermanito querido, ©lo viste Hatori, lo viste?

-SМ Ayame...-asintiС el medico, mirando con cariЯo a la serpiente

-Bueno, Yuki, no te hago esperar mАs tiempo... Como bien sabes hoy salimos Hatori, Shigure y yo, bien, nosotros tres nos fuimos animosamente caminando a un restaurant a comer muchas cosas, llegamos muy cansados y tomamos asiento inmediatamente, comimos muchas cosas, todo lo pago Hatori, yo pedМ comida china, y Gure-san, por comer y reirse a la vez se atoro, pero entonces llego Hatori, y como un superheroe lo salvo por medio de primeros auxilios, que el sabe hacer muy bien, entonces Hatori nos reto mucho a mi y a Shigure, ©Cierto Gure-san?

-SМ, sМ-asintio el inu

-SМ, asМ fue, nos dijo muchas veces que no comieramos y rieramos a la vez, y nosotros juramos de corazСn no volver a hacerlo, entonces despuИs de que Hatori pagarА nos vinimos a la casa otra vez a pie, y no lo volvere a hacer, a pesar de que el depoirte hace bien para la salud, no lo hace tanto asМ porque termine realmente cansado y entonces desde la puerta comente a Hatori que lo Зnico que queria era estar sentado en un sillСn y contarte a ti, mi querido Yuki, todo lo que habМa hecho hoy, ya que ahora estamos mАs cercanos, y ahora estoy aqui, ║esto hice en mi dМa!...©Tu que hiciste Yuki?-pregunto finalmente la serpiente (la pausa la dejo para retomar aire... off: yo tambien me canse, pero de escribir...)

-yo... pues, tal vez no deberia decirlo todo...-respondiС el nezumi en un murmullo.

-©Por quИ?-preguntС la serpiente, notando el sonroje del nezumi, por su insistencia.

-Ah, comprendo, comprendo... te da pena, ©lo hablamos despuИs?

-Bueno..."Al final igual le voy a tener que decir...pero despuИs de todo es mi hermano y lo mАs cercano que tengo de mi familia"(N/A: papА mamА hermanos, a esa familia se refiere)-

-Ahh... si que me he cansado, creo que me voy...

-©Te voy a dejar?-preguntС el medico

-║Esta bien!-respondio la serpiente-AdiСs Gure-san, hermanito, Momiyi, Kyonkichi, Hatsuharu... y Tohru

-AdiСs...-se despidieron todos

-║Y no me digas Kyonkichi!-se quejo el neko

-JAJAJA... Como digas "Kyonkichi"

-║UGH!-gruЯo el neko, echando fuego alrededor.

-║Bye-bye! Ayame, Hatori-se despidio el conejo

-AdiСs Momiyi-se despidio el medico, mirandole con cierta ternura

-Adios-se despidio el resto

-Adios...-se despidio el medico

-Vamonos Ayame-le apuro, tocandole un hombro

-©Eh?-"Otra vez...Hatori...me ha..."-SМ,si...-dijo antes de que ambos desaparecieran por la puerta.

-Ay...-susupiro el inu- Ya se fueron...

-SМ-asintiС el ichi

-A proposito, Momiyi, Haru, ©Hasta cuando se quedan en casa?

-©Nos estas echando?-pregunto tranquilamente el ichi

-©Eh? ©Echarlos? ©Yo?...-pregunto mirandolos sorprendido-Para nada, para nada-respondio moviendo su mano de manera nerviosa- Mera curiosidad- argumento

-Ah...-emitieron el conejo y el ichi

-©Y bien?

-Pues... ni idea-respondio el ichi

-Yo tampoco se, ║pero no me quiero ir!-respondio-Quiero quedarme aqui con ustedes

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir-expreso el ichi, mirando a Yuki

-Uhm...-dijo Yuki al sentir la mirada del ichi, y al sentir como se iban coloreando sus mejillas-©Q-Que dices Shigure?-pregunto el nezumi

-Pues que se queden cuanto quieran, pero, ©CСmo harАn para dormir?

-║Yo no quiero dormir contigo otra vez!-le respondiС el neko al conejo

-©Por quИ?-pregfunto este con una mirada tierna

-No me convences-aseguro el neko, cruzandose de brazos

-║Entonces duermo con Tohru!

-║Pervertido!

-║Mal pensado!

-Ahh... ©Haru?

-SМ, puedo dormir junto a Yuki, si a el no le molesta

-Eh...

-SМ te molesta, me duermo en el sofa del salon...

-║No!...-dijo con fuerza Yuki ganando la atenciСn de todos y una picara sonrisa del ichi -No me molesta...-dijo el nezumi intentando reparar la situaciСn-No me molesta para nada, Haru

-Bien, ©y Que hay de ustedes? ©QuiИn va a dormir con este adorable muchachito? ©QuiИn va a dormir con Momiyi?-preguntС revolviendole los cabellos al sonriente conejito.

-Si es tan adorable duerme tu con Иl-dijo el neko

-Eh, yo no puedo Kyo... en mi habitacСn no hay espacio, esta llena de libros y voy a trabajar hasta tarde entonces...

-Esta bien yo duermo con Momiyi-respondio la castaЯa

-Gracias Tohru, tu eres tan buena y comprensiva...-agradecio el inu

-Ahh...-suspiraron el neko y el nezumi

-©Eh?, Kyo, ©No vas a decir nada?-pregunto extraЯado el inu

-©Nada? ║©QuИ quieres que diga?!-pregunto el neko molesteo y sin entender

-Uhm... ahora que lo dices es extraЯo-agrego el nezumi, mirando de reojo al neko

-Tienes razСn-le apoyo el ichi, mirando tambien al neko

-Uhm..-asintio el conejo.

-║©QuИ es tan extraЯo?! ║Dejen de mirarme!-se quejo el neko-║║Ja!!, ║ustedes son los raros!, ║║Me largo!!-se quejo molesto antes de desaparecer ruidosamente por las escaleras

-Kyo-kun...-susurro la castaЯa mirandolo preocupada

-No te preocupes por Иl Honda-pidio el nezumi

-Kyo esta raro pero esta bien...- argumento el ichi

-║Hum! Kyo esta bien, ademas ©QuИ tiene de malo que este de buen humor?-pregunto el conejo

-No es que sea malo, pero es que es raro en Иl-respondiС reflexivo el inu-║Tal vez nuestro Kyo este enamorado!

-║©Enamorado?!-preguntaron al unisono el ichi, el nezumi y el conejo

-Kyo-kun...esta enamorado-reflexiono la castaЯa

-║Sм! ║Debe ser eso!-aseguro el inu

-Ahora que lo dices... podrМa ser eso...-reflexiono el nezumi

-Quien sabe-dijo Haru

-©De quiИn estarА enamorado Kyo?. ©De quiИn? ©De quiИn?-preguntaba insistentemente el conejo, a la vez que saltaba

-No lo sabemos Momiyi-respondio el nezumi

-║Hum! entonces lo espiare hasta que lo descubra

-Buena idea Momiyi-le apoyo el inu

-No lo se...-dudo el nezumi-Mejor no, que tal si se molesta- (Yuki imaginando a Kyo versiСn furia: ojos rojos ardiendo con odio tal como el fuego del infierno, destruyendo cosas a su paso y escupiendo fuego)-Mejor no-respondio Yuki, a la vez que movia su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro

-Tienes razСn Yuki, pero... Tengo curiosidad, ©TЗ no?-le pregunto el ichi, mirandolo con dulzura

-S-SМ, un poco... es que esta muy raro Kyo-le respondiС

-©Entonces lo espiamos un rato?

-║SМ!-asintieron Momiyi y el perro Shigure

-Bueno, ║esta bien!-asintio el nezumi

-Vale, entonces espiaremos a Kyo durante el recreo

-║SМ!-asintiС el inu

-©Eh?, Oye Shigure, por que dices "SМ" tu no vas al colegio...-pregunto el nezumi

-Ah

-AdemАs Shigure, deja de actuar como un niЯo-pidio el nezumi

-SМ, SМ,...mejor me voy a trabajar-dijo el inu antes de perderse en la oscuridad de su habitaciСn repitiendo con voz infantil: "║A trabajar, a trabajar!"

-Yukii, ©no fuiste muy malo con Shi-chan?-pregunto el conejo apenado por el inu

-No, no le afecta, ademАs podemos aprovechar para ingeniar que darle para su cumpleaЯos...-respondio sonriente el nezumi

-║Si es buena idea!-dijo el conejo

-Si-le apoyo el ichi

-Tohru, ©No nos quieres ayudar?-preguntС el conejo a la castaЯa

-Ah, Ha-║Hai!-respondio la castaЯa, sentandose junto a ellos

-MMm... mejor hablemos de eso en otra parte...-sugirio Yuki

-©No llamamos a Kyo?-pregunto al castaЯa

-No-respondio Yuki- esta molesto ahora, ademАs, asМ tenemos una cuartada

-©eh?

-AsМ Shigure no sospechara nada raro, porque va a pensar que estamos planeando como espiar a Kyo-explico Yuki, sonriente

-║Tienes razСn!-asintiС la castaЯa

-SМ, ║despuИs le contamos a Kyo!-dijo el conejo, mientras iban saliendo al bosque (el que rodea la casa de Shigure)

-Bien, ©QuИ podrМamos hacer?-pregunto de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, en una postura reflexiva el nezumi

-Mmn, pues ║Shi-chan se va a alegrar si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa!-sugiriС el conejito

-Tienes razСn, si que es infantil-afirmo el nezumi

-Yo creo que eso le alegraria, ©que cosas vamos a poner para comer?-pregunto el ichi

-Pues..., ║ah! ║Honda!

-║Hai!

-Yo no se mucho de comida, ©que podriamos hacer para el inu?-pregunto

-Hay muchas cosas, ║creo que serМa lindo un pastel!

-║SМ un pastel!

-Claro, nunca falta el pastel en un cumpleaЯos, podrМamos poner tambien cosas saladas...

-Si... ©CСmo que podrМa ser?

-Ahh, pastas de pollo y atЗn, y jurel, y queso en cuadritos

-©Queso?-pregunto Yuki-©QuИ tipo de queso?

-No se..., ©CЗal te gusta mАs Sohma-kun?

-No sabrМa decir...

-Entonces de todos-sugiriС el ichi, sonriendole al nezumi

-©Que mАs podrМa haber?

-║Algun postre! ║como helado con frutas!-sugiriС el conejo

-SМ, es verdad

-Como van a haber adultos deberiamos comprar algo para que beban...

-Le decimos a Hatori o Ayame que lo compren-respondiС el nezumi

-Si, eso estarМa bien

-Bien, deberiamos comenzar a comprar las cosas...-dijo la castaЯa

-No tenemos dinero aqui, deberiamos ver cuanto tenemos para ver cuАnto podemos comprar-comentС el nezumi

-Ah, tienes razСn...

-Por ahora deberМamos ver los precios...A la salida del colegio podemos ir juntos al supermercado, y nos dividimos las cosas...

-Bien...

-Elijamos...

-Yuki y yo podemos ver los quesos y...-dijo el ichi

-║Y los helados!-completo el nezumi-©Esta bien?-preguntС buscando con sus ojos la aprobaciСn del ichi, el cual solo le sonrio

-Bien yo y Momiyi-kun podemos ver los pescados y jureles...y...las cosas para hacer la torta...

-Y las frutas, ©vamos con Kyo?-pregunto el conejito

-Claro, si kyo-kun quisiera...-Susurro la castaЯa

En eso estaban cuando oyeron una dulce vocecita llamando desde la puerta

-Kyo, Аbreme Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, Tohru,...║║KYO!!

-Ka-Kagura...-susurro Yuki una vez en la puerta

-AH, Yuki.. Hola

-Hola Kagura-saludo el ichi, una vez llegando a la puerta, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del nezumi

-Hum-sonriС Kagura-Hola Hatsuharu

-║║Hola KAGURA!!-Saludo agitando su mano y corriendo el conejo

-Ah ║Momiyi!-saludo Kagura, abrasАndolo, (ya que Yuki le habМa abierto la puerta, habМa salido corriendo a abrasar a ese cute niЯito, dejАndo a Yuki todo despeinado)

-©Estas bien, Yuki?-pregunto el ichi, acomodАndole el cabello, disfrutando de su suave texturam, y aprovechando de acariciarle en el acto.

-Si, estoy bien Haru-respondiС el nezumi, sonrosado.

-Me alegro, Yu-Ki...-le dijo al oМdo de una forma muy sexy el ichi. (off: ╛..)

-©En quИ estaban?-pregunto con una dulcce sonrisa la recien llegada

-©Eh?-pregunto confusa la castaЯa

-Antes de que llegara...©En que estaban?-repitiС Kagura, dandСse a entender

-Ah, estabamos planeando los preparativos para la fiesta, el cumple de Shi-chan-RespondiС animosamente el conejo.

-Ah, ©Donde esta Kyo-kun?-pregunto con un ligero sonroso

-Supongo que en su habitaciСn...-dijo el nezumi

-Si, ©Lo vas a ver?-pregunto el ichi, tomando a Yuki por los hombros

-║SМ!-respondio Kagura sonriente

-KYOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Jeje...-sonrieron Haru,Yuki y Tohru

-║Que te vaya bien!-le dijo Momiyi, al verla desaparecer estrepitosamente por la puerta-Kagura esta muy animada, neee (verdad )

-Jeje, asi parece-respondieron los tres

PIEZA DE KYO...

-║Kyo-kun!-le saludo la castaЯa

-║Ka-Kagura!-dijo el aludido al oir su nombre salir de esos rosados labios

-║KYO!-grito emocionada, dandСle un tierno abrazo, sin mucha fuerza, a diferencia de los que antiguamente le solМa dar al neko

-Kagura...©QuИ pasa?-pregunto el neko, correspondiendo al abrazo sin chillar...(off: O.O)

-Kyo... yo..., yo te amo Kyo

-...

-...KYO

-Eso ya lo sabia...-respondiС el neko, alejАndose

-©Eh?-susurro la castaЯa oscuro al ver los labios del neko curvarse en una indescriptible sonrisa

-Kagura...

Continuara...

Notitas

wOW, Volvio mi secciСn esta... hace siglos que no terminaba el fic, asМ que no tenМa nada escrito...

JAJA, Al final de la historia escribi: Continuara y punto suspensivo ..., JE, siempre que veo las series de anime, Иstas terminan en un incubierto Continualo en el manga..., ©Les ha pasado? ... es un trauma ╛.╛ , odio que me pase...

Soy una malvada, Kyo anda raro, neh, ni idea con ese neko... ╛.╛ Neh... siento como que escribi muy poco, este cap no me convence... es que esta muy raro ╛, pero serА serА Me alegro de que aparezca Kagura-chan, ella me cae bien porque es muy rara... y quiere mucho a Kyo-kun... A propСsito, Yuki y Haru se supone que tienen un romance semi-under pero se les sale... asМ que yo creo que los van a pillar igual... pobres... ToT, pero, neh, a que se ven muy lindos juntos... .En todo caso, ya saben de lo de ellos Shigure, Ayame, Hatori (Aya le cuenta todo...), Tohru, Momiyi... y ellos: Haru y Yuki (Bad alter ego: Eso es obvio IDIOTA!, off: ║║Ah!! ║Tu callate!-autor con mucha carita de maЯa-...Eres mala... T.T, Bad alter ego: ║©Y que?!, Tu eres tonta ╛╛,off: ToT... Yo tambien te quiero, Bad alter ego: Quien dijo que te queria...-Off: Vale...)

Datitos

Ahh, estoy feliz, recorde que serpiente se decia Jebi en japonИs, asМ que a la proxima apariciСn de Aya le pondre asМ.

Lagunas mentales: Son espacios vacios que quedan en la mente, es como cuando se dice: "la mente se queda en blanco"; cuando esto pasa te quedas mirando un punto fijo, pero no miras nada ni piensas nada, como un "un, dos, tres, momia es..." tanto fМsico como sicologico... muy raro eso, pero le ocurre a mucha gente

Ototo-kun: Hermano menor (JaponИs)

Nii-san: Hermano mayor (JaponИs)

Vaya... O.O, casi no hay datitos..., bueno, a la proxima habrАn mАs

Los quiero un montСn a ustedes mis Angels, La preciosa luz que derrite mi frМo corazСn, con que me lean esta cosa y dejen Reviews... ║║Arigato!! ToT

Nuevamente gracias por leer mis locuras, seguirme en esta fantasia...

Bye-Bye... Oyasumi-nasai (Buenas noches)

Nos leemos (en un futuro no muy lejano...) 


	9. Planning the Gure's Party!

Ai no Yume GENERAL

**Autor: **Yuki-Souma

**Género: **Shonen Ai

**Anime: **Fruits Basket

**Tema: **HaruxYuki

ADVERTENCIA:

: El texto que vas a leer a continuación es un **Shounen Ai**, o sea un **CHICOXCHICO**, si este tipo de genero no es de tu agrado, y eres una persona mucho muy cerrada de mente que no puede, que no soporta ver ni leer estas cosas, te recomiendo que no lo leas, más si eres un adepto a este genero, ¡las puertas están abiertas!, disfruten de esta fantasía: **HaruxYuki**, es la pareja principal de este fic **Ai-Y**, aunque a pesar de ser mi principal pareja, no es la única, las demás serán definidas con el paso del tiempo y de los fics...

INTRODUCCIÓN

: Aquí les hago entrega de este nuevo capitulo de **Ai-Y**, esta es la novena entrega ya, vaya el tiempo vuela, vuela, vuela...; estoy muy feliz de escribir y leerles , y de que aún no se apague mi mente, uno más y será el cap 10, vaya... Bueno, en este cap se continua con el inconcluso que quedo en el cap 8, ¿Qué le pasa a Kyo?, pues ahora lo sabrán, además de los preparativos para la súper fiesta de Gure-san, y como les va en las compras

Importante

Dentro de la historia incorpore una simbología algo tétrica, si muy extraña, la verdad, así que ahora les explico para que sirve cada símbolo, dentro de esta extraña historia cosa que no se confundan, muy bien aquí están:

( ): Las palabras que están dentro de un paréntesis, tienen dos sentidos, el primero, es explicar un suceso/situación que ocurre dentro de la historia, el segundo sentido se diferencia en llevar dentro una palabra (off:), lo cual indica que es un comentario mío.

_xxxxxx:_ Las palabras en cursiva, indican los pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Lo que aparece en el doble paréntesis, son los hechos/sucesos que ocurren en el mismo tiempo que ocurre otra cosa, por lo general son cosas graciosas o incoherencias (off: Bueno eso he hecho hasta ahora en el doble paréntesis, solo cosas graciosas e incoherencias (¡A que sí!), al menos a mi punto de vista SÍ)

MAYÚSCULA: Las palabras en mayúscula son los gritos de un personaje.

"...": Las palabras entre comillas, son expresiones.

"_xxxxxx_": las palabras entre comillas y en cursiva, son los textos. xd (new, new)

/ (caritas)/: en algunos diálogos voy a poner las expresiones que tienen en ese momento. Ej/-/u.u/O o/ (new, new)

Bien, eso sería todo.

Disclaimer

: Esta historia no me pertenece la autora original es **Natsuki Takaya-sama**, una estupenda escritora con una magnificent cabeza, que creo a estos exquisitos y comibles personajes... (¿Comibles? oO ¡que digo!, es que son las 1:31 y recién empece a escribir, a esta hora no me funciona mucho el cerebro ). Además tienen sus derechos los de la editorial y quienes hicieron la serial de anime, pero Natsu tiene más derecho, si porque es su cabeza, y son su creación Fruits Basket, y todos los que salen allí... ¡¡¡Por tu cabeza arigatou Natsu-san!!!

Wenu... después de este extraño discurso (es que no me funciona... la cabeza...) empecemos, que para eso estoy aquí, ahora, trasnochando.xd

Por ustedes... para ustedes

Para mi neechan (Ritsuka-Yagami) y mi fiel Yuu Kleiyu

Esta fantasía 

Hecha por mi... Y que sigue por ustedes (Angels -)...

_Commencer!_

**¡PLANEANDO LA FIESTA!**

-Kagura...

-¿Qué te ocurre Kyo?

-Es difícil...

-¿Difícil?

-De decir...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-...

-¿Kyo?... ¡¿Kyo?!

-Kagura... Yo... yo creo que ME. ENAMORE. DE. TI... -soltó bruscamente y a una gran velocidad el neko, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder

-HE...-Kagura por su parte "no cabía en su emoción" y se había cubierto la boca con sus manos

-Kagura...-susurraba ese nombre, tan familiar, en sus labios-...Dime, aún me quieres... ¿o me dejaste de querer?

-P-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Ahora entiendo... shishou tenía razón al decir que "no sabemos el valor de quien tenemos a nuestro lado-dijo esto alzando el rostro sonrosado mirando a Kagura- hasta que vemos que lo podemos perder"...

-Kyo...

-Kagura... la otra vez te ví, y estabas con otro chico, un imbecil en verdad, TENÍA UNA CARA DE IDIOTA, no me gusta, ¡no estés más con él!

-¿Eh?... No te entiendo Kyo...-susurro un poco triste, de seguro Kyo estaba confundiendo celos por amor...

-¡YO TAMPOCO ME ENTIENDO!...Kagura...-susurro su nombre suavemente como nunca lo había pronunciado -Yo no sé,... que me esta pasando contigo-confeso tomándole las manos con firmeza pero no dureza, sin causar daño alguno.

-Kyo...

-Kagura... ¿Qué me esta pasando contigo?...

-No lo se Kyo..., pero respondiendo a lo que me preguntaste -el neko levanta el rostro atento a las palabras de la castaño oscura- Yo... nunca he dejado de quererte, y creo que nunca... ¡nunca lo haré!-confeso con los ojos llorosos

-Kagura...-susurro, rozándole el rostro con el dorso de la mano, para luego rodearla entre sus brazos. _¿Qué siento por ti Kagura...?_

Esta situación se estaba dando en la habitación de Kyo, mientras que en el interior de la casa, en el salón, rodeados de sillones y frente a ellos un televisor, se encontraban los demás: Yuki, Haru, Tohru y Momiyi. En estos mismísimos momentos cada uno de ellos tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, Yuki: mmm... Haru me esta mirando raro... ¿Qué querrá?...; Haru: Yuki, que lindo se ve..., me gustaría besarlo ¬; Tohru: Kyo esta extraño, ya se tarda Kagura... y es extraño no oír a Kyo gritando... gritándole a Kagura que lo suelte... ¿Qué le pasara a Kyo-kun?; Momiyi: ¡Yupi!, la televisión esta buenísima, me gusta mucho este grupo que me recomendó Armand ///.

-Kyo-kun y Kagura se demoran mucho, ¿No creen?-dijo la onigiri para romper el hielo (el hielo del silencio)

-Tienes razón...-asintió Yuki

-Deben estar conversando...-comentó Haru

-¿Mm?...

-Seguramente...-asintió la castaña

-¿Qué te pasa Tohru?-pregunto el conejito o.o

-No no es nada... es que me estaban preocupando...-respondió

-¿Preocupando?... ¡Ah! ¡Kagura y Kyo!, ¿Son ellos verdad?-preguntó

-Sí...-respondió

-¡Mm!, ¡No te preocupes Tohru! ¡Seguro que están bien!-aseguro el conejo

-Sí, ¡Gracias Momiyi!-asintió la castaña

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué estás viendo Momiyi?-preguntó el nezumi Curioso

-¡Ahh!, son videos de música...de varias bandas visual

-Ahh, ya veo... Oh, sale Gackt-dijo Yuki 

-Sí-asintió el conejo

-¿Sale Dir en Grey?-preguntó el ichi

-Sí, también salen

-Genial...-dijo el ichi --

-¿Tohru?-La llamo extrañado el conejo

-¡Sí!

-¿No te gusta alguna banda visual?-pregunto curioso

-¿Banda visual?-preguntó

-¿Eh?... ¿No conoces ninguna?

-NO...-respondió apenada la castaña

-MMm... ¡Te voy a mostrar todas las que salen en el DVD y ahí ves cual te gusta!

-¡Esta bien!-respondió la castaña //

-Mm... Aquí vamos-dijo Momiyi, mientras tomaba el control y volvia al menú de inicio, para luego colocar play e iniciar otra vez todo el disco.

El disco se iniciaba con una presentación en donde en un fondo negro iban cambiando todos los cantantes de las bandas, junto con los bajistas, los guitarristas, los bateristas...; luego se iniciaba el disco con DEG y aparecían muchos videos, entre ellos Cage, Jessica, Child Prey, Yokan, Deed Tree y otros...

-Me gusta esta banda-comentó Haru, con una sonrisa

-Es extraña...-comentó Yuki o.o

-Sí, por eso me gusta... también me gustan las letras...y el vocal es genial-argumento Haru

-Sí, es una buena banda... ¡Me gusto esa!

-Esa... es Dead Tree, ¿Te gusto Yuki?-preguntó un ichi

-Sí-asintió el nezumi-...aunque me da pena...

-A mi me gusta Yokan...-comentó Momiyi

-Sabía que te gustaría esa-comentó Haru

-A mi me gusta The Final...

-A mi... no me gusto mucho esta banda...-comentó la castaña-Disculpen

-Esta bien, cambiemos la banda...

-Bueno...

-Ah, aquí sale Gackt-comentó Yuki, emocionado

-Sí -asintió Momiyi-Esta es Malice Mizer

-Malice Mizer...-repitió Yuki

Mientras tanto se presentaban videos como: Au Revoir, Bel Air,

-¿Te gusto este Tohru?-preguntó el conejo

-Sí...

-¡Mmm!... Ahora veamos otro-dijo

-Gazette-dijo Haru al oír la música

-Sí Gazette, ¿Te gusta?-preguntó

-Sí también me gusta

-Mm, a mi también me gusta...-comentó Momiyi

-Bueno sigamos viendo otras- Dijo Momiyi, mientras cambiaba. Y así pasaron por otras bandas como Moi Dix Moi, An Cafe, Alice Nine, Kagrra, D'espair, Lareine, Blood, D, y otras más...

-A mi me gusto-comentó Momiyi

-A mi también-dijo Yuki

-¿De dónde las sacaste Momiyi?-preguntó el ichi

-¿Eh?

-No tenía idea de que escuchabas de esa música-comentó el ichi

-No, es que me la prestaron-explico el conejo //

-¿Te la prestaron?

-Sí, un amigo que conocí por Internet...-se explico

-Ahh... Que buena onda

-¡Sí! - afirmo Momiyi // - A el también le gusta Dir en grey

-¿Dir en Grey?

-Sí, Dir-en-Grey le gusta, y le gusta Shinya

-El baterista- "A ese" pensó Haru

-Sí...- afirmo el conejito

-Esto... creo que voy a buscar a Kyo para que vea los videos con nosotros...-dijo la castaña a la vez que se levantaba del sillón

-Bueno, te esperamos Tohru-dijo el conejito

-Gracias...-agradeció la castaña 

-Kyo-llamo la castaña a la puerta-¿Kyo?-al no escuchar una respuesta se comenzó a preocupar y abre la puerta para encontrarse con una escena completamente inesperada, y que tal vez, hubiera preferido no ver.

Al notar que no tenía nada que hacer allí, cierra suavemente la puerta y comienza a bajar las escaleras con un gran dolor en el pecho, en donde su corazón solo repetía un nombre una y otra vez... _Kyo_.

-¡No Kyo!-exclamaba la castaño oscuro

-¡¿Por qué no?!-preguntaba impaciente el neko

-Por que no estás seguro de esto Kyo, ¡Tu no sabes que es lo que sientes!

-¡Si lo se!

-¿De verdad, Kyo?-preguntó

-...

-¿De verdad lo sabes...?

-...

-Kyo...

-No lo se Kagura, pero aunque yo no entienda que es lo que siento se que siento algo por ti, y se que es un sentimiento muy fuerte...

-Kyo...

-Kagura... Yo...

-No digas nada..., escúchame Kyo...

-...

-No hagas nada si no estás seguro, en especial esto, no lo debes hacer si no sabes bien lo que sientes ya que solo vas a lograr confundirte más...

-...Tienes razón...

-... 

-Perdón por intentar besarte... Kagura...yo

-Te entiendo Kyo, ¡es que los sentimientos no se pueden controlar!-dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-Kagura...

-Además debes aclarar que sientes por Tohru... y si sientes algo por mi...

-¡Claro que siento algo por ti!

-¡Hm!-sonrió la castaño oscuro-...Entonces debes aclarar que es eso que sientes, Kyo...

-...

-Entonces nos hablamos..., creo que tal vez sea mejor que te deje un tiempo...-dijo mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida y se disponía a salir de la habitación... entonces...

-... no-dijo Kyo

-¿Eh?-susurro Kagura al sentir como era tomada por el brazo por Kyo

-No...No es necesario...-comenzó a decir, sonrosado, ocultando su rostro con su cabello-No es necesario que te vayas, Quédate

-Esta bien...Gracias-le dijo sonriente Kagura- ¿Bajamos?

-...Claro-respondió el neko, mientras comenzaban a descender por las escaleras lentamente, con kagura delante de él.

-Vaya, si que se tardaron-comento el ichi al ver llegar a Kyo y Kagura.

-¡Cállate!, ¡Tu te tardas más cuando vas a la pieza de Yuki!-contra-ataco el neko

-Eh...-susurro el nezumi poniéndose de hielo ante el comentario del neko-¡Ca-Cállate baka neko! Haru... ¡Sólo te estaba haciendo un comentario!

-Callate rata asquerosa no tienes derecho a opinar-le contesto el neko

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no?

-Porque... ¡eres una rata que se cree saber todo... y eres un afeminado!-respondió un neko alterado

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu lo dices...?-preguntó enojado el nezumi

-¡¡Ah!! cállate-respondió el neko

-Claro no pienso discutir por tus tonterías...-afirmo el nezumi

-Etto... ¿Kyo te gusta la música?-preguntó el conejito

-Sí enano...

-Ahh... ¿Quieres ver el video?-preguntó

-Bueno...-respondió el neko, mirando a Kagura y luego a Tohru, reflexionando lo que le había dicho su prima.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas (entiendan, neh, eran muchos videos... -), hasta que el DVD se acabo y daban las 7:00 p.m. en el reloj.

-¡Ahh!, sí, ¡Kyo!-le llamo el ichi

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-pregunto este

-Es que..., salgamos a afuera-le dijo el ichi, mientras era seguido por Yuki, Momiyi, Tohru y Kagura, y Kyo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear?-.preguntó el neko sin entender

-No, es que veras, tu sabes que se acerca el cumpleaños de Shigure...

-Sí...

-Le vamos a preparar algo, así que... ¿quieres ayudar?-pregunto el ichi, yendo al grano

-Bueno

-¿Qué hay de ti Kagura?-preguntó a su vez el nezumi

-Claro que sí...

-Nos estamos dividiendo en grupos el trabajo, yo estoy con Yuki, y Tohru con Momiyi, ¿Quieren formar equipo...los dos?-preguntó mirándolos del uno al otro

-Por mi esta bien...-respondió el neko, quien era contemplado por una silenciosa Kagura, quien sonreía al oír la respuesta

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo...-contesto la castaña oscuro

-¡Mm!, ¡que bueno!-comentó Momiyi

-Reformulemos las cosas...-sugirió Yuki

-Buena idea-respondió el resto, a excepción de Kyo y Haru; el primero que estaba pensando, y el segundo que le contemplaba al nezumi con una sonrisa seductora dibujada en sus labios. (¬...)

-Bueno...-continuo un Yuki sonriéndole "disimuladamente" a Haru-...Se nos había ocurrido preparar la fiesta de Shigure, lo primero que debemos hacer es comprar las cosas..., para eso nos íbamos a dividir en parejas...-Haru sonrió ante esa palabra, sonriéndole al nezumi o//o-en-n parejas... y bueno, ya sabemos como irán las parejas...-dijo esto mirándolos a todos

-¡Ve al grano! ¡Rata lenta y asquerosa!

-¡Tú te callas baka neko que a eso voy!-respondió este-Cof, Cof (tosiendo, cubriendo su boca con su manita en forma de puño) bien, las cosas que debemos comprar son variedad de pescado…

-¡Ah, pescado!-grito Kyo, OWO Enojado al notar que Yuki le miraba riendo-¡Callate!

-No te he dicho nada-dijo Yuki, riendo-Aja, jaja...

-Callate

-Bueno, creo que tu y Kagura se encargan de eso...-dijo aún riendo-¿Esta bien?-pregunto con más control

-Sí-respondieron Kagura y Kyo, el último con desgano, aunque por dentro estaba feliz (por el pescado y Kagura-chan).

-También hay que comprar queso y jamones y aceitunas...-dijo reflexivo

-De eso nosotros, verdad... Yuki-le dijo Haru

-Sí...-respondió este //

-También hay que comprar el helado y las cosas para la torta, y frutas para el postre-dijo Momiyi

-Si, eso lo hacemos...nosotros-dijo la castaña

-Mmm, para la ensalada, Haru y yo vamos a ver las verduras-dijo el nezumi

-Bien ¿Ya esta?-preguntó el neko

-Sí-asintió Yuki

-AHH, ¿le compraremos un regalo, o algo?-preguntó el conejito 0.0

-Yo creo...-dijo Yuki-¡Ah! le pedimos ayuda a Hatori y Ayame para que compren las cosas para beber...-recordó Yuki, -Les tenemos que hablar

-Yo les digo - dijo el conejo-Aya se esta quedando en la casa de Hatori...-comentó-Los voy a ver y les hablo

-Vale...hacemos esas cosas mañana y las escondemos en una casa...-dijo Haru

-SÍ, es una buena idea...-comentó Yuki a la vez que imaginaba a un mini Shigure, caminando por todos lados _"Con lo intruso que es..."_ , husmeando por todos lados, hasta encontrar las cosas-De lo contrario si los encuentra...no sería sorpresa...¿Verdad?

-Sí, es buena idea-apoyo Momiyi

-Vale, ¿los escondemos donde…?

-En mi casa-sugirió Momiyi

-¡Buena idea!...

-Oigan a Kisa y Hiro, ¿los llamamos?-preguntó el conejo

-Es más difícil contactarlos a ellos-dijo Kyo-¡Además ese mocoso es cargante!

-Vale no les llamamos...-sugirió el ichi

-Nos encargamos de las cosas mañana-propuso el nezumi

-Me parece bien, Yuki-respondió Haru

-Sí, mañana entonces

-¿Nos quedamos todos aquí?-preguntó el conejo

-Sería más fácil para mañana, pero... ¿como caeremos todos?-preguntó el nezumi

-Yo duermo contigo, Yuki-dijo el ichi, con total naturalidad

-Yo puedo dormir contigo-sugirió Kagura a Tohru

-Sí-asintió esta

-¡Entonces yo con Kyo!-dijo Momiyi feliz 

-¡Olvídalo enano!

-pero...-Dijo Momiyi, a la vez que le daban de coscorrones en la cabeza-¡ITTE! ¡KYO NO ME QUIERE!-Se quejaba bulliciosamente el conejo

-¿Podrías dormir con Shigure?-preguntó la castaña

-Bueno, entonces mañana le digo que vayamos a la casa principal,... y Tu Tohru, entonces ¿Con quien vas?-preguntó el conejito triste... 0´.0

-No te preocupes puedo ir sola...-respondió ella

-¿Segura?-preguntó el conejito

-¡Hai!

-¿Esta bien eso?-pregunto el nezumi o´o

-Hai, estaré bien...

-mm...

-Pero no se tarden mucho..., les dejo mis llaves-sugirió Momiyi, entregándoselas al ichi

-Vale...

-Tohru, si tus cosas son muy pesadas nos pasas a buscar y te las cargamos-dijo el nezumi o´o

-Hai, no te preocupes, si necesito ayuda los busco...-asintió la castaña, mirando a Kyo por el rabillo _"No me dirás nada... Kyo"_

-Oye, mejor me buscas a mi, estos son unos inútiles-dijo el neko

-Cállate Baka, que tu eres el inútil-respondió (off. contra-atacó) Yuki

-Yuki...-le susurro el ichi, por lo bajo

-Eh...-

-No te alteres...-le susurro

-Tienes razón, Haru...-respondió //

-¡¿Qué tanto andan cuchichiando?!-preguntó el neko

-Se dice "cuchicheando"...-respondió el nezumi

-¡Ahh, Cállate!

-Ahh... Haru, vamonos mejor...¿Sí?-preguntó el nezumi agotado -.-

-Esta bien, si tu quieres...-le dijo, tomándolo por los hombros

Kyo observaba como se iban alejando, y el ichi y el nezumi desaparecían por la puerta-Oigan esos dos andan raros...-comentó

-Es tu imaginación Kyo-kun-dijo la castaña -' _"No debe saber, no debe enterarse de lo de ellos"_

-Tienes razón-asintió la castaño oscuro

-¡Claro que si!

-Uhm, pero se ven bien así...

-¿EH?

-Llevándose mejor, cada vez, Haru debe estar feliz

-Supongo que sí, Ja, parecen Gays

-uh-escapo ese sonido de las bocas del conejito y la onigiri, quienes palidecieron de repente

-Jajaja...-se reía Kyo estrepitosamente, a la vez que kagura le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Qué habría de malo si lo fueran?-le preguntó Kagura a Kyo

-Ja, sería gracioso, Podría molestar a la rata asquerosa toda su vida con que es Homosexual-respondió muy confiado, a la vez que se ponía a reír a carcajadas.

-No estaría muy bien hacer eso...-pensó Kagura-Como sea... no lo son

-Sí, así parece, aunque ahora que lo pienso, esa rata es demasiado "Femenina"-comentó el neko riendo- Ja, tal vez lo sea..., pero con Haru..., bueno a ese otro idiota le gusta molestar a la rata asquerosa cuando esta en Black...¡Ugh!-se quejo Kyo al pensarlo bien, tal vez esos dos, de verdad eran...- ¡Guack!, sería asqueroso...

-Kyo-kun-susurro la castaña

-Los son, La rata y ese tonto son de ¿verdad...?-preguntó mirando al resto-¿... de "esos"?-finalizo, traumatizado

-¡No lo son Kyo-kun!-respondió la castaña, con firmeza.

-¡Tu eres muy despistada Tohru!, ¡a que no lo has notado!

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó el conejo, sin entender- Si se quieren... ¿Acaso no está bien?-le pregunto a Kyo

-...-Kyo dudo un segundo para luego responder: -¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¡NO ESTA BIEN!, ¡PARA NADA!, ¡ES ASQUEROSO! ¡¡SON DOS HOMBRES!!-finalizo exaltado

-Kyo...-susurro la castaña al oír esas palabras tan firmes

-Kyo-kun, no seas tan cerrado de mente-sugirió la castaño-oscuro-Además si fueran Yuki y Haru yo creo que estaría bien

-Mmm... Tal vez un poco, ¡Aunque no esta bien!, pero como la rata asquerosa esa parece mujer se vería raro andando con una chica, ¡parecerían dos chicas juntas!

-Sí, además se quieren mucho, como se ve-agrego la castaño-oscuro

-Sí, Ja, y apuesto a que si estuviera con una mujer, la rata asquerosa se vería más mujer que su novia, JA-JA-JA, ese es un grave problema, JA-ja-ja...-reía Kyo

-¿Entonces no esta mal, verdad?-pregunto Kagura a la vez que le dirigía una dulce sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza para verle mejor. _"Me gusta verlo riendo, feliz"_

-No esta tan mal, Ja,ja-ja, pero ¿sabes?, creo que es mejor, además supongo que así Haru va a estar más tranquilo, y la rata al estar ocupada no va a poder molestarme tanto...-comentó Kyo a la vez que Kagura asentía con su cabeza, seguida por Momiyi y Tohru. _"Aunque... eso también significa que mis oportunidades de derrotarle se van a reducir...", pensó con melancolía, No quería pasar su vida encerrado en una jaula... de la cual no poder salir solo por ser el gato..._

-Uhm, Kyo, ¿por que no salemos?

-Vale, es una buena idea- _No quiero pensar más basura, ¡Que me importan! ¡Si quieres ser gays que lo sean!, ¡y Akito que haga lo que quiera no me importa para nada...!_

-¡Vamos Kyo!-dijo la castaño oscuro con una bella sonrisa, a la vez que le extendía su mano al neko, para que este la tomara, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de que lo hiciera.

Kyo con una mirada un poco perdida entre sus cavilaciones, la mira y le toma la mano para luego sonreírle de un modo muy sincero, ¡sin ser obligado!, la acepto porque el quiso, eso pensó e hizo sonreír a Kagura, agradecida por esa linda sonrisa que éste le dio.

--------------------------   
**Datitos:**

Armand: Es un chico que invente, pero el nombre ese me gusta y lo saque de una colección llamada las Crónicas Vampiricas de Anne Rice. Armand es un vampiro hermoso y muy joven, pero le llaman el demonio por su escasez de sentimientos. Bueno por ahí aparecerá Armand, ya lo leerán y verán en su mente. -

Bueno por allí se nombra a Gackt y a Dir en Grey, bueno, creo que son bien conocidos,... Si recuerdan en esta historia a Yuki le gusto Gackt cuando lo oyó, y Gackt antes era el vocal de Malice una banda visual... Dir en Grey es una banda eroguro (erótica y grotesca... ¬), y la que en esta historia rarifica le gusta a Haru, es música bien fuerte y ellos son muy yaoi, y en los videos el vocal (kyo, el warumono) vomita sangre y cosas raras... -, no se, Yuki y Haru son bien distintos eso les hace ver hermosos así que les puse gustos distintos. Yuki es un príncipe así que hice que le gustara la música del príncipe Gackt, y a Haru que es más sexy le puse Diru -, como que les sienta, neee...

DEG: Dir En Grey

Bueno ahí coloque unas conversaciones (Bandas Visual), no se, es que me gustan ellos... -..., pero si les aburro con ellos me lo dicen y dejo de hablar de las bandas. xd... vv

coscorrones: es cuando otra persona pone su manos en forma de puño y te agarra fuerte con sus ambas manos empuñadas y te comienza a apretar la cabeza en formas circulares, y duele mucho... T.T

ITTE: Es una expresión que en japonés significa: Duele...

Cuchicheando: es como estar hablando de modo notorio y entre susurros de otra persona... y a Kyo no le gusto nada que cuchichearan sobre él.

Gay: homosexuales, le iba a poner así, pero después se me ocurrió poner Gays que es más corto (Dark alter ego: ¡Vaga! ¬¬')


End file.
